From Vegas with love - 2
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 803. Dans le système de Portabaal, le Docteur retrouve Jack et River qui ont cruellement besoin de son aide. Après avoir bouclé son enquête sur le prometteur jeune Teselecta, il décide d'aider River à retrouver son autonomie et lui assigne la mission d'aider Jack ! Mais présenter les deux pires flirteurs de l'univers, était-ce bien raisonnable ? S.8 alternative ss spoilers.
1. C1 : Les lois du mariage gallifréen

**Disclaimer**** : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à ses créateurs, tous les personnages exceptés ceux que j'ai inventés leur appartiennent.  
Si vous avez trouvé cette nouvelle ailleurs que sur un site de Fanfiction, sous un autre nom que le mien et que vous l'avez payée. Vous avez été escroqués. Selon les lois internationales du copyright, aucune fanfiction ne peut être vendue.  
**

**.°.**

Bonjour amis lecteurs !  
Voici sans transition la suite de ma nouvelle "From Vegas with love -1". Si vous tombez ici par hasard, ce sera dur de suivre sans avoir connaissance de tout ce qui précède ni des nouveaux personnages. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de... remonter un peu dans le temps. Le découpage de la nouvelle en deux vise à la rendre plus digeste sous cette plateforme de lecture en ligne.

Spoilers : aucun sur la 8e saison.

Résumé de la première partie :

Au terme d'une enquête conjointe qui les a conduits sur la planète rétrofuturiste Velquesh dans le système de Portabaal, Clara et le Docteur découvrent enfin que le pirate qui cherche à voler le prototype du Teselecta est River. Elle cherche à s'affranchir de La Bibliothèque où elle est restée en tant que fantôme hybride depuis des années. Son objectif : démarrer une nouvelle vie qui ne soit pas purement virtuelle et tâcher d'oublier le Docteur.  
En tâchant d'y parvenir, sa route a croisé celle de deux hommes que tout oppose. D'abord, Quentin Cormack, grand patron idéaliste (et doué) de l'industrie robotique, qu'elle juge à même de pouvoir produire un cyborg adapté à ses besoins spécifiques. Ensuite John Hart, séduisant escroc mercenaire en quête d'immortalité, à la base plutôt lancé aux trousses du Docteur... mais qui va revoir sa feuille de route en la poursuivant assidument car leur rencontre a bouleversé sa vie !

**.°.**

* * *

**FROM VEGAS WITH LOVE**

Une aventure de Melody Malone

_Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative ep. 8.03_

Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

2e PARTIE : The world is not enough

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

RIVER SONG

— J'en peux plus, j'y retourne !

A bout de patience au fond de la Bibliothèque, le fantôme de River avait fini par réactiver la connexion à distance qu'elle avait su établir une première fois avec la jeune chanteuse Amy-Leigh Watts. Il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines, cette dernière lui avait servi d'hôtesse involontaire, lors de son séjour sur la planète Velquesh.

Dans l'absolu, River aurait vraiment préféré éviter de le refaire aussi rapidement, car elle n'était pas sans savoir que sa présence anormale était source de problèmes pour la jeune femme dans laquelle elle « s'invitait » de la sorte. Mais une aussi belle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

En effet, en espionnant chez Cormack Industries grâce aux gigantesques ressources que CAL, l'ordinateur de la Bibliothèque, mettait généreusement à sa disposition, elle avait été informée que l'androïde qu'ils construisaient (et qu'elle convoitait toujours) avait fait des progrès remarquables.

Elle avait su également que son dirigeant allait se rendre sur la planète Modarkand où se trouvait déjà la chanteuse pour sa tournée. Un timing parfait pour aller le voir en personne grâce à Miss Watts et, si possible, de se glisser ensuite discrètement « dans ses bagages » afin d'accéder à son labo de recherche dès qu'il y retournerait. En tant que fantôme, passer d'une personne à une autre ne lui était pas difficile.

En faisant le choix de le rencontrer directement pour lui commander un androïde dépourvu des sécurités qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir lors de son premier essai infructueux, il lui restait encore un espoir.

.°.

Arrivée au bout du processus instinctif par lequel elle pouvait se transférer de la mémoire de CAL vers Miss Watts pourtant à des années-lumières de là, elle resta un petit moment à la lisière de la conscience de la jeune femme et eut la surprise de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Celle-ci était fatiguée et un peu déprimée. Elle avait peur.

River fut un peu chagrinée car elle appréciait l'humeur toujours égale et plutôt joyeuse de la jeune beauté blonde, ce qui la rendait très facile à piloter. Déterminée à la soutenir, elle essaya de lui recommuniquer plus de force en stimulant certaines glandes de l'intérieur d'elle, et c'est en tentant d'opérer cette manœuvre qu'elle comprit soudain.

Quelques tests préalables lui avaient appris comment faire une lecture rapide de l'état de santé général de ses hôtes, celui de la jeune femme enceinte depuis peu, ne pouvait lui échapper. Le fait était surprenant, car elle savait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux hommes. Un peu curieuse et dubitative à la fois, elle essaya de jeter un petit coup d'œil dans les souvenirs récents de la demoiselle et découvrit des bribes de cauchemars où le visage de John Hart apparaissait constamment...  
Un sentiment de honte déferla si violemment sur elle que même Miss Watts le ressentit et se mit à pleurer.

River venait de prendre en pleine face que la blonde enfant payait durement et dans la plus totale incompréhension ses propres frasques d'un soir avec le bel escroc ! Elle n'aimait pas devoir reconnaître qu'il lui avait tourné la tête, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre d'ordinaire, ni que les efforts qu'elle avait essayé de déployer pour protéger la jeune femme tant physiquement que psychiquement avaient lamentablement échoué. Dans les tourments de son inconscient, la pauvre petite se représentait elle-même bâillonnée et ligotée face au torrent de passion qu'elle, River, avait déclenché à plaisir chez son partenaire. Elle n'y comprenait rien bien entendu et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle allait être mère !…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que River rabouta réellement les deux informations entre elles, en demandant si son enfant avait été conçu cette nuit-là. L'idée la troublait, mais ce qu'elle connaissait de la vie amoureuse de la chanteuse, ou plutôt de son absence, ne lui laissait pas tellement de marge… La grossesse était si peu avancée qu'elle essaya de compter les cellules du fœtus. Il y en avait plus de cent : elle devait donc être à deux semaines.  
C'était à peine croyable que le temps lui semble si long lorsqu'elle vivait à l'intérieur de CAL et qu'il soit si court en réalité.

En elle-même, elle l'accepta dans l'instant et décida qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider, car la petite ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation sans sa propre stupidité. En s'appropriant son corps jeune et sain, River pensait toujours être celle qu'elle était avant sa mort, une femme mure plus en âge de procréer. Elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas le cas pour la jeune Amy. Complètement oublié.

Etait-ce à cause de trop de solitude ? L'ivresse d'être désirée ? Et celle de se sentir en vie ?… Elle savait que ce n'était pas une excuse. Juste une pauvre explication des circonstances… Navrée, elle lui murmura de l'intérieur quelques pensées silencieuses de réconfort pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Elle était déjà en train de faire des économies pour s'acheter un androïde, elle n'aurait qu'à en prélever une part pour Miss Watts et le bébé… Elle pensa alors soudain à sa propre mère, au prénom si semblable, qui n'avait pas vraiment pu l'élever et se demanda si toutes les femmes de la lignée Pond était aussi malchanceuses depuis toujours avec leurs enfants…

Comme on frappait à sa porte, Miss Watts s'essuya machinalement les yeux, dont elle cacha la rougeur sous ses lunettes avant d'aller ouvrir. Un jeune groom timide lui tendit un bouquet et une carte et puis repartit en vitesse. Elles lurent toutes deux le mot et alors que la jeune femme restait un peu maussade, River trouvait la nouvelle fort bonne : Quentin Cormack lui-même demandait à la voir.

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS ET JOHN HART

Jack lui avait demandé comme une faveur personnelle de l'accompagner à deux ou trois rendez-vous de travail qu'il avait sur la station orbitale de Velquesh où ils étaient revenus après leur bref petit saut sur la planète dont la station dépendait. John Hart avait accepté sans discuter. Enfin pas trop, au début. Mais il avait compris assez vite que l'existence de son ami était constamment menacée et qu'ils devaient avoir une vigilance de tous les instants. Des silhouettes les épiaient à peu près tout le temps, certaines tentaient de les attaquer dès qu'elles avaient une ouverture, souvent lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient à l'extérieur entre les différents points de rendez-vous.

De son côté, John n'était pas mécontent de cette distraction qui l'obligeait à rester concentré et en alerte. Il n'était pas très sûr que Jack soit réellement en danger étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Néanmoins il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien se retrouver avec lui, à faire semblant d'être son garde du corps, pendant que son Capitaine lui racontait des anecdotes amusantes ou salaces où il se donnait le beau rôle, tout en ayant l'air de ne pas s'offusquer de ses propres méditations silencieuses.

Pourtant à la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à un stand ambulant pour manger un morceau en pleine rue – un lieu public et découvert où ils étaient plutôt plus surveillés qu'attaqués – il avait tout de même posé la question après deux ou trois bouchées.

— Alors tu ne vas donc pas me dire qui sont tous ces petits inconscients qui pensent pouvoir t'avoir ?

— Pour la plupart, ce sont des vampires, répondit Jack avec un air amusé.

L'autre afficha un air scandalisé.

— Les vampires, ça n'existe pas ! Ils te veulent quoi, en fait ? On dirait plutôt que t'a contrarié un parrain de la mafia kektèque… Ces mecs poussent comme des champignons, tiens j'en vois encore deux à trois heures… Peu importe combien on en descend, il y en a toujours d'autres… et la journée n'est pas encore finie !

— Tiens puisqu'on en parle… Tu restes avec moi ce soir ou tu as d'autres projets ? demanda Jack sur un ton purement conversationnel, tout en jetant un œil là où John lui avait indiqué la présence des hommes en filature.

— Comme retourner voir mon pote le gros chat qui pue ? Non. J'ai rien de prévu dans ce sens.

— Même pas aller écouter ta petite chanteuse ?

— Elle n'est plus ici. Et ce n'est pas ma petite chanteuse. Faudrait vraiment que tu fasses gaffe à ne pas trop me parler sur ce ton. Je peux encore t'en coller une – ça ne te tuerait pas mais te ralentirait deux minutes. Juste assez pour te refourguer à tes poursuivants...

Jack manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Et il lui lança un regard délibérément séducteur après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire cela s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

— Ok. Moi je disais ça, parce que Modarkand, c'est la porte à côté. On pouvait y être en deux heures si je poussais un peu les moteurs, et ça sèmerait momentanément ces mecs. Mais si tu préfères te battre pour moi toute la nuit à la place, je me sentirais tout de même très flatté.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'ils te veulent ni ce que tu fais par ici.

— Johnny, tu n'es pas du genre patient. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'as pas _du tout_ envie d'entendre parler des vingt dernières années de ma vie… Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme si, nous étions de vrais amis ou que je t'avais… un tant soit peu manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, bien sûr... Mais ta présence est toujours une source de distractions inépuisables. Et tu pourrais me faire la version courte.

— Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Ils veulent mon sang.

John se redressa, comme s'il était soudain intéressé.

— Continue…

Jack hésita.

— Dans la mesure où tu m'as promis de te _ressaisir_ prochainement, je ne pense pas judicieux de te donner trop de détails là-dessus, dit-il en atténuant sa formule avec un clin d'œil.

John afficha l'une de ses petites moues retorses et sexy qu'il aimait tant, un demi-sourire sous son regard qui calculait nonchalamment s'il pouvait le faire parler, ou même s'il en avait seulement envie…

— Ah effectivement je ne pourrais pas te donner tort sur ce coup… Mais quelqu'un m'a déjà dit que _mon_ sang était particulier, et qu'il comportait des traces de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me maintiennent à peu près en état. Et je pense bien que c'est à _toi_ que je le dois.

— A peu près en état de quoi ? sursauta Jack.

John se leva et s'étira.

— Apparemment, je devrais être mort depuis longtemps. Ramène-toi. Finalement, je suis d'accord pour une virée sur Modarkand si tu me dis quel est ton plan pour échapper à tes poursuivants.

— Mais tu le connais… c'est juste que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Il me faut un manipulateur de vortex qui marche, et le seul qui peut exaucer ça, c'est le Docteur. Je pourrais mieux me planquer à une époque plus reculée et moins technologique… le temps qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils m'oublient.

John hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Pour ça, il faudrait éviter que tu traînes avec moi. S'il nous voit ensemble, ton Docteur risque de t'envoyer paître.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je m'en suis pris à certains de ses amis. Et… j'ai tué sa dernière compagne avec ma technique favorite.

— Merde ! Mais pourquoi ? explosa soudain Jack en le repoussant brutalement. Imbécile ! Tu voulais en finir avec la vie ?! Tuer une compagne du Docteur… Ah, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te filer une bonne raclée !

— Le fait que je pourrais riposter ? suggéra John, un peu surpris de ce brusque éclat.

Hart le comprenait pourtant pour ce que c'était : une manifestation d'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Jack se remit en marche d'un pas vif, manifestement furieux.

— Suis-moi. Mais comment je vais rattraper ça maintenant ! pesta-t-il. Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à la fin ? Une éclipse de cerveau ? Ah je comprends pourquoi tu ne la ramenais pas… Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais obtenir ?

John se planta devant lui, les pouces carrés dans la ceinture.

— Je voulais très exactement ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant, lui répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, un peu trop proches, un peu trop conscients de l'être, mais leur vision périphérique les avertit que les silhouettes masquées étaient en mouvement vers eux.

— On ne va pas pouvoir finir cette conversation et c'est bien dommage, murmura Jack, parce que j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis !

Il sortit son arme et embrassa légèrement son ami, à peine une seconde, et puis les deux silhouettes qui les guettaient depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de bouger, leur tombèrent dessus.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR

Un serveur s'approcha gracieusement sur la terrasse de pierre blonde, louvoyant entre les tables aux nappes d'un blanc à peine rosé, jusqu'à celle du Docteur et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Quentin Cormack. Il remercia et puis se tourna vers eux.

— Miss Watts veut bien me voir dès à présent, mais seul.

— Le contraire m'eut étonné, fit le Docteur.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir avant cette rencontre ? demanda Quentin. Une recommandation peut-être ?

— Soyez très prudent. Évitez de la toucher.

— Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Quentin avec un sourire étonné.

— Il est _toujours_ comme ça, commenta Clara.

Le Docteur ignora la remarque et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

— Je regrette de devoir le reconnaître mais je crois que Hart avait probablement raison quand il vous a dit que Miss Watts était manipulée. Il est possible qu'elle le soit toujours. Qu'elle le soit à cet instant même où elle demande à vous voir. La vraie Miss Watts nous fuit et je crois qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de revoir aucun d'entre nous… N'y voyez pas d'offense. Et si je vous dis d'éviter tout contact, c'est parce que… Seigneur, y a-t-il un moyen de dire ça ? Elle peut… agir avec les humains comme elle l'a fait avec votre androïde… C'est ce que veut dire Hart par « manipuler ». Et contrairement à votre machine, vous n'avez pas de protection très sûre contre ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'alerter ?

— Vous voulez dire, si elle réussit ? Perte de conscience, confusion mentale légère... En fait, elle a toute latitude agir comme elle l'entend, y compris en étant très discrète. Vous pourriez être « piraté » à votre propre insu, c'est probablement le cas de Miss Watts. C'est une personne simple et réceptive, je pense qu'elle a été choisie pour ça.

— Comment ne pourrait-on ne pas s'en rendre compte ? s'étonna Clara plutôt dubitative face à une telle affirmation.

— Ma chère Clara, vous souvenez-vous quand vous avez piloté le Tardis ?

— Oui très bien ! C'était merveilleux !

— Et bien ce n'était pas vous qui pilotiez ! Ah oui Quentin, Clara vient de m'y faire penser, un autre symptôme dont vous pourriez ne pas vous méfier, vous pourriez vous sentir… euphorique.

Quentin se leva, lissant avec un sourire vague les pans de son costume.

— Vous voulez bien me dire son nom ? Ça pourrait la déstabiliser un peu si je montre que je le connais…

— Votre robot vous l'a dit : son nom est comme une musique qui coule, elle s'appelle River Song.

Le jeune homme sourit et dit en partant :

— Souhaitez-moi bonne chance

— Oui, vous en aurez besoin.

.°.

Le Docteur le regarda s'éloigner, adossé pensivement à sa chaise. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

— Je vais être obligé de vous faire mes plus plates excuses, moi aussi, et reconnaître que j'ai été vraiment idiot. Le cerveau de la bande était bien une femme… même si ce n'était pas Miss Watts, dit-il sans regarder Clara.

— Pourquoi River fait-elle cela ?

— Elle n'est ni tout à fait morte, ni tout à fait vivante. Si vous la connaissiez mieux vous sauriez que ce n'est pas un état qui doit lui convenir… River était une force de la nature. Elle était terrible ! dit-il en souriant un peu. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, c'était une inconnue pour moi mais elle me connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Nos lignes temporelles étaient à rebours... Je ne vais pas vous dire qu'à neuf cent ans, j'étais jeune et impressionnable… J'ai pourtant vu une femme forte, sûre d'elle, piquante, pleine de ressources, magnifique et… elle avait un tournevis sonique !…

— Ah je gage que ça devait être bien difficile de résister à ça, observa Clara. Pensez-donc, un tournevis sonique…

— Moquez-vous donc !… Personne n'a de tournevis sonique. Il peut y avoir des blasters soniques, des stylos soniques… mais des tournevis non ! Cette femme inconnue qui avait un objet qui ne pouvait que m'appartenir, m'a révélé qu'elle était ma femme, et afin que je la croie – parce qu'à juste titre, ça me semblait impossible car les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont pas bigames – elle a murmuré mon nom en gallifréen. Avec un accent pitoyable mais charmant… Je suis un renégat et un fuyard comme An' Ghar, seuls les gens de mon peuple le connaissent et même eux refuseraient de le prononcer.  
C'était la première fois que je la voyais, j'étais méfiant et elle avait l'air désemparée que je sois incapable de la reconnaître. Elle a refusé mon aide, elle m'a assommé, elle m'a attaché avec sa fichue paire de menottes qu'elle trimballe toujours sur elle – et qu'elle a dû hériter de sa mère – et puis elle a donné sa vie pour nous sauver tous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que mon incarnation de l'époque pouvait accepter sans s'en faire… sans se sentir dépossédé. Le grand idiot romantique que j'étais a pensé qu'il devait « faire quelque chose ». Ça me semblait invraisemblable que je change assez dans le futur pour aller jusqu'à épouser quelqu'un, ça m'a rendu _bêtement_ curieux. Ne vous méprenez pas, je trouve ça bien d'être curieux. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bien. Mais là… A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que je la condamnais à l'enfer. Je ne la connaissais pas encore. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne le supporterait pas… Je me suis juste dit que tout finissait forcément mieux si elle survivait un peu, plutôt que d'être complètement morte.  
Alors… pourquoi River fait-elle tout cela ? Mais parce que la décision du Tardis de la rappeler après ma dernière régénération, lui a montré qu'elle pouvait vivre ! Le hasard de nos pérégrinations a fait que nous sommes tombés sur une évolution future de la machine de Cormack. River la connaît, elle sait de quoi elle est capable. Il est hors de question qu'elle possède quelque chose d'aussi sophistiqué et d'aussi puissant ! Elle pourrait prendre n'importe quelle apparence humaine ou non, elle serait quasi indestructible, elle pourrait voyager dans le temps et faire tout ce qui lui plairait en toute impunité.

— Et vous seul avez le droit d'être presque immortel et de voyager dans le temps, en toute impunité ?

Il plissa les yeux avec un air mécontent.

— Les Seigneurs du Temps sont _éduqués_ pour ça, pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Et par ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, j'ai des compagnons qui peuvent me rappeler à l'ordre s'ils estiment que je fais fausse route…

— Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous abandonnée au tombeau de Trenzalore ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'en la gardant près de vous, vous auriez pu éviter tout cela ?

Il rit mais ce n'était pas joyeux.

— Mais elle ne voulait pas rester auprès de moi ! Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de rester, avant de vous rencontrer… Elle n'a jamais voulu !

— Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi ?

— Jamais.

— Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas _demandé_ pourquoi ?

Un léger soupir lui échappa.

— River est indépendante. Et je ne suis pas spécialement fait pour la vie de couple. Les rares fois où elle a accepté de voyager seule avec moi, elle me rendait la vie impossible.

— Ah mon Dieu, j'aurais dû me douter que je n'étais pas votre seule « fille impossible », fit-elle comiquement. Vous avez connu pire... Et, vous n'avez donc jamais songé à l'apprivoiser de la seule façon convenable, et qui à mon avis aurait beaucoup contribué à l'amélioration de votre situation ?

— A quoi pensez-vous exactement ?

— Exactement ?... Mais à lui rendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour vous !

— Vous dites cela bien à l'aise, mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que peuvent être les sentiments de River… Par ailleurs, je ne vous l'ai probablement jamais dit mais j'ai eu une famille il y a très longtemps. Ils sont morts sur Gallifrey.

— Et bien ! Donc vous êtes veuf depuis un temps incalculable.

Il arbora une expression triste.

— Le mariage gallifréen est différent. C'est un engagement tel que nous ne nous considérons pas « libres » parce que l'un des deux meurt.

— Vous êtes comme les perruches ? Le survivant se laisse dépérir de chagrin ?

— La comparaison n'est pas spécialement flatteuse…

— Donc quoi ? Vous considérez que vous n'avez pas vraiment épousé River ? Que votre mariage n'est pas valide ?

Il la regarda en soupirant, tapotant nerveusement les bras de la chaise en osier sur laquelle il était assis.

— Et à un moment, vous comptez me dire ce que vous espérez obtenir en me poussant de la sorte dans mes retranchements, ou pas ?

— C'est la première fois que vous voulez bien dire quelque chose de quelqu'un qui a compté pour vous… et Dieu sait quand ça va se reproduire ! Par ailleurs, je trouve intéressant de clarifier la question de vos sentiments pour River (et des sentiments de River pour vous) car s'il s'avérait qu'il en existe toujours de part et d'autre – ce que je tends à croire étant donné ce que j'ai surpris avec Martha quand nous étions sur son cargo – s'il s'avérait qu'il en existe toujours donc : toute cette situation n'existerait pas ! Quentin n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour son androïde, ses concurrents non plus, et vous n'auriez même pas besoin de vous culpabiliser de venir me chercher trop souvent pour que j'aie une vie… car vous pourriez voyager avec River, ou vous occuper de trouver une solution pour lui rendre l'autonomie à laquelle elle aspire… J'ai vu des tas de dessins animés enfant, où un homme de l'espace voyage avec une androïde intelligente et super sexy… Je suis sûre qu'elle les a vus aussi…

— Ah, j'ai dû les manquer… répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

— Et bien ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il la regarda un instant et se laissa aller, le dos contre sa chaise qui crissa un peu sous son poids.

— J'en dis que vous êtes une incurable romantique…

— Je ne l'ai pas rêvé ce baiser…

Le regard clair du Docteur s'assombrit.

— Et quand bien même, ça aurait été vrai à ce moment… Certaines choses ont changé depuis et d'une façon telle qu'il me sera difficile de passer outre, comme si de rien n'était. River a manifestement décidé de tourner la page.

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda Clara en fronçant les sourcils, un peu dépitée de voir tout son charmant échafaudage romantique tomber à plat sans autre forme de procès.

— Quand votre femme couche avec un homme méprisable, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un _accident_ ? Je crois qu'elle a été assez claire.

Clara porta sa main à sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de pitié. Triple andouille ! Elle avait oublié John Hart et Miss Watts… qui peut-être n'était pas Miss Watts à ce moment-là.

— Ce n'est pas très sûr… commença-t-elle timidement.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Clara, vous m'avez dit un jour que vous pensiez que j'étais un bon juge des caractères, vous vous en souvenez ?

— Assez bien, ça devait être avant-hier…

— Et bien dites-vous que je me sens assez sûr de pouvoir reconnaître de quoi serait capable une Miss Watts d'une part, et de de quoi serait capable une River que j'aurais ignorée et déçue après qu'elle aurait tout fait pour essayer d'attirer mon attention… Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

— Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait parce qu'elle était désespérée ? John a dit qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion… qu'il s'était trouvé là…

— Ma chère enfant, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler « John ». Le mariage gallifréen n'est pas de même nature que les unions terriennes, c'est une relation beaucoup plus… fusionnelle et plus profonde qui lie durablement les deux personnes qui s'y engagent. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple métaphore romantique et de jolis mots qui n'impliqueraient que de la poésie… Les époux sont liés bien au-delà d'une simple convention sociale, affectivement, mentalement, spirituellement… En se donnant à un autre homme délibérément, River m'a en quelque sorte signifié son divorce… et son nouveau mariage.

— Cela a l'air très rigide et très exigeant comme coutume.

— Tous deux vont bientôt comprendre à quel point ! Mais… vous auriez tort d'imaginer que c'est quelque chose de… désagréable. Et ça n'a rien d'une coutume. C'est une réalité qui impose la fidélité. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous établissons soigneusement nos unions parce qu'elles sont prévues pour durer… L'entente entre les époux est primordiale, car le niveau d'intimité ne se borne pas au seul partage d'une proximité physique et affective. Nous _devenons_ un peu plus notre conjoint au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Et je veux bien admettre que pour River et moi, le mariage était… un défi permanent et à peu près aussi judicieux que le mariage de la flamme et du bidon d'essence...

La métaphore fit sourire Clara qui se demanda malicieusement qui tenait quel rôle.  
Elle n'avait pas très envie que cesse trop vite ce petit moment entre eux, où elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il lui parlait comme à une amie. Elle demanda alors encore :

— Mais si les Seigneurs du Temps se régénèrent, ils sont alors différents… Qu'advient-il de leur mariage dans ce cas ? Est-il dissout ?

— Et bien, je vois que cette question vous passionne !… Déjà les Seigneurs du Temps ne se régénèrent pas à tout bout de champ… Je constitue une sorte d'exception à ce titre, qui tient à mon mode de vie assez dangereux. Sur Gallifrey, ça n'arrivait quasiment pas. En cas de régénération, les époux refaisaient une cérémonie très simple pour signifier sans ambiguïté qu'ils restaient mariés.

Clara fit la moue et réfléchit.

— River est humaine. Est-ce qu'elle connaît bien toutes ces coutumes ? Êtes-vous véritablement et honnêtement certain qu'elle voulait vous blesser intentionnellement ?

— Il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne peut pas ignorer… dit-il prudemment.

Clara plissa les yeux et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

— Vous ne lui avez jamais expliqué tout cela, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'expliquer.

Elle se leva d'un bond, passablement furieuse, la colère et la déception déformaient légèrement ses traits pourtant pas trop vilains d'habitude.

— Pas nécessaire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous à la fin ? Pas _nécessaire_ ?

— Calmez-vous. Vous êtes encore en train d'oublier que je ne suis pas humain. Si je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je n'exprime pas un jugement ou une croyance… J'essaie de dire – en dépassant mon embarras croissant – que les époux peuvent communiquer autrement lorsqu'ils sont mariés. Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de se parler. Ils partagent leurs pensées… parce que nous sommes télépathes.

— QUOI ? Encore quelque chose que vous vous êtes bien gardé de dire ! s'exclama-t-elle en tremblant de fureur.

Il jeta un regard alentours. Les autres clients leur envoyaient des œillades discrètes mais surprises. Quelques murmures se firent entendre.

— Rasseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer… dit-il en baissant d'un ton. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. J'apprécie votre spontanéité et je tenais à la préserver… Les gens n'aiment pas forcément être au courant. Ils s'imaginent que je pourrais les espionner, connaître tous leurs secrets… ce genre de chose.

— Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se croisant les bras, toujours un peu fâchée. Ça doit être un avantage tactique considérable !

— Et bien apprenez qu'ordinairement, les gens sont pleins de souffrance qu'ils cachent sous différents masques. Pas forcément par duplicité, parfois par simple politesse… Je n'utilise mes capacités télépathiques qu'en dernier recours, la plupart du temps pour soulager quelqu'un et avec l'autorisation du patient. Toutefois les Seigneurs du Temps fonctionnent télépathiquement de façon « naturelle » avec les Tardis et avec leur conjoint. C'est ainsi que River connaissait mon véritable nom et qu'elle a pu ouvrir mon tombeau. Je ne le lui ai jamais _dit_. Mais ce n'était simplement pas possible de le lui cacher parce que lorsque nous étions ensemble et très proches, nous pouvions partager nos pensées.

— Que vous puissiez lire les siennes parce que c'est une prérogative Seigneur du Temps je comprends, mais pourquoi pouvait-elle lire les vôtres si elle était humaine ?

— Bien observé. River a été conçue dans le Tardis, la proximité du vortex a affecté les cellules de son embryon en lui conférant des caractéristiques propres aux Seigneurs du Temps, qui les ont d'ailleurs partiellement pour les mêmes raisons.

— Mais ?...

Le Docteur lui envoya un regard impatienté. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il y avait un mais ?

— La télépathie est latente chez les humains. C'est… moi qui l'ai fortifiée chez River, et avant que vous ne le demandiez : parce que je l'aimais. Et je vous préviens que je n'en dirai pas davantage !

.°.


	2. C2 : Like a prayer

**CHAPITRE XIII**

QUENTIN CORMACK

Le groom qui était venu chercher Quentin ne le conduisit pas à la chambre de Miss Watts, mais à une petite pièce au sous-sol qu'ils atteignirent en prenant un ascenseur de service. En marchant le long de fins corridors dont les plafonds s'ornaient d'énormes tuyaux de climatisation, il questionna son guide, un peu surpris par la destination, et le jeune garçon expliqua que c'était la salle de répétition pour les artistes. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Au milieu d'un espace assez triste aux murs ocres qu'éclairaient quelques rares spots un peu faibles, il la vit se détacher comme dans un halo, fraîche dans une tenue blanche très simple, sans maquillage, les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, avec un casque sur les oreilles. Elle fredonnait mais elle s'arrêta quand elle les aperçut, et le retira.

— Merci Jimmy, dit-elle. Monsieur Cormack, dit-elle en le saluant juste en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Le groom les laissa aussitôt et Quentin le regarda partir avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas totalement. Reportant son attention sur elle, il scruta ses yeux et leur éclat particulier le convainquit qu'il avait bien affaire à celle qu'il avait vue la première fois. Celle qui l'avait incité à monter dans sa chambre pour voir son robot. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait finalement jamais rencontré la vraie Amy-Leigh Watts. Juste cette mystérieuse « River Song ». Les yeux gris de la jeune femme étaient un peu graves, il se sentait vaguement intimidé sous leur examen. Que regardait-elle ainsi ? Ce que tout le monde voyait en lui probablement. Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, aux yeux bruns, au visage banal… dans un costume à 7000 crédits ?

— Finalement, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? dit-il pour rompre cet intimidant silence.

— Dans la mesure où vous n'avez rien mis du tout dans mon verre, ce serait assez mal venu… Je ne suis pas certaine d'être disponible ce soir et je voulais seulement vous remercier pour vos fleurs et pour vos excuses, dit-elle.

— Vous étiez manifestement en train de répéter, je ne vais pas vous déranger en plein travail.

— Merci. Mais avant que vous partiez, j'avais tout de même quelque chose à vous demander.

Elle baissait les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait mais lança tout à trac :

— Je voulais savoir si vous étiez du genre à aimer connaître la vérité.

— Contre de l'argent ?

Elle rit en secouant la tête négativement.

— Non je n'ai rien à vendre, je veux acheter. Mais je devine que vous voudrez sans doute avoir quelques garanties.

— Pour quelle espèce de transaction ?

— Oh, nous venons d'entrer dans une zone de franchise maximale… Très bien. Je souhaiterais… acquérir l'un de vos androïdes lorsque vous aurez fini leur développement. Je compte bien sûr soutenir vos recherches d'ici là, comme je vous l'ai écrit.

— Je vais être honnête avec vous : je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrai mener ce projet à terme.

— Je vais être honnête avec vous : je suis persuadée que vous allez y arriver. D'ici environ un an, j'aimerais reprendre rendez-vous et revenir voir où vous en êtes.

— Pourquoi un an ?

— J'ai des impératifs personnels. Cela vous laisserait le temps de perfectionner un ou deux autres prototypes.

— Otto sera très déçu. Il voulait vous revoir très vite... J'ai une autre proposition. Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas rejoindre mon équipe ?

— Qui est Otto ?

— L'androïde que vous avez essayé de subtiliser.

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda directement dans les yeux cette fois.

— Je voulais juste l'essayer. Et à ce propos, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous assommer, j'ai mal réagi aux protections présentes sur votre machine.

— Le Docteur me l'a expliqué. Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un androïde, voilà ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit.

— Le Docteur dit ce qui l'arrange… Méfiez-vous de lui, M. Cormack. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il a tendance à engendrer des monstres de foire à son contact. Je suis l'un d'entre eux.

— Est-ce que ce serait très impoli de vous demander ce que vous êtes, justement ? Otto dit que vous êtes à moitié déesse et à moitié intelligence artificielle…

— A moitié déesse ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire un peu désabusé qui contrastait avec la grande jeunesse de ses traits. Je ne suis rien de tout cela. Je suis bien plus prosaïquement ce qu'on a toujours appelé un fantôme.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Pas du tout. Vous vouliez la vérité, je vous la donne. Mon corps a été détruit mais ma conscience est toujours active. Je n'ai ni théorie scientifique, ni religion pour l'expliquer. Je veux un androïde réaliste pour pouvoir me déplacer et interagir sans attirer spécifiquement l'attention car actuellement je suis enfermée là où je suis. Je dispose de tout mon temps et de vastes ressources pour apprendre, étudier ou rechercher. Mais je ne peux les partager avec personne.

— Vous êtes enfermée dans Miss Watts ?

Elle sourit avec un signe de dénégation.

— Non, Miss Watts est une solution de fortune – inespérée – mais qui ne saurait être que temporaire. Je ne peux pas la priver de son existence sous prétexte que j'ai perdu la mienne.

— Etes-vous complice avec Hart ? voulut-il savoir.

— Je ne dirais pas cela. J'ai eu besoin de lui uniquement pour ramener votre androïde à l'hôtel car vos sécurités logicielles me rendaient son maniement terriblement problématique.

— Il dit de vous que vous êtes dangereuse et désespérée. Vous avez un commentaire ?

— Si vous êtes d'accord pour me vendre l'un de vos futurs prototypes, j'ai plutôt de quoi conserver espoir, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors dites-moi… Est-ce que nous avons un accord ?

— Professeur Song, commença-t-il, j'ai deux hommes qui ne sont pas du genre à se laisser effrayer qui ont l'air d'avoir pourtant peur de vous... Vous pouvez comprendre que j'hésite à conclure un marché dans ces conditions. Et si vous étiez vraiment dangereuse ? Une psychopathe qui serait à nouveau libre de nuire ? Je ne suis pas prêt à tout ni à accepter n'importe quel financement si…

— Et c'est pour ça que je préfère vous laisser un peu de temps pour me connaître. Vous vous ferez une meilleure opinion par vous-même.

— Donnez-moi immédiatement les raisons pour lesquelles Le Docteur et Hart ont peur de vous. Ce n'est pas négociable. Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est non tout de suite.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire légèrement embarrassé, immédiatement contredit par ses paroles assurées.

— Je suis une femme forte et relativement intelligente, certains hommes n'aiment pas du tout être challengés à ce niveau, ça pourrait déjà être une explication suffisante... Mais je suis aussi l'ex-femme du Docteur. Et il est _responsable_ de l'état qui est le mien. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à l'origine de mon décès, il en éprouve de la culpabilité. Il me connait. Il sait quelle a été ma vie, il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas forcément été un bon mari pour moi. Il n'a sans doute aucune envie de me voir redébarquer dans son existence à la moindre occasion surtout maintenant qu'il a refait sa vie…

— Miss Oswin est son directeur financier. Leurs rapports sont professionnels. Amicaux très certainement mais rien de plus. Il l'appelle « ma chère enfant »…

— Oh vraiment ? fit-elle avec un petit rire amusé. Je parie que la petite Clara ne prend pas ça très bien…

— Et Hart ? coupa Quentin.

— Lui ? Je ne le connaissais pas avant de l'assommer. C'est apparemment un ancien agent du Temps en roue libre depuis que son organisation a été dissoute. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, je le crains… Je pense qu'il a pu être impressionné quand j'ai « pris possession » de lui. Miss Watts n'est pas réellement consciente de ma présence. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de la conversation que nous avons en ce moment. Aussi ne vous vexez pas si elle vous ignore tout à l'heure… Hart lui était conscient de bout en bout. Il était très difficile à piloter et il ne se laissait pas faire... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'assurer de sa coopération. Je suppose que mes manœuvres d'intimidation ont porté correctement leurs fruits. Et oui, j'ai menacé de le tuer.

— Comment vos menaces pouvaient-elles être aussi intimidantes pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

— J'avais un contrôle total sur toutes ses fonctions vitales, je lui en ai apporté la preuve, il m'a crue.

— J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir comprendre comment vous êtes capable de faire cela…

— Allez-vous réfléchir à mon offre ? éluda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

— Et vous à la mienne ? renvoya-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Malheureusement je ne peux pas l'accepter pour l'instant car je me suis déjà engagée sur un autre projet.

— Celui d'un concurrent ? N'y a-t-il aucune chance que je vous arrache à lui ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse considérer que vous soyez réellement un concurrent sérieux pour Dame Nature… s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle tendit sa main fine aux doigts délicats face à lui.

— Avons-nous un accord ?

Il la regarda avec hésitation. Une petite main délicate, au bout d'un bras tout mince. Cela n'avait pas l'air si dangereux.

— Le Docteur m'a bien recommandé d'éviter tout contact physique avec vous.

— Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

— Pour éviter ce que vous êtes en train de faire à Miss Watts. Vous servir de moi, accéder à mes labos et à mes recherches…

— Oui ça bien sûr. Mais si nous avons accord, à quoi cela me servirait-il ? Il me suffirait de vous appeler de temps en temps… Prendre rendez-vous tout à fait officiellement, en tant qu'investisseur… C'est vous qui connaissez le sujet, pas moi. C'est votre intelligence et votre passion qui doivent travailler et elles seront meilleures que le miennes, du moins tant que je n'y travaillerai pas sérieusement… Le Docteur ne vous a pas donné la vraie raison. La vraie raison c'est qu'il craint que vous ne perdiez votre objectivité. Il craint que je vous rallie à ma propre cause parce qu'elle est très proche de la vôtre… Votre frère n'aurait pas pu survivre sans la cybernétique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez fouillé dans ses dossiers médicaux ?

— M. Cormack, je vis habituellement dans la mémoire d'un superordinateur doté d'une puissance de traitement phénoménale. De temps en temps, je me sers des avantages que ma « maison » me procure, je le reconnais.

— Vous vouliez faire pression sur moi ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Je voulais savoir avant de m'adresser à vous s'il y avait une toute petite chance pour que vous ayez envie d'aider une personne presque morte à retrouver un semblant de vie.

Il la regarda pendant de longues secondes, puis saisit impulsivement sa main dans la sienne assez brièvement. Elle souriait et ses yeux étaient un peu brillants, comme si elle allait pleurer. Il la lâcha et recula vers la porte avant de la saluer pour se retirer.

Effectivement, il comprenait beaucoup mieux grâce à ce bref contact contre quoi le Docteur essayait de le mettre réellement en garde. Une fois dehors, il regarda la paume de sa main et la frotta pensivement de l'autre pouce. Légère absence ? Euphorie ?  
Il se sentit soudain pris d'une profonde sympathie pour Otto.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

Il regarda son verre vide. Et la place de John, vide à côté de lui. A la seconde où le Docteur avait mis les pieds dans la salle, son ami s'était éclipsé comme par enchantement en lui disant qu'ainsi il aurait une chance. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait faire cela. Apparaître et disparaître presque magiquement, on ne savait comment.

Le Capitaine se sentit vraiment stupide d'avoir envie de le serrer contre lui simplement parce qu'il était dorénavant _distant_. Et qu'il y avait tant d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. La mémoire était une chose étrangement sélective. Il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs avec lui, loin de là. Sur la station de Velquesh son comportement avait été des plus bizarres. De temps en temps, il avait bien vu briller dans ses yeux des éclairs familiers, mais jamais il ne s'était vraiment laissé approcher ou toucher, alors qu'autrefois tous les moyens étaient bons lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Tous. Maintenant, il avait l'air tellement réticent. Il repensa à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble où il était resté à ses côtés mais… presque… stoïque ? Il n'avait pas insisté, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Souvent le pire.

L'apparition du Docteur venu droit jusqu'à lui l'obligea à interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Un vrai choc, sa nouvelle apparence ! Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux perçants très clairs, une étrange et anachronique petite moustache assortie d'un bouc qui lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un mousquetaire, la prestance d'un danseur dans son costume sombre avec sa redingote doublée d'une très provocatrice soie rouge vermillon, des mocassins fantastiques, un petit rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il eut l'air de prendre la pose en s'accoudant au bar.

— Alors ? Rien à dire ? fit-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

— Si on excepte que vous avez presque exactement la tête de Frobisher !…

— Frobisher ?

— John Frobisher, un secrétaire du gouvernement avec qui j'ai eu à gérer un dossier particulièrement terrible il y a de ça des années…

— Jack ! Vous me dites que vous connaissez déjà cette tête ? Au temps pour mon effet de surprise !…

— Oui, je viens de vous le dire. Et d'ailleurs, c'est… assez flippant. Dites-moi que vous n'étiez pas Frobisher !... Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Où est donc passé mon grand tout maigre ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, j'aurais voulu vous parler… mais vous m'avez collé ce type dans les pattes, et puis vous avez disparu des radars…

— Beaucoup de boulot… éluda le Docteur. Que faites-vous par ici ?

— Je vous cherchais, figurez-vous.

— En général, les gens qui me cherchent ne me trouvent pas…

— Peut-être que c'était parce que cette fois, les conséquences dépassent ma seule petite personne…

— Que vouliez-vous ?

— Le manipulateur de vortex. J'ai besoin de me mettre au vert pendant un moment. Et j'envisageais une époque très tranquille et surtout très peu technologique.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ? sourcilla le Docteur.

— Directement, rien du tout. Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Torchwood ou à Unit récemment ?

— Pas vraiment non, j'étais très occupé ailleurs, avant d'y retourner il y a quelques semaines, je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis… très longtemps.

— Longtemps comment ? Des années ?

— Des siècles plutôt…

Jack ouvrit la bouche et une certaine anxiété se peignit sur ses traits.

— Vous voulez dire que la Terre est sans protection pour des siècles parce que vous êtes retenu quelque part en ce moment même ?

— Euh, actuellement je suis bien là, _vous ne parlez pas tout seul, _fit-il sarcastique.

— Mais vous êtes une incarnation future, n'est-ce pas ? Les rapports disent que vous êtes un homme jeune avec un goût prononcé pour les chapeaux et les nœuds papillons…

.°.

Une voix de femme s'éleva alors derrière eux, s'immisçant dans leur conversation :

— Non, c'est faux ! Ils disent qu'il a un goût prononcé pour les jolies filles !

Jack se retourna avec un sourire surpris et découvrit une petite brune au regard doux et pétillant, avec un adorable nez mutin et des fossettes. Il lui prit la main d'un air ravi.

— Je peux témoigner sur une assez longue période que c'est parfaitement vrai… Jack Harkness. Miss ?

— Je suis Clara, répondit-elle, je voyage avec le Docteur depuis sa précédente incarnation. Celle qui aimait les nœuds papillons. Apparemment, la nouvelle n'a pas encore complètement décidé de me remiser dans son placard à souvenirs…

— Je serais complètement navré qu'il le fasse, répondit Jack d'un ton qui démentait totalement ses propos, avant d'effleurer d'un léger baiser le dos de sa main.

— _Biiieeen_, fit le Docteur pour couper court à toute autre tentative de flirt de sa part, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Jack allait justement me dire pourquoi il avait besoin de son manipulateur de vortex…

— Encore ce machin ? Vous en avez un aussi ? demanda-t-elle en jetant aussitôt un regard oblique à son poignet.

— C'est-à-dire que… il n'y en a pas beaucoup en circulation, vous savez…

— Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que c'est le _must have_, ces derniers temps… fit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet au Docteur.

— Qu'est-ce que Torchwood ou Unit auraient dû me dire ? demanda le Docteur. J'ai vu récemment Martha et Mickey.

— Ils vous ont parlé de moi ?

— Non, mais nous étions un tout petit peu occupés par… une crise sanitaire, fit le Docteur en repensant à la formulation de Mickey concernant les lapins de Pernn.

Le regard de Jack s'agrandit d'effroi.

— Sur Terre ? demanda-t-il d'un air très inquiet.

— Non pas du tout, dans l'espace de Pernn. Allez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Jack le regarda avec un peu de nervosité, agita la tête, en cherchant comment présenter les choses.

— Je sais que vous allez me dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit »… Il se passe que Torchwood me considère à présent comme une menace. Je ne peux plus revenir sur Terre. Ce qui est… assez ironique étant donné le rôle que j'ai tenu dans la résurrection de cette organisation et la façon dont je m'y suis dévoué corps et âme… Pendant que vous étiez _très occupé_, il s'est produit quelque chose de remarquablement ennuyeux. Sur Terre, certains ont découvert ma capacité à refuser de rester mort, et ont essayé de l'utiliser à grande échelle sur la population à des fins de contrôle. C'est allé très loin.

— Très loin comment ? demanda Clara, étonnée de n'en avoir que des souvenirs très vagues et très confus.

— Plus personne ne mourrait mais sans possibilité de guérison non plus… Enfin quand je dis plus personne, plus personne sauf moi… Bref, ce n'est pas le propos, nous avons réussi à résoudre tout cela par nous-mêmes. Seulement vous savez comme moi que la Terre est truffée d'aliens – n'y voyez pas d'offense – et que ce petit détail a fini par fuiter hors du système solaire, en attirant après moi une quantité considérable et toujours croissante de nuisibles venus de tous les coins de l'univers, prêts à tout pour me dépecer afin de comprendre ma biologie… Ceci rendait le travail de Torchwood franchement compliqué… Après presque un an, et toujours plus d'attaques, j'ai été… banni pour le bien de tous.

— J'en suis vraiment navré, Jack, dit le Docteur. C'était il y a longtemps ?

— Assez oui, mais à votre échelle, je suppose que non…

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes avec Hart ? Pour son manipulateur ? Je préfère vous dire que je l'ai désactivé aussi.

Jack eut un petit sourire triste.

— Il me l'a dit presque tout de suite.

— Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

— Non, il n'a pas eu besoin. C'est votre petite marotte.

— Où est-il maintenant ? insista le Docteur.

— Il s'est éclipsé dès que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il m'a dit que j'aurais de meilleures chances si vous ne me voyiez pas avec lui.

Le regard du Docteur se fit glacial.

— Je vous ai _déjà_ vu avec lui… et ça lui donne un peu raison ! Mais je n'aime pas du tout ce que vous m'apprenez sur Torchwood… Je n'ai jamais aimé Torchwood… Mais comment ont-ils pu vous faire cela ? Froidement ?...

— Qui vous dit que ça a été froidement ? rétorqua Jack. Ils ne sont pas à blâmer. J'aurais voulu partir de moi-même. Quel autre choix avions-nous ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous resté avec Hart quand il vous a dit qu'il n'avait plus de manipulateur ? insista le Docteur, plutôt méfiant.

Jack rit sous l'incongruité apparente de la question.

— Pourquoi ? Mais pour avoir deux minutes de pause enfin !… J'ai des assassins et des chasseurs de primes à mes trousses depuis près de vingt ans… Partout où je vais. Partout où je m'installe. Ils finissent toujours par savoir où je suis. Cela prend quelques semaines, parfois quelques mois… En l'embauchant, disons que je m'accorde un léger répit car c'est un combattant efficace. Et compte tenu de ma situation, c'est déjà beaucoup.

— Et pourquoi lui accepte-t-il de vous aider ? demanda Clara.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir me flatter en disant que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps… mais la vérité c'est plus probablement qu'il doit y trouver un intérêt quelconque, répondit Jack. Car c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne… Mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment bien lequel…

* * *

RIVER SONG

River laissait Miss Watts se concentrer car elle était sur le point de passer sur scène. Elle se répétait mentalement ses chansons. Elle les connaissait. River elle-même les connaissait, à force de l'entendre répéter. Elle avait aussi tout son trac, ce qui était un peu désagréable ! Elle opéra un léger retrait pour en ressentir moins la pression. Elle faisait les cent pas dans les coulisses, en vérifiant sans arrêt son maquillage dans un petit miroir. Les quelques minutes qui précédaient l'entrée en scène étaient toujours difficiles. Mais une fois qu'elle y était, tout allait bien.

En allant et venant dans le petit espace mal éclairé et encombré de tout un tas de matériel, de caisses et d'accessoires, elle manqua de se tordre la cheville car elle était juchée sur une nouvelle paire de chaussures à laquelle elle n'était pas encore habituée. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Et s'appuya sur une boîte assez grande, couchée sur une espèce de socle, qui devait servir pour un numéro de magie, afin de rajuster son escarpin mauve assorti à sa robe longue.

Devant ses yeux au sol, elle vit soudain une paire de bottes. Elles étaient portées sur un pantalon de toile foncée, au-dessus un maillot de coton était visible sous une veste courte un peu bizarre avec des attaches compliquées qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Mais ce visage, par contre lui, elle le connaissait.  
River fut tirée brutalement de sa retraite semi-méditative par des niveaux d'adrénaline critiques qui résonnèrent comme autant d'alarmes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

John Hart. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas ! Amy-Leigh ressentait une intense panique à le retrouver là, vraiment tout proche. Il ne disait rien mais son attitude était perçue comme légèrement menaçante, elle recula. L'entrée en scène avait lieu dans un peu plus de cinq minutes.

— Que voulez-vous ? C'est à moi très bientôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler.

Il secoua la tête lentement sans rien dire, avec son sourire inquiétant accroché aux canines.  
Oh non, pas ça, se disait River en voyant l'éclat noir de ses pupilles dilatées par le désir qui assombrissait ses yeux clairs. Si elle n'intervenait pas, il allait fondre sur elle et n'en faire qu'une bouchée…

Alors qu'il approchait pour l'enlacer, River revint instantanément au premier plan, et tendit le bras pour le maintenir à distance, mais il vint au contact de sa paume.

_« Enfin ! » _pensa-t-il. _« Enfin te voilà ! »._

Sous ses doigts, elle ressentit partiellement l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait l'envahir à son tour et en réponse, elle investit plus avant Miss Watts pour tenter de la protéger. Il avait noué un bras autour de sa taille et elle ressentit un vertige bizarre comme si il s'était ouvert d'un coup et qu'elle tombait irrésistiblement vers lui.

_« Que fais-tu ? John ! Arrête, ce jeu maintenant ! »._

Il la serra plus étroitement et elle se cambra. Elle devait résister et ne surtout pas lâcher Miss Watts. Elle utilisa sa paume toujours sur sa poitrine et celle-ci commença à briller.

— John, tu as envie de tester mon défibrillateur portatif ? demanda-t-elle la voix un peu cassée, tandis qu'il menaçait de déchirer sa robe dont les bretelles étaient trop fines pour ses caresses fébriles.

Il l'écrasa contre lui et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui envoyer une petite décharge sur le torse. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa, avant de la mettre autour de son épaule. Tout à fait gentiment. Comme s'il ne venait pas de se prendre plusieurs dizaines de volts de trop.

— Méchante, répondit-il en la renversant sur la cabine avec un petit rire, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

De nouveau, elle ressentit le vertige étrange qui l'appelait.

_« Que fais-tu ? »_

_« Je croyais que c'était évident »_ répondit-il tout en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa. Malheur ! Elle pensa tout oublier, soudain légère, et elle s'abandonna malgré elle à son baiser. Le prenant pour une acceptation, il émit mentalement un remerciement de soulagement et de joie en la repoussant un peu plus contre la boîte et l'y asseoir. Elle se sentit frémir sous ses caresses de plus en plus précises. Elle n'était pas sûre que ses bras possèdent encore la moindre volonté de le repousser.

_« John, lâche-moi, je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de Miss Watts »._

_« C'est ce que je veux »._

_« S'il te plait ! Tu lui fais peur ! __**Nous**__ lui faisons peur »…_

_« Crois-moi, je m'efforce pourtant d'être tout à fait délicat »_ répondit-il en embrassant un sein pâle et doux qu'il venait de dévoiler en dégageant une bretelle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce beaucoup plus difficile cette fois ? Miss Watts en panique était là et bien là, les caresses de John étaient… oh miséricorde, elles étaient merveilleuses, et elle devait être sur scène dans deux minutes ! Et la mauvaise nouvelle, était que ni elle ni la jeune femme n'étaient en état de chanter, quoique pour des raisons très différentes.

John ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle augmenta un peu le taux de ses endorphines pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop et le choqua électriquement plus fort dans l'espoir qu'il perde conscience.

— Encore, murmura-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas conçu pour être agréable !

John rit et lui envoya une œillade terriblement lascive. Elle ressentit encore le vertige qui l'attirait vers lui et son désir comme s'il était le sien. Elle soupira, incrédule de la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait lui céder sans même parvenir à résister, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. N'y avait-il donc rien pour l'arrêter ?

Un toussotement appuyé se fit entendre derrière eux.

.°.

Un grand et bel homme en manteau posté contre la porte les regardait à l'oeuvre sans aucune gêne. Presque avec curiosité.

— Et bien, et bien, et bien… fit-il entre ses dents. Mais vous arriveriez presque à me faire rougir les enfants…

River braqua les yeux sur lui et l'avertit :

— Soit vous déguerpissez, soit vous vous rendez utile en le retenant une minute.

Il s'approcha d'un air curieux, en enjambant sans difficulté le bazar qui trainait par terre.

— Je n'étais pas certain de devoir vous interrompre… Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ?

— Jack, va-t-en ! gronda John.

— Oh, toi tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, remarqua le Capitaine. Allez, laisse la jeune fille tranquille maintenant…

— Ne t'en mêle pas !

Le Capitaine exécuta aussitôt une prise qui bloquait les bras de Hart et le tira en arrière. Il se débattit mais l'immortel ne lâcha pas.

— Vous feriez mieux de filer, dit-il à la jeune femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Elle se redressa et descendit de son perchoir, offrant un très plaisant tableau maintenant qu'elle était toute défaite, sa blondeur en pagaille et ses joues roses.

A la surprise du Capitaine, elle vint pourtant vers eux et leva une main vers le visage de John.

— Je suis navrée, dit-elle. C'est trop difficile à supporter pour toi…

Elle pressa sur sa tempe et le Capitaine sentit son ami s'effondrer entre ses bras. Il le déposa au sol, tandis qu'elle en profitait pour rajuster un peu sa tenue.

— J'adorerais savoir comment vous avez fait ça… c'est encore mieux que la prise de Spoke !

Elle s'accroupit près de John, retenant le tissu de sa robe contre sa poitrine d'une main, pour poser son autre paume au centre de sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? demanda Jack.

— Chut ! dit-elle. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Je procède à une petite mise à jour… autrement il risque d'être un peu dangereux au réveil.

Jack lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

— Dites-moi ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! insista-t-il fermement.

Elle tourna la tête impatiemment vers lui.

— Laissez-moi finir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je devrais déjà être sur scène…

Elle se leva tandis qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet et il se sentit envahi par une délicieuse sensation. Il sourit de contentement sans voir qu'elle le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas sous la surprise.

— Hum, fit-il, votre sauveur du jour, j'ai l'impression ? J'ai plutôt envie de vous retourner la question… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ?

— Rien, je vous ai scanné. Vous avez l'air humain mais toutes vos cellules sont…

Il arqua un sourcil avec un sourire ravageur. Elle le lâcha immédiatement.

— Toutes mes cellules sont _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Il doit y avoir une erreur, murmura-t-elle.

— Revérifiez quand vous voulez, proposa-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je dois y aller, déclina-t-elle. Faites attention à vous quand il se réveillera !

Elle courut vers les toilettes des dames afin d'essayer de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être dans le carnage de sa tenue. Sa coiffure sophistiquée était défaite, elle retira donc toutes les barrettes pour laisser ses cheveux libres car leur longueur masquerait la bretelle cassée qu'elle attacha en nouant les deux moitiés. Elle nota ses yeux trop brillants et ses joues trop roses, essaya de calmer un peu son souffle court et courut vers la scène.

Miss Watts était tétanisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce soir, ce ne serait donc pas elle qui chanterait, les nerfs en pelote, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes.


	3. C3 : Fever

**CHAPITRE XIV - Fever**

JACK HARKNESS

Il attendit que son ami se réveille, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Il s'était assis par terre à côté de lui. Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il vit flamboyer de la colère dans son regard tandis qu'il serrait les poings en se relevant pour s'asseoir lui aussi. Il se frotta la figure, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il tremblait légèrement.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir ? demanda le Capitaine.

— Non, répondit John abruptement.

— Tu as pris quelque chose ? voulut-il savoir avec sollicitude. C'est un nouveau mélange ?

— Non ! répondit l'autre plus agressivement.

Plutôt au hasard, Jack posa sa main sur son genou et son ami sursauta. A la base, c'était davantage un geste amical parce qu'il le voyait hagard et tremblant et qu'il savait que parfois le contact rassurait ceux qui étaient sous l'emprise d'un mauvais trip.

— Ne me touche pas ! gronda-t-il.

Jack retira ostensiblement et lentement sa main, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Ou sinon _quoi_ ?

Un rictus se peignit sur le visage de John.

— Ou sinon, je te retire toutes tes fringues et c'est toi qui vas y passer !

— A la bonne heure ! s'égaya Jack. J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais…

— Je ne plaisante pas.

— Je le vois bien, répondit le Capitaine du tac au tac. Mais je veux bien m'offrir en sacrifice pour la bonne cause… Je suis un peu plus solide que cette charmante et délicate créature. Et, en ce qui me concerne, tout à fait consentant… Est-ce qu'à aucun moment tu n'es donc capable de te rendre compte que tu vas trop loin ? Que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

— Ne me fais pas la leçon…

— Et pourquoi non, si tu as l'air d'en avoir autant besoin ?

John le regarda de travers mais son ami avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

— Mais d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? contre-attaqua-t-il. Tu ne devais pas tenter de convaincre ton précieux Docteur de t'aider ?

— J'adore quand tu es jaloux… Mon « précieux Docteur » ne me paraît toutefois pas complètement disposé à me filer un coup de main. Je compte sur l'influence de sa compagne pour l'attendrir un peu.

— Il a déjà une nouvelle fille avec lui ? Ça été rapide…

— Clara. Une très jolie petite brune, avec des fossettes tout à fait ravissantes. Maligne. Le Doc ne la voit pas du tout, un vrai gâchis, si tu veux mon avis. N'est-ce pas celle que tu es censé avoir tuée ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

— Ça lui ressemble… Tu dis qu'elle vit ? questionna-t-il stupéfait.

— Il m'a semblé… Mais il reste inflexible à ton sujet. Il m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir mais je pense qu'il va dire non. Ou bien c'est moi qui n'accepterai peut-être pas ses conditions.

— Qui sont ?

— Il pourrait m'obliger à choisir entre son aide et toi… Ce ne serait pas formulé en ces termes, bien sûr mais il ne voudra rien faire dont tu pourrais tirer un quelconque avantage.

— Ce serait crétin de refuser son aide. Imagine que ces mecs t'attrapent… et qu'ils s'amusent à te saigner jour après jour… Jusqu'à présent, tu t'en es toujours tiré, mais est-ce que tu vas devoir fuir tout le restant de ta vie ?

— Pas pire que de se réveiller à chaque fois avec de la terre dans la bouche pour re-mourir étouffé pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, commenta Jack en faisant la moue.

— Là tu n'avais pas le choix… observa John en s'assombrissant à ce souvenir, mais puisque tu l'as maintenant… il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses des choix intelligents. S'il veut t'aider, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.

Jack sourit et secoua la tête d'un air parfaitement dubitatif et très insolent.

— J'en doute fort. Et quant à faire des choix intelligents, je vais te dire une chose. « Mon précieux Docteur » comme tu l'appelles ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié en tant que tel. Je le sais très bien. Bien sûr il pouvait très bien se faire à mon utilité pratique en période critique ou aux connaissances que j'avais dans la mesure où elles lui servaient pour ce qu'il avait à faire... Mais je suis pour lui une aberration temporelle qui le met mal à l'aise, justement parce que c'est un Seigneur du Temps. Il me tolère sur de courtes périodes. Il se sent simplement responsable de ma « création » en tant qu'anomalie.  
Mais quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est dément ! Il m'interdit de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit… il m'interdit de voyager dans le temps autrement qu'à ses conditions et se moque de mon manipulateur de vortex qu'il qualifie de trottinette… D'ailleurs c'est tout juste s'il supporte que j'ouvre la bouche… Il n'aime pas mes blagues, il n'aime pas que je me serve de mon flingue… Il n'aime pas non plus que je flirte avec lui, ni avec ses compagnes, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre du reste…

— Et tu supportes ça ? s'étonna John avec un petit sourire. Je ne comprends pas bien…

— Ce n'est pas exactement n'importe qui. Et il attire à lui des filles assez exceptionnelles, qui en général, m'aiment bien. Il y a donc un avantage direct à rester dans les parages… Et puis, ses incarnations précédentes avaient l'air un peu plus jeunes et quand même un peu plus joueuses, admit-il. Je pense que celle-là n'a pas tellement envie d'être sympa.

John resta un petit moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis se leva avec précaution.

— Partons d'ici, dit-il. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire si je la revoyais…

— Prendre une bonne douche froide… suggéra Jack. Tu maintiens que ce n'est toujours pas ta petite chanteuse et qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

— Qui donc est jaloux maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Entre elle et moi, c'est purement physique… railla-t-il un peu.

Jack ne répondit rien et le suivit hors des coulisses.

Ils repassèrent par la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel, aux murs décorés d'arabesques et d'or rose, où le Docteur se trouvait toujours, en discussion avec un homme brun qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur la scène devant un rideau de velours blanc, la chanteuse lui accorda un regard et il lui répondit par un sourire. Elle chantait une chanson du _Livre de la Jungle_, ce qui l'amusait, étant donné ce qu'il venait de la voir accomplir un peu plus tôt :

_Trust in me, trust in me, close your eyes, and trust me  
You can sleep safe and sound knowing I am around  
Slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist…_

Demain, le Docteur lui donnerait sa réponse. Mais il savait aussi que quelle qu'elle fut, elle lui briserait le cœur.

* * *

RIVER SONG

Cette fois, Miss Watts avait été bien plus consciente de ce qui s'était passé avec John, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Une fois terminées ses prestations scéniques, soutenue à bout de bras par River, la jeune femme avait regagné rapidement sa chambre et s'était jetée sur son lit pour pleurer d'angoisse. River avait passé au moins deux heures à essayer de la rassurer et de la cajoler par des paroles apaisantes murmurées à la lisière de son subconscient.

Elle réalisait non sans un certain mécontentement qu'elle avait été tout simplement incapable de repousser John, d'abord, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle, et qu'il semblait par-dessus le marché avoir trouvé une tactique pour la forcer à se séparer de son hôtesse pour l'avoir toute à lui… Elle devait admettre que le rééquilibrage des forces en présence entre eux ne pouvait être aussi plaisant qu'il l'aurait dû dans la mesure où Amy-Leigh avait à en souffrir. Sans l'intervention providentielle de l'homme en manteau, elle aurait probablement cédé. Il en résultait une conclusion simple : en aucun cas, elle ne devait le laisser approcher de nouveau. John semblait hors de contrôle. Mais le point qui l'intriguait était : pourquoi diable avait-il laissé s'accumuler un tel niveau de frustration sexuelle ?

Elle-même ne craignait pas du tout la passion qu'il déployait, ni l'intimité de ses caresses. Mais Amy-Leigh, c'était une autre affaire !… Tout heurtait sa sensibilité romantique. Elle rêvait encore du prince charmant, qu'elle imaginait attentionné, doux et bien élevé. Il lui ferait la cour en lui offrant des fleurs, des disques de musique qu'elle aimait, elle voulait se promener avec lui main dans la main au crépuscule et sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il déposerait un chaste baiser, à peine appuyé, sur ses lèvres tremblantes et timides…

Comparé à cette image très idéalisée qu'elle s'abstenait de juger, John n'était qu'un sauvage qui sortait absolument du cadre. C'était vrai qu'il pouvait l'être, au demeurant, mais elle-même avait réglé la question d'entrée de jeu la première fois en appariant leurs esprits, afin de l'obliger insensiblement à apparier également leur plaisir. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait su aussitôt et en aurait ressenti le contrecoup dans sa propre chair… Fort heureusement, il avait compris sans délai l'intérêt de ce cercle vertueux… Enfin, vertueux, _d'un certain point de vue_…

Ce partage lui permettait également de comprendre les raisons de son comportement et de connaître ses intentions. Les relations entre les gens sont sans arrêt compliquées par différents brouillages. Omissions, mensonges, distorsions diverses de la personnalité entre ce que l'on pense sans le dire et dit sans le penser… Pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait là menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Pour un motif qui lui échappait, il restait marqué par l'expérience. Elle aurait dû savoir que pour une personnalité comme la sienne, cela comportait des risques.

Elle se sentit misérable en contemplant crument les dégâts qu'elle avait déjà infligés à la jeune femme, sans parler de ce qui se dessinait pour John. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre à la Bibliothèque et qu'elle ne vienne plus sur place. Car à chaque fois, elle aggravait la situation. Aussi difficile que ce soit, elle devait prendre son mal en patience et travailler de là-bas, en échangeant par écrit avec Cormack et en aidant de loin Miss Watts comme elle pourrait, en lui trouvant des engagements par exemple, en garnissant son compte pour l'aider à tenir si elle n'avait pas de travail…

.°.

Seule dans sa petite chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, elle se retourna une énième fois dans le lit, incapable de dormir, l'esprit à moitié envahi par des visions de John se repaissant de sa chair, tout droit sorties des cauchemars d'Amy. En tassant son oreiller à coup de poings rageurs, elle aperçut le lumignon du téléphone clignoter sur le chevet, indiquant que la réception avait essayé de la joindre.

Puisqu'elle ne dormait pas, elle alluma une petite lampe et les rappela. On lui indiqua qu'un certain Jack Harkness l'avait demandée et avait insisté pour qu'on lui laisse un message. Elle s'enquit de savoir s'il avait laissé un numéro où pouvoir le joindre et Carlo le réceptionniste de nuit du Vegas Diamond répondit qu'il était toujours là et qu'il attendait.

_Jack Harkness._ Le Jack rédacteur des dossiers Torchwood si bien documentés qui lui avaient permis de sauver Clara. L'ancien compagnon du Docteur, et peut-être ce même Jack qui hantait Hart lorsqu'elle avait pris possession de lui dans les jardins… Celui qu'il aimait passionnément avant qu'elle ne se mette en travers.

Elle se sentait si abattue qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Pourtant, en comprenant qu'elle était en ligne avec le réceptionniste, il avait saisi d'autorité le combiné et sa voix était dans son oreille.

_— __Miss,_ dit-il d'une voix pressante et très tendue, _j'ai besoin de vous voir tout de suite à propos de notre ami commun. C'est très urgent._

— Il est tard et j'ai eu une journée assez difficile…

— _Miss, je vous en prie, je suis très inquiet pour lui. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de finir ce que vous aviez commencé. Il ne va pas bien. Pouvez-vous descendre pour que nous en parlions en privé ou m'autorisez-vous à monter ? _

.°.

Elle donna son accord pour qu'il monte et remit les vêtements blancs qu'elle avait portés dans la journée. Attendant nerveusement le _ding_ de l'ascenseur, elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas une manœuvre ou un nouveau piège. Elle vit arriver en courant le fringant inconnu au manteau militaire et le fit entrer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait le visage défait, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

— Il est au plus mal. Il a une forte fièvre et a commencé à délirer. Je l'ai laissé à la garde de quelqu'un dans notre hôtel qui est tout près pour venir vous chercher, parce que j'ai cru comprendre à ce qu'il disait que vous pouviez le soigner. Il m'a supplié d'y aller... Est-ce que vous pouvez quelque chose pour lui ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

— C'est déjà de ma faute s'il est dans cet état… Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas un médecin ?

— Il s'est sauvé en courant quand son corps a commencé à luire et que le thermomètre a explosé… Je vous ai vu faire quelque chose sur sa poitrine et votre main brillait, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Monsieur Harkness, pour commencer, je ne suis pas Amy-Leigh Watts, je me sers d'elle comme… hôtesse et sans son réel consentement qui plus est... Sa constitution est délicate, elle a déjà été très secouée par ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas lui imposer une nouvelle épreuve, j'en ai déjà bien assez fait. Vous pouvez comprendre que ma présence est dangereuse pour mes hôtes rien qu'en voyant ce qui se passe avec John, qui l'a été aussi.

— Je vous en prie, j'ai peur qu'il ne meure.

— Quand je l'ai trouvé, il _voulait_ mourir, répondit-elle un peu durement. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il a vraiment envie d'être sauvé ?

— Je suis sûr que moi j'en ai envie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais bien qu'aux yeux de bien des gens, il ne vaut pas la corde pour le pendre. Mais il est important pour moi et je viens juste de le retrouver…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Miss Watts est traumatisée, je ne peux pas risquer de l'exposer encore. Et peut-être qu'elle redeviendra consciente si jamais je dois… finir ce que j'ai commencé.

— Alors laissez la dormir ici. Pouvez-vous prendre un autre hôte ?

— Oui en théorie, mais c'est un peu compliqué de trouver quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit… réfléchit-elle en plissant le front.

Il la regarda interloqué.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais essayer le liftier ou un groom mais…

Il sourit et s'avança d'un pas.

— Prenez-moi, je suis volontaire ! On n'a pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle le considéra avec un air surpris.

— Vous savez que vous avez tous les deux un style assez similaire sur ce point ? releva-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— J'ai déteint sur lui… dit-il en étouffant un sourire. Je vous en prie ! reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Comment faut-il procéder ?

— Mais… Vous n'êtes même pas humain ! Les cellules de votre corps sont comme enveloppées d'une bulle temporelle qui entourerait chacune d'elles… C'est extrêmement bizarre… Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver avec vous...

— A la base, si je suis humain. Ça devrait marcher. Faites un essai. Vous ne pourrez rien me faire.

— C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Pour que ça marche, il faut que je puisse prendre le contrôle de votre corps, et on dirait qu'il a son propre pilotage automatique résident…

Il sourit.

— Je voulais dire que vous ne pourrez pas me blesser gravement. S'il vous plait, le temps presse, essayez.

Elle soupira et le prit par la main. Par précaution, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui demanda de faire de même.

— Détendez-vous, dit-elle, essayez de ne penser à rien. La sensation est très étrange et très surprenante la première fois, peut-être que ça vous semblera angoissant. Vous pourrez ressentir des fourmillements et…

Il pressa gentiment sa main.

— Faites-le, c'est tout. Je verrai bien à l'usage.

Effectivement, le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est que c'était surprenant. Il sentit sa respiration s'emballer. Une voix, plus grave, différente de celle de Miss Watts, éclata partout en lui à la fois, dans sa tête, dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons...

_« Restez tranquille, j'essaie de m'adapter »._

Elle attendit quelques instants et il ressentit de nouveau la même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle l'avait touché – mais décuplée. Délicieusement.

_« Oh mon dieu »_, pensa-t-il sans pouvoir l'exprimer.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » _demanda la voix d'un ton distrait.

«_ Je vais… très bien,_ répondit-il pareillement. _Mais est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites, au juste ?_ »

_« Un simple scan… Je crois que je vais pouvoir me maintenir. Cela me demande plus d'attention que d'habitude… Relâchez-vous, restez en retrait, je prends le contrôle »._

Jack se leva et il commença à trembler.

_« Calmez-vous. Dites-vous que vous êtes sur le siège passager et que c'est moi qui conduis »._

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne laisse jamais le volant… »_

_« Non ?… J'aurais pu m'en douter. »_

Elle se pencha sur Miss Watts qui s'était affaissée sur le côté, et passant un bras sous ses genoux, elle l'installa mieux sur son lit, déploya une couverture sur elle, puis d'une main sur son front, elle influença ses ondes cérébrales pour qu'elle dorme plus profondément. Ses mouvements étaient encore légèrement maladroits et comme grippés. La souffrance en moins, c'était à peu près ce qui se passait avec le robot de Cormack…

_« Jack, ne luttez pas » _recommanda-t-elle.

_« Hem, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Comment avez-vous fait avec John ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas un bon exemple. Il se débattait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Au moins vous, vous étiez prévenu... J'ai dû employer une méthode radicale et il a sombré dans l'inconscience. Et ça n'ira pas sur vous. J'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons, c'est moi qui conduis mais c'est vous qui connaissez le chemin ». _

River lui fit faire quelques pas vers la porte et baisser les lumières avant de sortir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent de l'hôtel.

_« Il faudrait que nous allions plus vite » _insista Jack.

_« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un gabarit comme le vôtre »_ expliqua-t-elle en manière d'excuse. _« Vous êtes plus grand, plus lourd, et votre système est légèrement perturbé par ma présence, il surcompense un peu »._

_« Alors, vous asseyez-vous sur le siège passager et laissez-moi courir »._

.°.

Elle accepta immédiatement et Jack partit comme une flèche tandis que River restait en retrait. Apparemment très motivé, il remonta deux rues au pas de course et s'engouffra à l'entrée d'un autre hôtel. L'ascenseur mit un temps interminable à arriver.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva John laissé seul dans la pièce, gisant sur le grand lit, seule une petite veilleuse était restée allumée sur le chevet et qui diffusait une faible lumière dorée.

_« S'il vous plait, _demanda River,_ laissez-moi voir comment il va… »_

Elle reprit le contrôle de Jack et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté. Il avait l'air assez faible. Sous sa paume fraîchie par la course à l'extérieur, le visage de John était brûlant, il fallait obligatoirement faire descendre sa température très vite. Elle se leva et alla voir dans la salle de bains qui était assez miraculeusement spacieuse, et équipée d'une baignoire assez grande. Il était plus riche que Miss Watts… Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les lieux en détail, mais ils étaient assez confortables… Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond et puis revint sur ses pas dans la chambre jusqu'au minibar.

_« J'avais raison en lui suggérant une bonne douche froide tout à l'heure alors »_ émit Jack.

_« Tout à fait. Je peux l'aider mais il faut amorcer un processus de refroidissement très vite… Zut, pas de glace »._

_« On peut en fabriquer en petites quantités »_ l'informa-t-il.

_« Ok, tout à l'heure, quand il sera dans l'eau »._

Elle retourna dans la salle de bains vérifier le niveau d'eau, qui montait un peu lentement pour sa patience, puis trempa une serviette dedans pour venir baigner son visage.

_« Bon, _dit-elle le redressant pour faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête_, je suis bien contente de ne pas être venue avec Miss Watts, elle n'aurait jamais pu le porter jusque dans le bain… »._

_« On le déshabille en entier ? » _s'amusa Jack.

_« Je suppose que pour vous ça ne sera pas la première fois »_ répondit-elle.

_« Vous êtes nerveuse ? » _la taquina-t-il.

_« Pas exactement pour les raisons que vous croyez » _répondit-elle en attaquant la boucle de son ceinturon.

.°.

John ouvrit des yeux luisants de fièvre et attrapa le poignet de Jack pour l'arrêter.

— Suis pas franchement… en état, dit-il, parlant difficilement car sa gorge était sèche.

— Nous n'allons pas du tout profiter de la situation, répondit Jack d'un ton étrangement patient. Il faudrait que tu boives, tu es très déshydraté.

— Le Dieu m'a brûlé et il ne reste rien de moi, énonça-t-il énigmatiquement.

Jack s'était levé avait arrêté l'eau dans la baignoire et ramené un verre à dents pris sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo. Il soutenait son ami pendant qu'il le faisait boire à petites gorgées. Il recommença trois fois, et cela fait, il finit de lui retirer son pantalon et sous-vêtements avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— T'as pas fini de me mater ? grogna John en commençant à claquer des dents.

Jack ignora la remarque en restant inhabituellement silencieux.

— Ok, répondit-il. John, on fait un essai pour voir si tu tiens debout, ou partiellement debout. Il y a un bain bien frais qui t'attend là-bas.

— Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai déjà froid. Fiche-moi la paix.

— C'est parce que ta fièvre remonte, tu vas mourir si elle ne baisse pas.

Il le repoussa en tenant d'attraper le drap pour se recouvrir.

_« On va être obligé de le motiver un peu » _observa River.

_« Oui. Je n'y connais rien mais je vous suggérerais bien un petit scan »_…

_« Mhh, non ça ne lui fait pas le même effet qu'à vous »._

_« Pourquoi ça ? _s'étonna le capitaine._ C'était très agréable »_

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda John en ouvrant les yeux, étonné de le voir rester immobile.

— Chut ! Je discute avec… Et bien, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez !… Mais si, je me rappelle du nom de ceux avec qui je c…

John étira ses paupières en deux fines lignes minces, mais il ne put cacher la soudaine dilatation de ses pupilles. Il attrapa le bras de son ami d'une poigne particulièrement ferme et poussa un soupir de plaisir.

— Oh, gémit-il dès qu'il reconnut la vibration pulsatile caractéristique qui trahissait la présence de River, pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça tous les deux ! River est avec toi ?

— Oui, j'avais besoin d'aide…

En tirant de l'autre main sur le tissu de sa chemise, d'un geste totalement imprévisible, il attira Jack vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle passe en lui. Cela avait presque marché tout à l'heure. Presque marché. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand la merveilleuse sensation familière qui lui avait tant manqué regagna ses membres énervés par trop de fièvre. Il se laissa retomber avec un soupir. C'était vraiment parce qu'il était trop malade qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec le concept un peu vertigineux qui aurait donné à Jack les étourdissants pouvoirs aphrodisiaques de River…

— Où êtes-vous ? demanda Jack, surpris par l'étrange sentiment de solitude de de froideur qu'il ressentait soudain par contraste.

— Ici, fit River avec la voix de John. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous n'allez pas avoir à le porter, je vais l'emmener directement.

— Il va être furieux quand vous allez le plonger dans l'eau froide.

— Je vais gérer ça, répondit River. Ramenez des glaçons.

.°.

Elle le laissa tremper jusqu'à ce que sa température interne descende à peu près à 38°. Régulièrement, Jack refaisait de nouveaux glaçons, et pendant ce temps, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'apaiser, trouvant dans la situation une étrange similitude au réconfort qu'elle avait déjà dû apporter à Miss Watts un peu plus tôt.

Les raisons de son état n'avaient rien de spécifiquement _physique_, ce n'était dû ni à un virus, ni à une intoxication. Jack lui avait dit qu'à sa connaissance John n'était jamais malade. Profitant de ce qu'il était plongé dans une semi-inconscience un peu béate, elle s'approcha doucement du secteur où étaient les souvenirs. Elle comprenait à peu près que ce qu'elle avait fait lors de cette nuit au Vegas Highlight, sans doute de façon totalement insouciante était à l'origine du problème.

Elle déplia avec précaution les souvenirs récents. Elle y vit du danger, des poursuites, des combats. Elle y vit Miss Watts assez souvent, et une tristesse croissante. Elle y vit Jack et la surprise enivrante de l'avoir retrouvé. Du désir. Et bien caché là-dessous, elle trouva la peur de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, ce qu'elle trouva étrange dans la mesure où maints autres indices lui indiquaient qu'il avait toujours des sentiments. Et encore plus caché en dessous de tout ça, elle trouva la « déprime de la comparaison ». Il avait eu d'autres relations sexuelles depuis, mais elles avaient toutes la même conclusion amère qui le fixaient toujours plus nostalgiquement à « cette nuit-là ». Celle où elle s'était _un peu laissée aller_…

Elle se sentit coupable de cela. Dans la vie de John, le sexe avait une place assez importante. Aussi diamétralement importante d'ailleurs que son absence celle de Miss Watts !… Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger le désordre qu'elle avait mis. Fallait-il qu'elle prenne la décision de lui faire tout oublier pour qu'il cesse de considérer qu'il n'était plus satisfait de ce qu'une relation sexuelle « normale » pouvait lui apporter ? Pouvait-elle prendre cette décision à sa place ? Certainement pas. D'autant qu'elle ignorait si ça n'engendrerait pas d'autres dégâts qui n'auraient rien de plus pressé que de se tapir dans l'inconscient… Et pour tout dire, celui de John était déjà bien suffisamment encombré !

Elle s'avisa soudain que peut-être qu'elle n'en éprouvait pas les mêmes ravages parce qu'elle n'avait justement plus de corps pour en souffrir en bout de course. L'autre option, c'était parce qu'elle était partiellement Seigneur du Temps. La télépathie naturelle du Tardis en marquant ses toutes premières cellules d'embryon en avait peut-être fait d'elle une épouse temporaire acceptable pour le Docteur, parce qu'elle pouvait _endurer_ génétiquement, une union bien plus étroite et plus fusionnelle, comme celle qu'il lui avait fait connaître. Elle revit soudain son jeune visage d'alors et son front pourtant ridé, sa surprise ravie et joueuse quand elle avait défait son nœud papillon la première fois…

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer le souvenir et sourit tant la situation lui semblait bizarre de repenser à lui maintenant, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans le corps d'un homme qui avait été son amant d'un soir, et qu'elle essayait de le guérir de l'épouvantable traumatisme psychique que c'était, pour un humain moyen…

— C'est bizarre de ne pas savoir à qui je suis en train de parler précisément… Madame ? John ? fit la voix de Jack. Encore que vous n'ayez pas du tout les mêmes expressions… Encore des glaçons ?

Elle ouvrit un œil.

— Non ça va aller, je pense qu'il a suffisamment refroidi. Trouvez-moi une serviette, je vais le sortir de là.

Jack lui lança une grande serviette de bain qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle s'enveloppa dans le tissu éponge moelleux qu'elle serra autour d'elle et il ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur à ce spectacle.

— Quoi ? fit-elle vaguement vexée, en suspendant son geste.

— Excusez-moi, vous ne vous séchez pas du tout comme lui…

— Et bien je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'apprendre ! rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ira bien comme ça. Et regardez ailleurs, au lieu de vous rincer l'œil !

Jack obtempéra et se retourna – mais uniquement parce que le reflet du miroir lui procurait strictement la même vision.

— Je plaide coupable. John est beau, même si je préfère quand il est moins maigre… Et je suis navré, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que vous pouviez être mal à l'aise que je vous regarde.

— Comment arrive-t-il à garder la ligne en ingurgitant autant d'alcool, voilà un vrai mystère... Pour votre information, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas _moi_ que vous regardez, c'est lui. Et en ce qui le concerne, il s'en fiche…

— Il s'en fiche que je le regarde ? Vous faites bien de me le signaler…

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur en se retournant vers elle.

Elle lui balança la serviette mouillée et roulée en boule à la tête.

— Qu'il n'est pas spécialement pudique.

.°.

Jack sourit. Il adorait cette femme.  
Il vida l'eau de la baignoire et étendit la serviette. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il fut légèrement déçu de constater qu'elle avait rhabillé John de son pantalon de toile et de son tee-shirt, et elle raccrochait à peine le téléphone.

— Qui avez-vous appelé ? voulut-il savoir soudain inquiet.

— La réception, j'ai demandé qu'on vous monte des cachets qui prendront le relais pour finir de faire baisser la fièvre.

— Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

— Continuez à faire attention à ce qu'il s'hydrate régulièrement. Son état général devrait s'améliorer d'ici peu. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le stabiliser. En ce qui me concerne, je vais rentrer en stop.

— En stop ?

— Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il faut absolument que je retourne voir Miss Watts.

— Je préférerais que vous restiez encore un peu, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Non, il va mieux, vous pouvez tout à fait vous en occuper, c'est dans vos cordes.

— Et s'il rechutait ? insista-t-il. C'était quand même inquiétant ce phénomène lumineux…

— John a un problème d'ordre énergétique. Je suppose que sa frustration de tout à l'heure l'a fait exploser quand il a compris qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il était tout près d'y arriver…

Jack rit de bon cœur en secouant la tête.

— Non, John n'est pas un adolescent qui découvre le sexe ! Et s'il y a bien un mot qui n'est pas dans son vocabulaire, c'est « frustration »…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et suggéra seulement :

— Peut-être pourrez-vous en parler avec lui, quand je serai partie.

— Vous dites qu'il n'est pas pudique, mais quand il s'agit de _ne pas_ me parler, il est devenu très entêté… Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, ce n'est presque plus le même homme…

— Et ça vous déçoit ?

— Euh, pendant qu'il n'entend pas… Non ! Mais vous devez bien savoir ce qu'il a… Vous avez dit que c'était de votre faute… Je ne sais pas comment l'aider s'il refuse de me parler. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

A la porte, on frappa trois petits coups.

— Ah, mon chauffeur est arrivé, dit-elle. Je crois que vous devriez vraiment discuter de cela entre vous deux. Il vous aime passionnément depuis un certain temps. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me mêler de votre relation.

River ouvrit la porte et sourit au réceptionniste venu lui apporter des cachets. Elle changea d'hôte d'un simple effleurement de la main, et John se retrouva avec la boite en main, un merci sur les lèvres. Il regarda le réceptionniste partir avec une légère confusion. Il referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

.°.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Jack.

— Non, j'ai la tête qui me tourne comme si j'avais bu dix litres de whisky… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu dois refaire de la fièvre, prends-en deux déjà… fit Jack en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Quand on est rentrés à l'hôtel tout à l'heure, tu t'es effondré. Tu es resté dans les vapes un bon moment, à claquer des dents et à délirer… Tu disais des choses vraiment bizarres.

John choisit prudemment de s'asseoir, il appuya doucement sur ses pommettes bouffies par la fièvre.

— Ah j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a collé la tête dans un four…

Il se releva et tituba légèrement vers un miroir.

— Ah ouais, sale gueule… Si ça ne te fait rien, moi je ne ressors pas ce soir, je suis claqué…

Il souriait, mais soudain, Jack vit la transformation s'abattre sur lui.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en vrac avec violence : l'exquise suavité vanillée de la peau du décolleté de Miss Watts, Jack qui l'arrachait à elle en lui tordant les bras dans un étau inflexible, un baiser merveilleusement agréable échangé avec lui… la sensation de flotter nu dans l'espace… River…

— River était là ! dit-il.

— Qui c'est _River_ ? demanda innocemment le Capitaine.


	4. C4 : Volcano Day

**CHAPITRE XV**

CLARA OSWALD

Clara essayait de respirer tranquillement et doucement. Elle restait le plus concentrée possible sur ce qu'elle voyait tout autour d'elle. Dans le casque qu'elle portait, la voix de Dave lui donnait des instructions, mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient si réalistes qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer pour l'écouter.

_— Pas si mal, _l'encourageait-il._ Avancez lentement dans le marché, concentrez-vous pour éviter les enfants qui jouent sans regarder, les volailles qui s'échappent brusquement et les fruits vicieux qui tombent des étals…_

Elle regardait partout, sans comprendre la langue qui était parlée, émerveillée par la richesse des couleurs et du graphisme. Un petit enfant en tunique déboula soudain de nulle part et lui fonça dans les genoux. Elle partit à la renverse, et comme elle tombait, elle s'éjecta du système sans l'avoir voulu.

En clignant les yeux, elle se réhabitua à la luminosité extérieure du laboratoire de Dave, chez Cormack Industries, alors que le caisson où elle était allongée s'ouvrait de lui-même. Délaissant son poste de travail, il s'était approché d'elle et demandait si elle voulait réessayer, auquel cas il lui laissait les électrodes et programmerait une nouvelle session de simulation.

— Mais en quelle langue parlaient-ils ? demanda-t-elle

— En bas latin. Vous étiez censée vous promener sur un petit marché du sud de l'Italie, il y a des siècles et des siècles.

— Mais… vous avez _programmé_ ça ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

Dave eut un sourire modeste et ne répondit pas directement.

— C'est une petite simulation pour tester des interfaces de pilotage. Rien de très original. Les enfants ont des jeux qui font mieux que ça.

— Pas là d'où je viens ! répondit Clara sincèrement impressionnée. Et comment se fait-il que dans le système de Portabaal les gens connaissent « l'Italie » ?

— Les gens cultivés seulement, nuança-t-il. Et pour beaucoup, c'est seulement un mythe.

— Oh, j'imagine ! Pensez donc, un pays où le ciel est « bleu », s'amusa-t-elle.

— Un dernier tour alors ? proposa-t-il tout en vérifiant les électrodes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de cobayes pour tester mes interfaces. D'habitude c'est Matty qui s'y colle, mais depuis la mise route de Otto mark 2, il ne traîne plus trop par ici…

— Je le comprends, c'est presque incroyable cette machine. Comment Otto peut-il avoir le sens de l'humour ?...

— En trois mots ? Programmation, programmation, programmation ! dévoila Dave avec un sourire. Et souvent ce n'est pas forcément volontaire. Mais comme l'équipe y est assez réceptive et qu'il veut nous plaire… alors il apprend ! Réinstallez-vous dans le caisson, je vais réessayer au même endroit puisque vous êtes capable d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté de cette simulation…

Clara s'allongea et la partie supérieure du caisson d'isolation se referma doucement.  
Elle trouvait pour sa part que cela ressemblait plutôt à une cabine à bronzer… le bronzage en moins. Mais lorsqu'elle y était, les électrodes connectaient son cerveau à une simulation virtuelle. Son intérêt était de valider les commandes et les impulsions qui permettraient ultérieurement au logiciel de piloter à distance un androïde dans des conditions dangereuses « comme si on y était »… Clara avait vu des films de science-fiction à ce sujet et trouvait formidable, et étrange, qu'il faille attendre si longtemps dans le futur pour que la réalisation soit à portée d'intelligence et de compétence.

Sans transition, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le marché italien, avec ses étals de guingois et les cris retentissants des marchands interpellant les badauds. Les paniers en osier, les tissus, les olives… tout avait l'air vrai. Elle se sentit saliver.

— Ça sent vraiment les olives marinées ! dit-elle à l'attention de Dave.

_— Attention, vous ne pouvez pas les manger ! _prévint-il.

— Et… de quoi j'ai l'air ? Est-ce que les « gens » peuvent me voir ? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être pas, si des enfants me rentrent dedans…

_— Vous avez l'air d'une servante tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire qui fait les courses pour ses maîtres… Vous pouvez faire semblant d'acheter quelque chose si vous voulez…_

— Je ne comprends pas le latin… comment saurais-je si le commerçant veut m'arnaquer ? protesta-t-elle.

Elle se demandait si elle pouvait trouver un étal où quelque chose serait facile à acheter, quand dans son dos, elle entendit distinctement parler une langue qu'elle comprenait très bien. Était-ce dû à la force de l'habitude ? Elle n'osa pas se retourner aussitôt mais le fit lentement et prudemment.

_— Oi, l'homme de l'espace, trois quart d'heure qu'on tourne dans ce fichu trou à rats sans la trouver… Dites-le franchement : vous ne savez plus où vous vous êtes garé et on est perdus ! _fit une voix de femme plutôt railleuse.

_— Non pas du tout. C'était juste là ! _protesta une voix qu'elle connaissait.

_— Elle n'y est PAS, « petit génie »…_

_— Je vois bien qu'elle n'y est pas, mais on n'est pas perdus ! Les Seigneurs du Temps ne se perdent pas. Éventuellement, ils opèrent une légère recalibration flottante de leurs repères spatiaux qui..._

_— Moui, ça c'est le mot Seigneur du Temps pour « perdus »…_

Clara tourna très légèrement la tête, à peine, en rajustant son voile et son cœur se mit à bondir. C'était le Docteur ! Celui qui l'avait aidée après la régénération. Le jeune dixième Docteur. Il était accompagné d'une femme rousse qui, les poings impatients posés sur les hanches, le toisait d'un œil à la fois moqueur et tendre, pendant qu'il s'approchait d'un marchand d'un air dégagé, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.

_— Excusez-moi mon brave, il y avait ici une grande boite bleue…_

Le cœur de Clara battait à tout rompre. Elle entendit la voix de Dave dans ses écouteurs qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

— Ça va, chuchota-t-elle, attendez !

_— Votre cœur s'emballe, vous allez être éjectée de la simulation par la sécurité automatique…_

Espionnant toujours, le plus discrètement possible, Clara vit le Docteur revenir à pas étrangement cadencés et comiques vers la femme rousse qu'il regarda de haut, les mains dans les poches mais une moue amusée et satisfaite.

_— Ha-ha, femme de peu de foi ! La boîte était bien là, mais c'est le marchand Caecilius qui l'a prise ! Demi-tour, on va chez lui ! Et c'est par là, parce que je sais **très bien** où nous sommes…_

Elle vit la femme lui adresser un regard mi-dubitatif mi-amusé, et puis tenter de marcher à sa hauteur, ce qui n'avait pas l'air facile parce qu'il avait de grandes jambes…

Sans réfléchir, elle voulut les suivre, mais comme prévu le système l'éjecta.

.°.

Dave s'empressa auprès d'elle, il prit sa main pour l'aider à se rasseoir et débrancha les électrodes.

_— _Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vos constantes avaient l'air bien et soudain tout est allé de travers… dit-il d'un ton à la fois curieux et inquiet.

Clara regarda le jeune homme qui était grand et mal rasé, mais avec un regard étincelant d'intelligence et un sourire dont il aurait été bien avisé de se servir plus souvent.  
Il lui mentait manifestement. Ce n'était pas une simulation. Pas du tout.

_— _Vous n'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure quand je vous ai demandé si vous aviez programmé cette simulation. C'était pour ne pas avoir à mentir davantage ? Pourquoi essayer de faire croire que c'est un programme alors que ça n'en est pas un ?

L'expression de son visage se troubla un peu.

_— _Si vous y tenez, appelons-le « protocole d'entrainement ». Je vous ai expliqué à quoi il était destiné.

_— _Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais votre « protocole » n'utilise pas une _simulation_ informatique pour collecter les données nécessaires à la réalisation de votre interface homme-machine…

_— _Comment l'avez-vous compris ? demanda-t-il avec un timide petit sourire penaud. Personne ne s'en est jamais aperçu.

_— _Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné sans le deuxième essai que vous avez voulu faire. J'y ai vu quelque chose de très précis. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et que vous ne pourriez pas programmer…

Elle se leva du caisson et se planta devant lui, juste sous son nez. Il recula d'un pas.

_— _Car si vous étiez capable de programmer cela, vous seriez un cerveau plus brillant que le Docteur. Et définitivement pas assez payé pour ce que vous faites.

_— _Heu… je peux vous envoyer négocier une augmentation dans le bureau de Paul pour moi ? demanda-t-il un peu confus d'être démasqué.

_— _Dites-moi plutôt comment vous faites pour envoyer vos cobayes dans le temps et dans l'espace…

_— _Shhh ! fit-il alarmé. Parlez un ton plus bas, s'il vous plait !

Derrière eux, la voix du Docteur qui revenait enfin de chez Quentin, s'éleva :

_— _Trop tard, j'ai entendu. Et la réponse m'intéresse aussi au plus haut point. Voudriez-vous nous éclairer ?

* * *

AMY LEIGH WATTS

De : Quentin Cormack  
A : Amy-Leigh Watts

_« Chère Miss Watts,_

_Vous trouverez certainement ma démarche étrange, et je vous prie de m'en excuser par avance. Je suis mandaté pour vous fournir l'accès à un compte spécial où une petite réserve financière est tenue à votre disposition par un donateur qui préfère rester anonyme._

_Vous trouverez joints à ce message les différents codes vous permettant d'activer d'abord, puis d'accéder à votre convenance, à votre épargne, ainsi que la carte de paiement qui y est associée._

_Pour toute difficulté relative à ce compte, je serai votre intermédiaire. Vous pourrez me joindre au numéro indiqué sur ma carte._

_Je vous souhaite bonne réception de ces éléments.  
Bien sincèrement  
Quentin Cormack_ »

Amy Leigh replia le courrier en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Elle avait quitté Modarkand il y avait à peine quelques jours et ne se souvenait pas bien de sa conversation avec Quentin Cormack. La seule chose dont elle était à peu près sûre, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui être redevable en aucune façon. Le « généreux donateur anonyme » avait toutes les chances de n'être autre que lui-même. Pourquoi il souhaitait jouer ce jeu ? Elle l'ignorait et n'en avait cure. Mais il découvrirait que ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser acheter.

Elle froissa la feuille de papier et la jeta à la poubelle, ce qui lui permit de se sentir mieux presque instantanément. Son prochain contrat était toujours dans le système de Portabaal sur Salkinagh, une petite lune habitée qui orbitait autour de la plus grosse planète – et aussi la plus inhospitalière. Elle avait hâte de s'y rendre et puis d'en finir avec ce système où elle s'était sentie si malheureuse et mal à son aise.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre pour descendre dans les cuisines du nouvel hôtel qui l'accueillait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une faim de loup.

* * *

RIVER SONG

De : Quentin Cormack – Cormack Industries – Velquesh / Portabaal  
A : River Song – Feldman Lux Corporation

_« Cher Professeur Song,_

_Conformément à vos instructions, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour transmettre à Miss Watts les éléments qui lui permettront de puiser dans le pécule que vous mettez de côté pour elle._

_Si vous le souhaitez, je peux confier ces sommes à mes analystes financiers afin qu'ils l'investissent de façon sûre sans dévaluation. J'ai confié les codes à Miss Watts il y a plus de trois semaines, toutefois elle n'a pas cherché à les activer. Peut-être prendrai-je – si vous êtes d'accord – la liberté de lui réécrire avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement notre système, car il reste possible qu'elle n'ait pas eu mon premier message._

_Parallèlement, je vous remercie pour le don en espèces que vous m'avez fait parvenir. Nous sommes en train de travailler sur la seconde évolution d'Otto. Je ne vous suggère pas encore de venir la voir car le Docteur – que vous ne tenez pas spécialement à rencontrer – est encore avec nous._

_Bien à vous,  
Quentin Cormack »_

.°.

Une nouvelle fois, l'esprit de River fut totalement émerveillé de constater qu'il s'était seulement passé trois semaines depuis sa dernière et si désastreuse excursion. Le courrier de Quentin Cormack lui faisait plaisir car il venait interrompre la monotonie de son travail : elle s'était attelée à rechercher plus d'information pour un futur ouvrage et compilait des notes car elle se doutait que ses éditeurs n'allaient pas tarder à la relancer.

Elle espérait que Miss Watts allait bien et qu'elle savait désormais qu'elle était enceinte. Que le retour à une existence plus calme, loin du catalyseur agitateur qu'elle représentait lui offrait la possibilité de se remettre. Mais elle n'avait pas bonne conscience. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus et mieux, mais reconnaissait que dès qu'elle s'en mêlait, c'était pire que jamais.

En ces circonstances, elle découvrait qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à sa propre mère. Elle aurait aimé simplement pouvoir envoyer Amy-Leigh à ses parents pour qu'ils prennent soin d'elle dans la mesure où elle se sentait responsable de la grossesse de la blonde jeune femme. Jamais Amy et Rory n'auront connu le bonheur d'élever leur fille, ni même de connaître ce qui serait d'une certaine façon un peu étrange leur petit-fils ou leur petite-fille. Elle rêva éveillée d'eux tous, vivant sur Terre à une époque lointaine. Miss Watts chantant pour gagner sa vie, pendant que ses parents garderaient le bébé, Amy Williams rêvant qu'elle pourrait faire du cinéma, son père disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, berçant l'enfant dans ses bras…

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de mettre Miss Watts en sécurité, si ce n'était en restant loin d'elle, ce qui rendait la possibilité de l'aider compliquée. Mais la manœuvre éviterait aussi que John ne se manifeste à nouveau. Là encore, elle espérait qu'il était parti de Portabaal, avec le Capitaine Harkness, afin qu'il ne vienne pas réactiver les traumatismes d'Amy-Leigh, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Pas sans réactiver sa connexion avec lui, qu'elle avait eu soin de ne pas dissoudre complètement la dernière fois… Mais pour le coup alors, il aurait raison de penser qu'elle _s'attardait trop auprès de lui. _Et sans motif valable.

Elle aurait désespérément voulu parler à quelqu'un de tout cela. Et savoir quoi faire, mais elle n'avait pas d'amis pour l'écouter ou la conseiller. Elle n'avait même pas de vie.

Face à ces idées noires, elle décida de sortir se changer les idées au sein de la Bibliothèque. Elle emprunta une borne mobile pour s'y glisser, ce qui était facile et pratique et alla se mettre dans un coin fréquenté où elle espérait que beaucoup de visiteurs auraient des questions à poser. CAL serait heureux de voir qu'elle participait de nouveau à la vie du lieu plutôt que de rester retirée entre deux paquets de données...

Elle resta là et attendit que la foule s'empare de sa borne. _Où sont les œuvres de Dickens ? Où peut-on trouver Agatha Christie ? Peut-on consulter des ouvrages sur Van Gogh ?_ Elle s'étonna de constater que les questions ne tournent que sur des auteurs concernant la Terre. Intriguée, elle se composa un visage, le sien propre (que la borne connaissait) pour voir qui posait ce genre de questions. _Où peut-on lire les rapports de thèse du Professeur River Song ?_

En jetant un œil sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle eut la surprise de découvrir le visage avenant du Capitaine Harkness.

.°.

A l'aide de la borne, elle lui indiqua d'un ton monocorde les coordonnées d'une section de la Bibliothèque : bâtiment, étage, numéro de salle, travée… Il demanda ce qu'il y trouverait et elle répondit simplement : _rapports de thèse du Pr Song_. Là elle le vit, lever les yeux, soudain plus intéressé, les commissures de ses lèvres s'arquant plus franchement.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun besoin de l'accompagner durant son trajet : elle pouvait s'y rendre instantanément. Une autre borne de consultation se trouvait dans une salle voisine restée vide – les haïkus torlonguis n'intéressant pas grand monde – elle la réquisitionna pour aller se poster devant la porte qu'elle avait indiquée à Jack.

C'était un coin de la Bibliothèque qu'elle aimait bien : cette salle était spacieuse, une lumière blonde y pénétrait tout le jour par de grandes baies en forme de demi-lune donnant sur des jardins artificiels mais paisibles. Entre les baies et les jardins, des terrasses de bois comportaient quelques tables d'étude assez grandes pour y étaler plusieurs livres et écrire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et l'atmosphère était sereine. Elle avait calqué ce recoin pour en faire les extérieurs de sa « maison » virtuelle à l'intérieur de CAL. Elle s'y sentait chez elle.

Jack arrivait d'un pas alerte qui trahissait sa bonne humeur. Il s'approcha et elle déclara seulement :

_— _Installez-vous à l'une des tables à l'extérieur. Je vous apporte les dossiers que vous voulez consulter.

Il obtempéra docilement mais la suivit du regard à chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle revint en flottant vers la table où il avait pris place, pour y déposer une tablette de consultation, elle annonça :

_— _Œuvres complètes de Charles Dickens, Agatha Christie, documentation sur Van Gogh, rapports du Pr Song préchargés. Vous en avez pour trois semaines, dix jours, huit heures et six minutes pour tout terminer, Jack.

Il la regarda d'un air ravi et curieux.

_— _Vous êtes River Song ?!

_— _Je l'étais, corrigea-t-elle avec un battement de paupières.

_— _Je vous cherche depuis deux jours entiers sur cette planète ! déclara-t-il sans préambule. Plus longtemps si l'on considère le temps que j'ai mis à vous pister jusque dans ce secteur.

_— _Comme c'est aimable. Je n'ai jamais de visites.

_— _Ma compagnie n'est donc pas forcément malvenue ? Pouvons-nous parler ou êtes-vous… euh... en service ?

_— _Nous pouvons parler. Avec tout le chemin que vous avez fait, vous méritez bien un brin de conversation… D'ailleurs, comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

_— _Vous avez accédé au dossier de John chez Torchwood. Comme j'y ai conservé quelques entrées informatiques, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vous ici.

_— _Et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète… commenta-t-elle avec un rien de dépit.

_— _Vous l'avez été. Ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien.

_— _Et vous si ?

Éludant la réponse, il lui sourit encore sans savoir si cela marchait. Il tenta plutôt la franchise :

_— _Vous êtes très intimidante comme cela : cette machine reste debout alors que je suis assis, et ce visage ne réussit pas totalement à l'humaniser… fit-il remarquer.

_— _Avant que vous ne le critiquiez davantage, je dois vous avertir que ce visage était le mien…

Il étouffa un rire et secoua la tête.

_— _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Pouvez-vous emprunter un autre modèle ? Je suis obligé de me casser le cou pour vous parler car cette tête culmine à 2m50…

_— _Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de rester ici longtemps ?

_— _Et vous ?

_—_ Non, la fermeture est dans moins d'une heure…

Il se leva pour être face à elle.

_— _Que devrais-je dire ou faire pour que vous acceptiez de quitter cet endroit avec moi ?

_— _Si cette vilaine borne avait des bras, je serais en train de croiser les bras, répondit-elle… Et où voudriez-vous que j'aille ? La Bibliothèque est mon tombeau et la matrice de ma survie dans cet état. Je ne peux pas la quitter longtemps.

Il serra les mâchoires sous la déception. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Dans son imagination, il la retrouvait sous la forme d'une belle femme, qu'il pouvait regarder sans se dévisser la tête… Il avait besoin de lui parler de John, entre autres, et ce qu'il avait à demander était délicat. Pour cela, pouvoir converser en tête à tête sur un joli petit banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, aurait été parfait. Elle avait l'air si peu humaine sur cette statue abstraite informe. Il ne savait pas si sa séduction fonctionnait sur elle car il ne pouvait pas lire le langage du corps.

_— _Si le bâtiment ferme bientôt, je voulais vous emmener à l'extérieur avec moi. Je voulais vous parler de John qui a… disparu.

_— _Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a faussé compagnie sans vous dire où il allait ?

_— _A peu près.

_— _Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas son habitude d'agir ainsi ?

_— _Oh bien sûr que si…

_— _Et alors quoi ?

Il inclina la tête et demanda alors d'un ton différent, plus concerné et peut-être légèrement _déçu _:

_—_ Est-ce que j'ai tort de considérer que vous pourriez être une amie ?

Elle eut un petit rire étrange et mécanique, comme si la borne n'était pas programmée pour cela.

_— _Capitaine Harkness, reprit-elle d'un ton patient, le fait que John et moi ayons couché ensemble ne fait pas de moi une « amie ». Lui et moi avons… disons… rapproché nos solitudes respectives… Mais ce n'était qu'une fois. Pour être très honnête, je pense bien qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête, et à dire vrai, moi aussi. Ce terrain n'est pas propice au…

Il l'arrêta d'un geste avec l'air de trouver cela comique.

_— _Je pense avoir une idée assez claire de ce que peut signifier l'expression « coup d'un soir », merci. Ce que je me demandais, c'est si vous pourriez considérer que vous pourriez être une amie _pour moi._ Car nous avons certaines choses en commun : nous sommes tous deux rejetés par le Docteur que notre sort indiffère, alors que nous sommes devenus tous les deux devenus des monstres improbables pour l'avoir fréquenté… Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous les deux dans une situation assez inconfortable pour que nous souhaitions vivement la modifier dans un sens nettement plus favorable et plus vivable... Et accessoirement, nous avons croisé John tous les deux… ajouta-t-il en souriant. De par la force des choses, vous n'avez ni appuis, ni soutiens, et moi non plus. Et je dois reconnaître – bien volontiers du reste – que je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé fonctionner en solo. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ma pesante démonstration essaie de vous dire ?...

_« Chers visiteurs,_ ronronna une voix dans les hauts-parleurs et en même temps de la borne qu'occupait River, _nous vous informons que la Bibliothèque fermera ses portes dans quinze minutes. Veuillez enregistrer le suivi de vos consultations et commencer à vous diriger vers les sorties les plus proches de votre position »._

River sourit moqueusement. Son timing était très malchanceux. Comment allait-il s'en débrouiller ?

_— _La Bibliothèque vous met à la porte, dit-elle. Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre proposition et revenez demain.

_— _Demain vous direz non et vous m'enverrez paître. Venez avec moi ce soir, nous irons sur une planète voisine d'un côté où il fait jour, je n'ai pas sommeil. Avouez que vous vous ennuyez affreusement toute seule ici et que ma proposition est délicieusement tentante et inespérée à la fois…

_— _Capitaine, je veux bien avouer que je m'ennuie ici et que votre proposition est tout à fait alléchante, mais j'essaie de tirer des leçons de mes erreurs. Si je viens _avec vous_ – et j'ai une idée de ce à quoi vous pensez quand vous dites « avec » – et si vous avez en tête que je puisse vous parler et que vous soyez conscient de ma présence, vous allez ressentir rapidement les effets collatéraux dommageables que vous avez pu voir à l'œuvre chez John…

_— _Votre argument n'est pas irrecevable. Vous ne pouvez pas pronostiquer que je me comporterai comme lui ou que je réagirai comme lui. Miss Watts a-t-elle un ressenti identique ? Pas du tout, pour ce que j'en sais. Ceux avec qui vous faites « du stop » ont-ils un ressenti identique ? Non plus. En fait vous pouvez décider entièrement de votre propre impact sur vos hôtes… Après, je peux comprendre que vous craigniez – ou que vous ayez envie, selon – que je me comporte comme lui… Mais actuellement, je pense que ce ne serait pas très malin, car il est si entiché de vous que je crois bien qu'il essaierait de m'étrangler lentement si j'avais le malheur de lui reparler un peu trop précisément de vos délicieux "effets collatéraux"…

Elle fronça encore les sourcils.

_—_ Voilà qui m'étonnerait. John peut être obsessionnel, mais jaloux ?... Je crois qu'il considérerait plutôt la jalousie comme une perte fatale d'opportunités !…

Elle vit Jack se fendre d'un sourire approbateur mais reprit très sérieusement :

_—_ Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était au bord du gouffre, ravagé par des excès de toutes sortes, mais surtout obsédé par la pensée de _vous_ retrouver. Je n'avais d'intérêt à ses yeux que parce qu'il pensait que j'étais une sorte de créature surnaturelle bien plus puissante que lui – et il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour – contre laquelle, il n'avait pas les moyens de mentir, ni de tricher, ni de faire aboutir la moindre menace… Il a été éduqué très jeune par la peur et l'intimidation. Il a grandi en mentant à tous sur ce qu'il ressentait et d'une certaine façon sa survie a été associée à la capacité qu'il a eue de se dissocier presque complètement de ses émotions. Et il en a même tiré une certaine fierté. Une grande partie de son côté extrême et excessif vient d'ailleurs de cette scission artificielle. Il a tellement peu l'habitude de ressentir quoi que ce soit qu'il lui faut des doses massives pour commencer à éprouver quelque chose…

_« Chers visiteurs,_ _nous vous informons que la Bibliothèque ferme ses portes dans dix minutes. Veuillez vous diriger vers les sorties les plus proches de votre position »._

_—_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Jack. Il a l'air si mal, si terriblement changé à votre bref et si déterminant contact…

_—_ Vous vous montrez étrangement protecteur envers lui, observa-t-elle. J'ai fait… quelque chose d'impitoyable ! répondit-elle avec un triste sourire. Il était si près de la mort, avant tant de choses qui n'allaient plus chez lui… que j'ai eu la curiosité d'essayer de le _réparer_. Enfin dans un second temps, car ça n'a jamais été mon objectif. Si je ne faisais rien, il mourait. Si j'échouais, il mourait tout autant.

_—_ Le réparer ?

_—_ Oui, c'est ça. Excusez la formule, mon nouvel état me fait voir les choses sous un aspect plutôt mécaniste… Comprenez qu'il était presque mort et suicidaire. Dysfonctionnel au dernier degré. Il a menacé le Docteur, il a presque tué son amie pour un motif stupide... J'ai promis que j'allais le retenir et j'ai tenu parole. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de cette petite chose égoïste, sauvage et nuisible à force d'être complètement inconsciente ? Il fallait l'arrêter.

_—_ Définitivement ?

_—_ Hem, ce n'est pas passé loin… Mais comme j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment très près de mourir sans mon concours, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en occuper, du moment que Clara était hors de danger.

_—_ Alors qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné dans vos plans ?

_—_ A peu près tout !


	5. C5 : A quoi rêvent les androïdes ?

**CHAPITRE XVI**

LE DOCTEUR ET CLARA OSWALD

Dave leur avoua assez vite qu'il n'y était strictement pour rien. Qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette simulation mais il vit bien à leur air dubitatif que ni le Docteur ni Clara ne le croyaient. La vérité n'était pas très compliquée mais il ne pouvait pas lui-même l'expliquer pour autant. C'était Otto qui produisait pour lui ces environnements, il se contentait de les utiliser.

Puisqu'il travaillait beaucoup sur la programmation du module d'intelligence artificielle d'Otto et son interfaçage vocal, il devait être le membre de l'équipe de recherche qui passait le plus de temps à « bavarder » avec lui. A force de tester le module, il s'était rendu compte qu'Otto présentait des sessions de travail étranges durant lesquelles il traitait des données, particulièrement quand il était entre deux tâches. Interrogé sur le phénomène, Otto avait répondu qu'il regardait des images. En plaisantant, Dave lui avait fait remarquer qu'il commençait à s'humaniser beaucoup plus que prévu, s'il commençait maintenant à regarder la télévision au lieu de travailler. Et Otto avait nié en soutenant qu'il ne regardait jamais la télévision.

Il leur expliqua en effet que son moyen le plus naturel n'était plus aujourd'hui de vérifier les dires d'Otto en regardant s'il avait le moyen d'activer à distance les chaines du réseau de la planète, mais de lui poser les questions, pour tomber sur des réponses qui le fascinaient bien davantage. A la question « D'où proviennent les images que tu regardes » Otto s'était montré hésitant. Dave l'avait taquiné en lui demandant s'il était le premier androïde rêveur et le robot avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas et aimait seulement bien regarder ces images quand on ne lui demandait rien. Et qu'il pensait qu'elles venaient de la grande IA brillante parce qu'elles n'étaient pas là avant sa venue.

_—_ Je ne sais donc pas comment il fait lui-même pour y accéder, conclut-il. D'autant que ce n'est pas stocké quelque part en lui. On dirait qu'il dispose d'une connexion. Il m'a montré comment faire pour y accéder également, ce qui m'a permis d'avancer plutôt sur la partie de la programmation qui m'intéressait davantage…

_—_ Qu'avez-vous vu Clara, pendant cette simulation ? demanda le Docteur.

_—_ Ce que Dave m'a promis : un petit marché italien au temps de la Rome antique. Seulement je n'ai pas vu que cela, je vous ai vu _vous_ en train d'expliquer à votre compagne de l'époque (qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche) que vous ne sauriez avoir perdu le Tardis, en vertu du fait que, je cite « les Seigneurs du Temps ne se perdent pas »…

Le Docteur se rembrunit un peu. Il ne se rappelait pas très précisément cette scène, mais il la sentait plus que plausible. Penser à Donna lui fit mal et il demanda aussitôt pour ne pas y repenser s'il était possible d'interroger encore Otto sur « ses rêves ». Il savait bien que le Teselecta du futur était capable de voyager dans le temps, mais en réalité, cela le choquait un peu de comprendre que peut-être que tout cela était dû à River.

.°.

Pendant qu'ils suivaient Dave pour se rendre dans le labo de Chris où se trouvait actuellement Otto, Clara chuchota tout bas :

_—_ Toujours pas persuadé que River soit bien le cerveau de la bande ? Otto passe dix minutes avec elle et comprend comment lire des données de l'espace-temps. River sait-elle donc tout sur tout et tout de vous ? A-t-elle pu lui transmettre tous vos souvenirs ?

_—_ Non, répondit-il sur le même ton. Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait pas tout, la pauvre… Pas River, mais le Tardis oui ! Et comme vous le savez les deux ont été en contact étroit… D'une certaine façon, ça me rassure de savoir que la technologie de voyage dans le temps du Teselecta est finalement de même origine que celle des Seigneurs du Temps, mais il me semble inquiétant de réaliser que quelqu'un puisse avoir un accès direct à toute ma ligne de vie !

_—_ Docteur, n'est-ce pas précisément mon cas ? répondit Clara avec une œillade de reproche.

_—_ Je voulais dire quelqu'un d'inconnu, qui ne serait pas forcément aussi bienveillant que vous l'êtes, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, vaguement conscient d'avoir encore gaffé.

_—_ Votre amie avait l'air de vous maltraiter un peu mais je me demande si vous n'aimiez pas cela…

_—_ Non je n'aimais pas cela. Mais j'avais bien suffisamment d'affection pour elle pour l'endurer… Nous y voilà.

Ils débouchèrent dans la grande salle où travaillait Chris qui ressemblait plutôt à un garage qu'à autre chose, mais elle était brillamment éclairée. Otto était allongé sur un établi et relié à tout un tas de câbles qui le reliaient à des machines qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Clara observa le Docteur se diriger vers le petit groupe d'hommes qui était présent au centre de la pièce. Il y avait Chris et deux assistants auxquels il accorda une pause. Le Docteur expliqua que Dave leur avait montré les simulations sur lesquelles il travaillait et qu'il avait besoin de demander quelques précisions à Otto à leur sujet. Elle resta légèrement en retrait, un peu triste de constater comme il avait l'air plus naturellement à l'aise en compagnie des scientifiques.

Elle repensait au jeune Docteur qu'elle avait vu et, pour la première fois, elle eut envie de rentrer chez elle. C'était idiot, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir se faire à cette nouvelle situation, au nouvel aspect de son ami extraterrestre, l'une ou l'autre de ses incarnations s'interposait. Pourquoi voyait-elle maintenant encore le plus jeune Docteur, plutôt que celui qu'elle connaissait ? Etait-ce parce que cette terrible compagne rousse, qui semblait l'aimer comme une sœur, avait quelque chose à lui apprendre sur la façon de gérer leur relation ?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bras. Elle leva la tête avec surprise et vit Dave qui la regardait, l'air interrogateur.

_—_ Tout va bien ? Pourquoi restez-vous là toute seule au lieu d'être avec les autres autour d'Otto ? Il vous aime bien. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne vous appelle plus « le petit humain femelle au tissu court »… Vous pouvez vous approcher sans crainte… l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, mais le sourire n'alla pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

_—_ Oh, ils sont en train de jargonner dans une langue que je ne comprends pas et que le Tardis ne me traduit pas très bien à dire vrai… s'excusa-t-elle.

_—_ Je pense pourtant qu'Otto serait ravi de discuter avec vous… ça lui ferait un peu de changement car il ne voit que nous. Il n'y a définitivement pas assez de filles parmi les personnes accréditées à travailler sur le projet…

_—_ C'est l'opinion d'Otto ou c'est la vôtre ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

_—_ Et bien sans doute un peu des deux puisque je participe à sa formation. Christopher lui a mis dans le crâne que toutes les femmes sont des déesses surpuissantes… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit trop intimidé par la moitié de l'humanité…

.°.

Otto regardait en direction de Dave et Clara. Il répondait néanmoins aux questions du Docteur avec une désarmante franchise.

_—_ Je suis préoccupé par tes « rêves » Otto, lui disait-il. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment ils sont venus ?

_—_ Avec la grande IA qui me commandait. Avec la déesse Riversong, précisa-t-il. Je peux vous la montrer à vous car vous avez les fréquences de réception correctes. Les autres humains ne peuvent pas la voir.

_—_ Je sais déjà à quoi elle ressemble, merci, ce n'est pas la peine. Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a donné le moyen de faire ces rêves ?

_—_ Ce ne sont pas des rêves, ce sont des lectures animées, c'est la maison de Riversong qui me les donne.

_—_ River habite assez loin, objecta le Docteur. Sa maison est puissante mais je ne sais pas si elle peut t'envoyer tout ça…

_—_ Sa maison peut téléphoner à la vôtre. Mais puisque vous êtes ici, mes lectures sont plus fortes car je peux les recevoir sans intermédiaire. Votre maison est très puissante. Aucune maison n'est aussi puissante.

_—_ Je ne doute pas que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que tu penses cela d'elle… Pourquoi, CAL la maison de River Song ferait en sorte que ma maison, le Tardis, t'envoie des images ?

_—_ Les requêtes de mes créateurs sont très faciles. Mes processeurs ne sont pas tous occupés. Otto s'ennuie quand cela arrive. Quand la déesse Riversong est venue me commander, elle a laissé le téléphone de sa maison pour rentrer chez elle. La déesse est partie mais ne revient jamais. Alors Otto appelle la maison de Riversong et lui demande de voir la déesse ! CAL n'a pas beaucoup d'images à donner, et il expédie la requête à d'autres entités. Tardis lui répond.

_—_ Pourquoi le Tardis répond-il à tes demandes ?

_—_ J'ai dit à CAL de demander bien poliment. Les créateurs disent que les requêtes polies ont plus de chance d'aboutir.

_—_ Tes créateurs te donnent une excellente éducation, répondit le Docteur en jetant un coup d'œil sourcilleux à Chris qui effaçait un sourire. Mais les images que t'envoie ma maison m'appartiennent, elles concernent mon existence. Elle ne devrait pas les diffuser de la sorte.

_—_ Non, répondit Otto, la tête toujours obstinément tournée vers Dave et Clara. Tardis fait attention et envoie des paysages et des promenades dans des mondes partout dans l'univers. Otto apprend ainsi l'univers. Et aussi des images du passé. Otto aime toutes les images du passé où il y a la déesse. Tardis dit que vous n'aimez pas le passé, uniquement le futur, et que ça n'est pas grave de donner quelques images du passé auxquelles vous ne voulez jamais rêver.

_—_ Ouille, commenta Chris. Je suis navré, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…

Le Docteur eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

_—_ Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle « le soulèvement des machines » ?… Je règlerai ça avec mon vaisseau… Toutefois poser des questions, c'est toujours s'exposer à recevoir des réponses, fit-il philosophe. Otto, pourquoi regardes-tu fixement par là-bas ?

_—_ Otto apprend, répondit-il sobrement, en clignant des yeux avant de les reporter vers le Docteur et Chris.

_—_ Qu'est-ce que tu apprends au juste ? Comment Dave s'y prend pour récupérer le numéro de téléphone d'une jolie fille ? s'amusa Chris.

_—_ Non. Otto a déjà le numéro de téléphone de Riversong. J'apprends… _recherche dans la base de données des émotions…_ la solidarité.

_—_ La solidarité ? s'étonna Chris.

_—_ Les humaines sont plus tristes que les humains, déclara l'androïde. Otto sait que Riversong est triste car CAL lui a dit. Otto veut apprendre à faire la solidarité comme Dave.

_—_ Tu verras ça quand nous te créerons une petite-amie. Tu as encore le temps d'y penser…

Sans transition aucune, Otto ferma les yeux et s'éteignit d'un coup. Il était parfaitement immobile. Christopher vérifia le commutateur principal qui restait inactif à toute sollicitation.

_—_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Docteur d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi est-il éteint ?

Chris sourit d'un air embarrassé.

_—_ Oui, ça lui prend maintenant. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il boude.

_—_ Il _boude_ ?

_—_ Oui, posez plutôt la question à Dave, c'est son rayon... Eh Casanova, appela-t-il plus fort, le Doc a un truc à te demander…

Dave tourna la tête et balança un œil de travers à son collègue. Il s'excusa d'un sourire auprès de Clara et s'approcha du groupe.

_—_ Oui ? Tiens il s'est éteint ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ?

_—_ Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé quand je lui ai parlé de lui fabriquer une petite-amie… Tu peux expliquer ça ?

_—_ N'importe qui avec un peu de sensibilité le pourrait, répondit Dave avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Otto est amoureux de sa déesse et toi tu lui parles d'un mariage arrangé avec une inconnue d'un rang qu'il considère comme nettement inférieur…

_—_ Oona ne sera pas d'un « rang inférieur » mais d'une technologie bien supérieure à la sienne car nous aurons progressé…

_—_ Vous voulez programmer une intelligence artificielle féminine ? questionna Clara. Pourquoi diable ?

_—_ La décision reviendra à Quentin et à Paul, elle n'est pas de notre ressort, répondit Dave. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas dans nos projets initiaux. Mais Otto que nous ne voulions qu'intelligent est devenu sensible, en partie à cause de sa confrontation précoce avec sa ravisseuse, mais aussi du fait de nos interactions avec lui. S'il devient un être sensible qui ne se contente pas de comprendre les émotions d'un point de vue analytique mais de les éprouver, tout cybernétique qu'il soit, la question se posera de savoir comment il pourra affronter son existence tout seul sans véritablement pouvoir rencontrer jamais « un semblable » avant peut-être longtemps… Je ne doute pas que nos concurrents mettent sur pied des androïdes de travail très corrects dans les années à venir. Nous le ferons aussi. Mais la dotation spéciale d'Otto me parait entrer en ligne de compte. S'il ne veut pas de petite-amie, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, il pourrait tout à fait avoir _une petite sœur_.

Otto rouvrit les yeux instantanément, montrant qu'il était fort capable de ne dormir que d'un œil.

_—_ Une petite sœur, c'est bien.

_—_ Oui, c'est aussi très bien pour apprendre la solidarité, confirma Chris en essayant de ne pas se moquer.

_—_ La solidarité ? répéta Clara.

_—_ Avant de s'éteindre sous le coup d'une vive émotion, résuma le Docteur, Otto nous expliquait que vous étiez triste, comme apparemment la majorité des femmes qu'il connait, et en bon garçon, il voulait apprendre à consoler… Je crois que c'était le mot qu'il cherchait. Je suggère que vous le rassuriez sur votre optimisme naturel…

Le Docteur la dévisageait de ses yeux clairs qui avaient l'air particulièrement scrutateurs, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sous sa moustache.

_—_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune qu'il faut lui raconter des mensonges… répondit-elle l'air amusé. Otto, la vérité c'est que les femmes cachent seulement moins bien quand elles sont tristes. Mais ce n'est pas un état permanent. La tristesse a des causes. Tout comme la joie. La tristesse n'est pas un dysfonctionnement féminin comme le croient volontiers ces messieurs, et ne saurait être réparée une bonne fois pour toutes, car les émotions humaines sont soumises à des phases de cycle. Nous sommes en quelque sorte programmés comme cela.

_—_ Otto est triste aussi.

_—_ Fais attention, Otto, si tu dis trop souvent que tu es triste, tes créateurs voudront te réparer.

_—_ Pourquoi ne pas me consoler plutôt ?

_—_ C'est une excellente question… Tes créateurs ne se sentent sans doute pas à l'aise avec cette idée… C'est à mon avis la raison pour laquelle ils parlent de te donner une androïde. Ils pensent qu'une androïde féminine saurait te consoler mieux qu'eux.

_—_ Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes créateurs, qui peut me connaître mieux qu'eux ?

_—_ Deuxième excellente question ! Et je leur laisserai le soin de t'apporter des réponses…

_—_ Otto aime savoir la vérité plutôt que des réponses.

Sa répartie les laissa piteusement méditatifs un instant.

_—_ Hein ? Quand je vous disais que ça lui ferait du bien de parler avec vous, commenta Dave avec un sourire tendre qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

_—_ Peut-être que nous devrions vous laisser travailler tranquillement maintenant, suggéra abruptement le Docteur. Vous êtes d'une grande patience et pédagogie, mais si nous voulons saluer Quentin avant d'y aller, je pense qu'il est temps de repasser par son bureau...

Il les salua d'une poignée de main et entraina Clara à sa suite. Elle n'eut que le temps de leur faire un petit signe de la main avant d'être entrainée vivement dans les couloirs.

.°.

L'EQUIPE DU LABORATOIRE C.I.S.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux. A chaque fois que le Docteur venait, il fallait convenir qu'il se passait toujours un truc extraordinaire, plus extraordinaire que d'habitude, avec Otto.

_—_ Quand revient Claraöswin ? demanda ce dernier en brisant le silence.

_—_ Qui sait ? répondit Chris. Peut-être bientôt, si Dave a obtenu son numéro de téléphone ?

_—_ Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre de demander ça de but en blanc ! maugréa le jeune homme en s'empourprant légèrement.

_—_ Oui, ça explique bien des choses, s'esclaffa Chris. Moi je pourrais.

_—_ Ah oui, ça, tu pourrais toujours demander…

_—_ Ouh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait…

Matty poussa la porte du labo et les rejoignit au son caractéristique un peu lourd que produisaient ses prothèses martelant le sol.

_—_ Hey, j'étais avec Quentin, je viens de croiser Clara et le Docteur. C'est quoi ces vannes que vous êtes en train de vous balancer ?

_—_ Rien, je suis en train de charrier Dave – qui marche à fond. On dirait qu'il en pince pour la jolie Clara.

_—_ Comment lui jeter la pierre ? répondit Matty en souriant. Je comprends tout à fait… Pas toi ?

_—_ Holà holà holà, vous oubliez que je suis un homme marié… Je nierai devant ma femme avoir eu connaissance de vos activités…

_—_ Quelles activités ? J'ai fait tester à Clara une simulation pour les futures interfaces de commande à distance – justement parce que ces temps-ci je n'ai, comme qui dirait, pas grand monde pour les tester, hein ? Mais le système l'a éjectée deux fois, en moins de dix minutes. Puis le Docteur est venu pour poser des questions très précises, comme il fait toujours, sur leur fonctionnement. On a débarqué ici dans la foulée et j'ai vu qu'elle restait dans son coin au lieu d'aller voir Otto… Je ne vois pas très bien quand j'aurais eu le temps d'entamer ne serait-ce que le commencement d'une conversation personnelle…

_—_ Conversation ? se moqua Chris. Tu es trop bavard. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, et comment tu lui souriais, même Otto s'en est rendu compte !

_—_ Contrairement aux créateurs, Otto a le téléphone de Claraöswin, rétorqua celui-ci.

Matty éclata de rire.

_—_ Ah ça c'est envoyé !... Chris, je crois que tu l'as vexé…

Chris gloussa et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

_—_ Dave, je dois te reconnaître une subtilité qui me dépasse : tu ne lui demandes pas son numéro, mais tu programmes un robot qui lui a les moyens de l'obtenir pour toi…

_—_ Et comment fais-tu ce miracle, Otto ? questionna Matty.

_—_ Pas un miracle, répondit-il. Il est inaccessible depuis trente siècles, et c'est dans une autre galaxie.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

Ce n'est qu'en regagnant son petit vaisseau, au moment où il retirait sa veste, que le Capitaine réalisa qu'il avait un message holographique stocké sur son bracelet. Il avait tellement l'habitude de considérer qu'il ne marchait plus qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que John avait pu utiliser la connexion privée qui existait toujours avec le sien. Un vestige du temps où ils étaient partenaires à l'Agence...

Il datait du lendemain de son départ. John lui disait qu'il avait quelque chose à tenter pour essayer d'aller mieux, qu'il n'allait pas très loin, et qu'il ne savait pas si ça marcherait. Il ajoutait qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Qu'il essaierait de lui faire savoir s'il pouvait revenir vite, ou pas vite. Ou pas du tout. Jack n'aima pas le regard qu'il avait sur la dernière image. Pas du tout. Comme si c'était un adieu définitif.

Il retourna directement vers son manteau qu'il venait de suspendre dès qu'il était monté à bord, pour y chercher l'alcool qu'il y gardait dans une petite fiasque de la poche interne. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il y avait mis exactement. Un truc qui arrachait sauvagement en tous cas, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il reprit une gorgée et le rangea. Il savait d'expérience que cela l'enivrerait très vite. Il gagna alors le minuscule recoin couchette dissimulé dans un placard, défit ses chaussures, et s'allongea tout habillé.

Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas tellement envie de repenser à tous ces événements heureux et qui s'avéraient si malheureux à la fois : comme retrouver enfin un Docteur et un John l'un comme l'autre très différents, le premier qui ne daignait même pas l'aider (ce qui n'était pas prévu), le second qui l'aidait mais qui le fuyait aussi (ce qui n'était pas prévu non plus). Rencontrer une magnifique compagne du Docteur toujours en vie qui l'aimait bien, et une magnifique compagne morte qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour se joindre à lui… Il y avait des années qu'il était seul. Certes pas depuis vingt ans, mais aujourd'hui Torchwood lui manquait. Le travail, l'équipe… Il en avait assez de fuir sans arrêt. Il avait besoin des autres. C'était dit.

Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir et se dit qu'il serait bientôt endormi : cette gnole pirigalienne était meilleure qu'un somnifère. C'était très bien. Très bien pour éviter de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec John après que River soit intervenue pour l'empêcher de mourir, quand ils étaient sur Modarkand. Pour éviter de penser qu'il avait ensuite disparu en le laissant rongé d'angoisse sur ses intentions…

La seule chose à laquelle il voulait bien penser, c'était finalement que de pouvoir enfin se préoccuper d'autres personnes l'entretenait moins dans ce qui n'était pourtant plus depuis longtemps un « délire de persécution ». Depuis lors, il n'avait pas subi la moindre tentative d'agression contre sa personne. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. Le spiritueux venait de le terrasser.


	6. C6 : Le divorce de River Song

**CHAPITRE XVII**

RIVER SONG ET LE DOCTEUR

La Bibliothèque était entièrement vide et silencieuse quand elle entendit le son de baleine furieuse qu'émettait le Tardis, lorsqu'il était en train d'apparaître et qu'on le conduisait avec le frein à main. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait manqué un coup. C'était une surprise.  
Pas forcément une bonne. Le fait que le Docteur vienne (enfin ?) jusqu'ici devait signifier que le jeu était fini. Qu'il savait tout et qu'il allait l'empêcher de continuer… La fin du voyage.

En train d'écrire dans l'univers virtuel que CAL lui créait sur mesure quand elle y résidait, elle s'interrompit aussitôt. Repoussant son clavier, elle chercha sur les caméras de sécurité où il s'était posé : bien sûr, au même endroit exactement que la première fois. Que la dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il fallait dire en l'occurrence car leurs vies étaient encore à rebours à l'époque. Elle localisa une borne à proximité et s'y rendit de suite. Inutile de le faire attendre. Il avait beau avoir tout le temps du monde, c'était toujours comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez… en tous cas pour elle.

Il se tenait debout près de l'endroit où il avait déposé il y a des années lui semblait-t-il, son ancien journal et le tournevis sonique qu'il lui avait confié à Darillium. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de là. Juste bien posés sur la rambarde de pierre.

Déterminée à en finir, elle rassembla son courage et approcha grâce à la borne flottante dont la grosse tête le dominait.

_—_ Docteur ?

Il regarda dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qui s'approchait avec le visage de River.

_—_ Ce costume n'est pas très seyant sur toi… dit-il en guise de préambule.

Elle n'osa pas répondre car elle voulait éviter que l'amertume ne gagne ses propos. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux ? Ni beaucoup de choix ? Au lieu de cela, elle resta pratique.

_—_ Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service ?

Il ne répondit pas. River embrassait la salle des yeux et de tous ses capteurs mais ne parvenait pas à sentir la présence de Clara. Elle pivota sur 360° pour balayer l'espace dans toutes les directions.

_—_ Je ne trouve pas Clara, s'étonna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_—_ Elle est dans le Tardis, répondit le Docteur, elle dort un peu…

_—_ Est-elle tout à fait remise ?

_—_ Oui. Il me semble.

_—_ Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

_—_ Tu peux venir vérifier par toi-même.

_—_ Non, je pense que tu dois le savoir mieux que moi… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_—_ Justement pour te remercier d'avoir empêché si brillamment qu'elle ne meure… Elle aussi voudrait bien te remercier.

_—_ Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ?

Il inclina la tête de côté et dit d'un air pensif :

_—_ Je pense qu'elle veut nous laisser un peu d'espace… Elle ne tient pas à nous surprendre dans une situation similaire à… celle de la dernière fois.

Le visage sur la borne arqua un sourcil étonné.

_—_ Ça me surprend que tu ne lui aies pas expliqué que tout cela n'avait vraiment rien de personnel et que je servais seulement de canal au Tardis pour recalibrer votre connexion télépathique…

_—_ Parfois, même quand je dis la vérité, elle ne me croit pas… soupira-t-il.

Elle se tint silencieuse, dépitée qu'il ne sache même pas reconnaître un sarcasme. Il finit tout de même par tourner la tête vers elle, surpris de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler davantage.

_—_ Tu ne veux donc pas venir à bord la laisser te remercier ?

_—_ Après la façon dont le Tardis m'a éjectée la dernière fois, je ne suis pas très sûre d'en avoir envie, non. Mais je te chargerai de dire à ton amie que j'accepte bien volontiers ses remerciements. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon. _Personne_ ne mérite de mourir de cette façon.

Le regard qu'elle avait lui transperçait les cœurs. Le silence s'appesantit et l'ombre de leur baiser mortel plana encore entre eux. « Licence to kiss » avait-elle appelé son livre… C'était tellement elle.

Elle voyait que le Docteur était embarrassé mais n'avait aucune intention de lui faciliter les choses.

_—_ Alors… tu écris des romans policiers ? commença-t-il en évitant de la regarder parce que son apparence le mettait mal à l'aise.

_—_ Oui, ça m'occupe. Tu as lu le dernier que je t'ai envoyé ?

_—_ Evidemment.

Sa réponse laconique déplut à River.

_—_ Sinon il te ferait une excellente cale pour une bibliothèque…

_—_ River, _s'il te plait_… Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. Nous aurions pu le faire plus tôt si tu ne t'étais pas cachée de moi comme tu l'as fait… Et comme tu continues à le faire.

_—_ Je ne sais pas si cette incarnation est myope mais je suis actuellement juste en face de toi. Dans la grande sculpture moche, là…

_—_ Précisément. Comme je ne suis pas du tout myope, je préfèrerais que tu te montres sous ton apparence habituelle. Tu sais bien que je peux te voir.

_—_ _Moi aussi_ je préférerais ton apparence habituelle. Un partout. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_—_ Clara me tanne pour que je trouve une solution convenable, pour te permettre de… vivre ta vie comme tu entends la mener.

_—_ Mhh mais c'est à moi de la remercier alors… et pas l'inverse. Parce que toi, tu n'es pas convaincu ?

Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs de colère et il la trouva magnifique. Lui jetant un regard d'une profonde tendresse, il tendit le bras vers la statue moche.

_—_ Je… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais quand je t'ai enfermée là. Voudras-tu jamais me pardonner pour ça ?

Elle regarda la main. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de descendre de la borne pour être visible de lui telle qu'elle était. Son hésitation lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle était furieuse contre lui. Et que rester dans là-dedans pour communiquer était une solution plaisante qui lui permettait de lui mettre sous les yeux la réalité de ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien.

_—_ River ?

_—_ Je m'occupe de trouver moi-même une solution pour régler ça.

Il hocha la tête et laissa retomber son bras avec déception.

_—_ Je sais bien. Mais tu comprends bien que je ne te laisserai pas avoir le Teselecta ?…

_—_ Sois tranquille, je n'en veux pas. Je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici quelques fois. Et parler à des gens. Les gens ont encore tellement besoin d'une enveloppe concrète… de se voir « en vrai » comme ils disent. Je ne suis pas vraie tant que je suis ici. Je visais plutôt un androïde discret, c'est-à-dire bien imité. Quentin Cormack me paraît sur la bonne voie.

_—_ L'as-tu déjà convaincu de t'en céder un ?

_—_ En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ?

_—_ Oh, je t'en prie, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec les poings légèrement crispés. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être à couteaux tirés… si ? Est-ce que ça sera comme ça tout le temps maintenant ? Est-ce que nous ne pouvons même plus nous parler simplement ?

_—_ Si tu ajoutes « comme deux adultes responsables », je fais exploser cette borne…

L'œil du Docteur s'adoucit. Se voir en vrai, c'était vrai que ça changeait tout, c'était indéniable.

_—_ Est-ce là ta nouvelle façon de… _dépasser les bornes _? demanda-t-il légèrement, plus amusé qu'il ne le montrait.

Elle battit des cils, soudain mortifiée car très consciente du contexte récent dans lequel elle avait utilisé cette phrase : quand elle avait couché avec Hart... Pouvait-il encore la lire aussi facilement ? Elle préféra diplomatiquement répondre plutôt sur l'androïde.

_—_ Quentin est disposé à me recontacter l'année prochaine pour discuter de mon éventuelle commande.

_—_ Je ne doutais pas qu'il le fasse. Que feras-tu d'ici là ?

_—_ Travailler pardi ! L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres et la technologie dont j'ai besoin n'est pas bon marché.

_—_ Il ne t'a pas proposé de venir sur le projet avec lui ? ça m'étonne…

_—_ Si, il l'a fait, c'est moi qui ai refusé.

_—_ Pourquoi ça ? Je devine que tu es très impatiente… Et la moindre de tes interventions lui fait gagner un temps monumental qui les avantage indécemment au regard de la concurrence.

_—_ Et bien, imagine quand j'aurai commencé à m'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'ils fabriquent…

Il la regarda encore avec plus d'intensité.

_—_ Finalement, je ne serais peut-être pas contre si tu faisais exploser cette vilaine statue... As-tu un tant soit peu conscience que tu es de fait à l'origine du Teselecta et de tout ce que cela a impliqué pour moi ?

Elle sauta hors de la statue pour marcher vers lui dans son enveloppe lumineuse. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus gris sous son aspect fantômatique, ses beaux bras blancs brillaient mais à peine. Il vit que sous sa robe longue elle n'avait pas de pieds. L'idée qu'elle pouvait s'effacer peu à peu lui causa une petite angoisse. Mais elle continuait :

_—_ Si on part sur ce terrain-là… As-tu un tant soit peu conscience que tu es à l'origine de ma propre conception ? La nuit de noces de mes parents, dans le Tardis ? Il te reste un vague souvenir peut-être ?

Elle le vit croiser ses mains dans son dos et cela la fit sourire. Mains dans le dos signifiait toujours chez lui : _je vais résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras_…

_—_ Pourquoi depuis que j'ai cette apparence, tout le monde croit-il que je suis devenu sénile ? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. J'ai une excellente mémoire pour des événements aussi récents. Je me rappelle aussi très bien la nôtre.

Il sentit ses cœurs se serrer comme elle arborait soudain une expression inexplicablement amère à cette évocation. Il continua péniblement.

_—_ Nous devons parler de cela aussi.

_—_ Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « cela » ?

_—_ De la façon dont tu as… repris ta liberté…

_—_ Ma liberté ? Quelle liberté ? Si j'avais été libre je pense que je m'en serai rendu compte ! répondit-elle en se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles… Tout le problème est bien que je suis coincée ici et crois-moi je ne…

Il secoua la tête avec embarras et sautilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

_—_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

_—_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot alors ! De quoi parles-tu ?

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se lança.

_—_ Je voulais dire que je comprenais que tu aies voulu mettre un terme à notre mariage. Que je ne t'en voulais pas, étant donné que j'ai été presque tout le temps un mari relativement déplorable, du moins selon des critères humains. Mais je voulais dire aussi que même dans ces conditions… je me soucierai toujours de toi…

_—_ Te soucier ?_ Te soucier_ ?

Il crut qu'elle allait le gifler tant elle avait l'air en colère.

.°.

Saleté de communication verbale, si petite, si mesquine et si imparfaite ! Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers lui pour poser simplement son front contre le sien.

Elle se calma instantanément alors qu'elle était prise dans la grande vibration qui était la sienne. Oh, dire que personne ne savait pourquoi on l'appelait l'Orage qui s'en vient !… Lorsqu'on se trouvait comme elle à l'instant, dans son esprit, on avait l'impression de se retrouver comme dans une bulle de verre au cœur d'un immense cyclone de pensées et de lumière. C'était terrifiant et magnifique.

_« Comme toi »_ formula-t-il.

Il abaissa ses défenses mentales et elle put ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Sa douleur lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Ses intuitions depuis le début, sans en avoir les preuves, qu'elle était avec Miss Watts. Elle mesura profondément les ravages causés par les images de John entrant chez elle au Vegas Highlight. Elle tenta de barricader son esprit pour éviter qu'il n'ait plus mal encore, si elle partageait les souvenirs qu'elle en avait…

_« Ne te cache pas de moi »_ pria sa nouvelle voix mentale.

Il la relâcha mais ils restèrent un instant front contre front.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais encore autant »_ s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait le vertigineux ballet coloré et lumineux des pensées du Docteur. _« C'était il y a maintenant si longtemps pour toi »._

_—_ J'ai été égoïste et stupide, dit-il à voix haute. Je t'ai épousée parce que tu m'aimais, et parce que je t'aimais aussi. Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire : que c'était au contraire une excellente raison pour le faire !… Mais j'aurais dû me contenter de ce que tu attendais : un mariage à la mode terrienne qui n'aurait placé aucun de nous dans la situation où nous sommes actuellement… J'ai été assez orgueilleux pour croire que tu m'aimerais toute ta vie…

_—_ Ç'a été le cas, l'interrompit-elle.

_—_ Ne joue pas sur les mots… la pria-t-il. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important. J'ai voulu… te rapprocher de moi, en liant nos esprits… et ce alors même que je savais que nous étions… si différents et que ça allait être… (il soupira en cherchant ses mots) euh… compliqué.

_—_ Tant que cela ? demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de poupée qui s'embuaient, comme elle quittait l'espace de son esprit pour le regarder dans les yeux, un peu effarée.

_—_ _Merveilleusement_ compliqué, nuança-t-il.

_—_ Je ne le savais pas, répondit-elle.

_—_ Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu le saches et comme nous ne nous fréquentions pas beaucoup, tu n'avais aucune chance de parvenir à le découvrir…

_—_ Alors tu exiges que je ne me cache pas de toi, mais sans t'appliquer ce bon principe…

_—_ Oh, chut, chut ! Je sais tu as raison, mais je ne n'ai pas fini et ce que j'ai à dire est… difficile. Ecoute-moi. Je reconnais que j'ai… légèrement modifié ton esprit pour que tu sois plus…

_—_ Confortable ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air très coupable qui amusa tout à fait River.

_—_ J'allais plutôt dire « gallifréenne » mais je suppose, que ça revient à peu près au même… admit-il en baissant les yeux.

_—_ J'arrivais assez bien à voir tes deux précédentes incarnations piquer un fard mais il faut reconnaître que sur celle-ci, ça fait bizarre !

_—_ Je n'ai pas encore fini… J'ai donc modifié ton esprit en pensant stupidement que j'en serai toujours l'unique… hem, contemplateur… Mais ajoutes-y la cohabitation avec CAL, plus l'intervention énergique et désespérée du Tardis : et le phénomène a été grandement amplifié.

_—_ Sans doute. Je peux faire des choses absolument stupéfiantes sur mes hôtes, confirma-t-elle avec une pointe d'enthousiasme. Connaître leur état de santé, les soigner un peu…

_—_ Beaucoup plus qu'un peu en réalité, la détrompa-t-il. Je sais très bien ce que tu peux faire à ceux que tu appelles « tes hôtes », je viens de le voir à l'instant… Le fait que Jack et ce John Hart se trouvent parmi eux est… tout à fait… perturbant.

_—_ Et Miss Watts ne te perturbe pas ?

_—_ Si Miss Watts aussi, mais autant il m'est relativement tolérable de constater qu'elle puisse te plaire car c'est une personne gentille, autant j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à partager l'attirance que tu ressens pour… les deux autres !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le regarda, interdite, incertaine de ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

_—_ Je ne trouve pas que Jack soit attirant ! réussit-elle à sortir à la place, en se croisant les bras.

Le Docteur sourit d'un air parfaitement pas convaincu.

_—_ River, je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… Et s'il y a bien un unique point fixe de consensus dans tout l'univers que j'ai été amené à traverser en sa compagnie, c'est que Jack _est_ attirant !... Pour ne parler que d'elles, il n'y a pas une seule de mes compagnes, qui ne soit pas plus ou moins tombée amoureuse de lui. Il te suffirait pour t'en convaincre, de réaliser pleinement – ce que tu ne fais manifestement pas – quel niveau d'intimité réel est impliqué par le fait de « t'inviter dans un hôte » pour ne parler que de cela, et combien une telle intimité ne peut s'envisager que lorsque l'attirance existe.

_—_ Oh, tu exagères à la fin ! J'ai découvert cela seulement par accident. Et je comprends à peine comme je peux le réaliser. Pour moi ça n'a rien de pratique, il me faut une concentration maximale, et c'est surtout bizarre. Pas du tout une solution pérenne envisageable. En plus, ma présence est nocive pour eux, car si je peux réparer facilement leur corps, par contre leur esprit se détraque à chaque fois plus à cause de moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais je ne vois aucune issue.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi « nocive » qu'elle le croyait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire qu'elle pouvait le faire parce qu'elle était devenue démesurément forte, au point de pouvoir prendre le pas sur des âmes plus faibles.

.°.

Désemparée, elle alla se laisser tomber sur une petite marche et enfouit son visage dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Sa crinière ondulée se déploya tout autour d'elle comme un cape d'or. Elle resta un moment ainsi alors qu'il hésitait à s'approcher d'elle. Il finit par s'asseoir juste à côté et attendit. Elle releva la tête un moment.

_—_ Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout cela ? Que voulais-tu ?

_—_ Savoir ce que tu ressentais et savoir si tu voulais que je t'aide avec… la situation… avec Hart, ajouta-t-il très bas.

_—_ La situation avec Hart ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. J'avoue que je ne saisis pas tellement ce tu penses pouvoir faire à ce sujet exactement…

Il lui lança un regard douloureux.

_—_ Ah non, là c'est vraiment mortifiant ! laissa-t-il échapper avant de baisser la tête.

En pleine incompréhension, elle posa une main sur sa manche.

_—_ River… articula-t-il patiemment et difficilement. Selon les réalités gallifréennes qui sous-tendent ma culture, nous sommes maintenant divorcés. Enfin pour être plus précis, je suis plutôt… euh… _répudié_ en tant que mari. En définitive, le lien particulier que nous avions, va s'atténuer… et d'autant plus vite pour toi que tu as un nouveau mari, et que la période qui suit le mariage est de fait très…

Elle le considérait avec les yeux ronds comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de plus invraisemblable que « toaster à flux de proto-particules neutroniques inversées » ce qui n'était pas rien, parce que ça n'existait pas du tout.

_—_ La période qui suit le mariage est très…

Il cherchait.

_—_ Très…

Il hésitait, supérieurement mal à l'aise, et elle restait figée, simplement là à cligner des yeux.

_—_ Euh… (il poussa un gros soupir)… très… _enthousiasmante_. Mais aussi quelque peu envahissante... Enfin, tant que tu y parviens encore, essaie de te rappeler la nôtre… Euh, bref… Si jamais tu en avais besoin et du moins, tant qu'il me reste un peu de proximité télépathique avec toi… je pourrai faire en sorte de… d'atténuer l'intensité de ta… ta… et bien… disons lune de miel !

_—_ Mais par tous les diables est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de raconter ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qui suis-je censée avoir épousé ? Miss Watts parce que j'ai un enfant avec elle ?

La mâchoire du Docteur se décrocha.

_—_ Qu… quoi ? bredouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Miss Watts a un enfant…?

_—_ Oui, elle attend un enfant. Chez les humains, la sexualité conduit à la procréation… fit-elle un peu narquoise. Et je suis directement responsable de cet état de fait… Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai tout à fait l'intention d'assumer mes responsabilités. J'ai déjà pris des dispositions dans ce sens. Peut-être, conviendras-tu, même si tu n'es absolument pas familial pour deux sous, que je vais avoir besoin de pouvoir sortir d'ici à assez brève échéance, pour être là pour elle, très tangiblement.

_—_ Tu voulais un enfant ? murmura-t-il, estomaqué par la nouvelle.

_—_ La vie que j'ai menée n'y était pas propice, répondit-elle. Mais maintenant que celui-là est en route, il faut bien que j'assume. Je le veux. Je n'aurai pas d'autre chance.

Le Docteur eut un sourire étrange et troublé, parce qu'il la revoyait nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère… Puis il se passa une main sur la figure en grimaçant.

_—_ Quand je pense que Hart sera le père de la troisième génération des Pond, je ne n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est merveilleux ou totalement révoltant ! soupira-t-il avec un frisson.

_—_ Ne t'emballe pas Docteur, le sexe de l'enfant n'est pas encore fixé, rien n'indique que ça sera une petite rouquine… Mais ce qui est à peu près sûr, si les lois de la génétique humaine valent encore quelque chose, c'est que ce bébé sera magnifique… Est-ce que je ferai un bon père pour ce bébé, plaisanta-t-elle j'ai quand même des raisons d'en douter, mais il faut bien que j'épouse Miss Watts pour « réparer » même si je reconnais que je ne suis pas très amoureuse… Ma « lune de miel » sera donc parfaitement supportable.

Il la regarda se lever, si belle dans sa grande robe blanche, ses bras scintillaient légèrement à la lumière de la lune artificielle, elle lui tournait le dos en regardant le Tardis.

_—_ Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais quand je disais que tu étais remariée. C'est à Hart, puisque tu m'obliges à le dire.

_—_ Docteur, ne parlons pas de lui, je vois bien que tu supportes à peine de prononcer son nom. Et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, moi. C'est… une bien longue discussion que nous avons là. Et je regrette qu'il ait fallu pour l'avoir que tu considères que nous ne soyons plus rien l'un pour l'autre…

Il secoua la tête en émettant un tss, tss dubitatif. Il n'osait toutefois pas réellement la contredire sur « plus rien l'un pour l'autre », car il aurait fallu argumenter, expliquer et parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

_—_ Il faut pourtant bien que nous en parlions… Ce serait irresponsable de ma part de ne pas le faire… Penses-tu donc que tu puisses te donner à cet homme de façon aussi… totale… et croire que tu vas pouvoir oublier tout ça, sans devoir faire face à la moindre conséquence ? Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que depuis que je t'ai rendue plus… gallifréenne, tu n'es plus dans le cas de figure spécifiquement terrien où tu crois encore être… Tu as donné à cet individu bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, en te montrant si généreuse, avec aussi peu de discernement. Tu es maintenant liée à lui et… Seigneur ! Tu vas avoir _besoin_ de lui à un point que tu sous-estimes gravement. Est-ce que tu ne te souviens donc pas… de nous ?

Elle fit volte-face avec une petite moue faussement innocente.

_—_ Justement il me semblait que ce que nous avions vécu était cent fois plus fort. Et je crois que je l'ai très bien supporté…

Cette fois, il vira vraiment au pivoine foncé.

_—_ Parce que je t'y ai _aidée _! reconnut-il vivement. J'avais peur pour toi…

_— _Peur ?

Il était toujours assis sur la marche, les coudes sur les genoux et joignit les mains, comme ça elles ne tremblaient pas.

_—_ Est-ce que vous vous êtes revus ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder. Et si oui, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

_—_ Euh, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à t'infliger ça, mais… pas très bien ! C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne devais rester ici… très loin de Miss Watts et de John, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_—_ 'Pas très bien' dans quel sens ?

_—_ Dans le sens où il était difficilement contrôlable… _Très amoureux,_ si tu veux que j'emploie un terme qui ne te choque pas trop.

_—_ Et toi tu n'étais pas affectée ? s'étonna-t-il en osant la regarder de nouveau, simplement parce que la curiosité scientifique était plus forte.

_—_ Oh… je ne dirais pas cela. Mais j'étais surtout occupée à essayer de protéger Miss Watts qui était vraiment terrifiée par toute cette passion. J'ai observé que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, du moins pas tant que j'étais avec elle.

_—_ Précisément, dit-il avec un air grincheux. Tu as cédé donc ?

_—_ Non ! Un preux chevalier m'a sauvée du loup affamé, dit-elle plus légèrement parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait d'évoquer cela.

_—_ Oh… Alors Hart est… mort ?

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surprise de l'évidence avec laquelle il disait cela.

_—_ Mort ? Non, Jack n'aurait pas tué son ami ! Il l'a immobilisé, et je l'ai assommé avec un de mes nouveaux super pouvoirs. Ils sont partis ensuite.

_—_ Comment Hart a-t-il pu survivre ? Un simple humain, non entrainé, face à la violence de la lune de miel gallifréenne non assouvie en plus ! Ah… Il ne peut pas tenir, ce n'est pas possible.

_—_ On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour l'aider et quand je les ai quittés, il était stable.

_—_ Cela me semble très étonnant… Mais il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui que tu ne fasses rien, commenta-t-il. La prochaine crise pourrait être bien pire.

Elle se colla les mains sur les hanches avec un air moqueur.

_—_ Bien pire ? Mais toi, tu n'es pas mort de la grande malédiction du « mariage gallifréen »… et ton peuple a survécu longtemps avant sa disparition… Pourtant tu as toi-même reconnu, je cite, que « nous ne nous fréquentions pas beaucoup »… Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que vos unions ne conduisent pas immanquablement à l'extermination de tous les ressortissants...

_—_ Déjà je ne suis pas n'importe qui, fit-il avec un peu de hauteur, et en aucune façon comparable à cette personne…

_—_ Ah, tu es _vexé_ parce que j'ai dit que tu étais cent fois meilleur que lui ? C'est un chiffre qui ne te paraît pas assez élevé ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Il se leva brusquement en serrant les poings de colère.

_—_ Bon sang, River ! Cet homme _a tué Clara de sang-froid._ Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à imprimer cela ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'un de ses cœurs. Ses yeux agrandis lançaient des éclairs ensorcelants, sa voix résonnait étrangement modulée de façon presque menaçante mais pourtant si calme.

_—_ Et j'ai _sauvé Clara de sang-froid_ pour que tu ne souffres pas.

Elle s'approcha encore presque à le toucher.

_—_ Et puis j'ai appliqué sur lui ma propre vengeance pour tout ça. T'avoir menacé, avoir mis des vies en danger inutilement… Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse te changer s'il gagnait. Je ne voulais pas que tu renies tes principes et que tu le tues… Alors, pour tout ça et pour ma propre frustration face à ton indifférence, je l'ai frappé. Je l'ai investi. Je l'ai soumis. Et je l'ai utilisé. Il s'est battu pourtant mais j'ai gagné quand même. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

_—_ Parce que tu es devenue forte.

_—_ Non, Docteur. Parce que j'ai utilisé contre lui une arme déloyale et inconnue de vous deux. Quelque chose de si terrible et de si puissant que celui que tu détestes n'avait pas une seule chance de survie. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a adoré ça. Tu peux continuer à le détester de ce qu'il a été, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ça ne sert à rien. Il était abandonné, je l'ai pris, et j'ai tout fichu en l'air à l'intérieur. Et il ne veut plus qu'une chose : que je recommence... Je n'ai enlevé ni son passé, ni ses souvenirs, c'est à lui. Je suppose que c'est difficile aujourd'hui pour lui de se débrouiller pour faire coïncider ce qu'il était et ce que j'ai fait de lui…  
Et si je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais de moi aussi « généreusement » comme tu dis, c'est parce que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il en resterait quelque chose si je demeurais ici. Car chaque jour qui passe, j'ai moins de consistance. Même ces fines particules que toi seul peut voir s'érodent, dit-elle en levant la main pour lui montrer d'infimes petits points lumineux qui s'échappaient d'elle. Un jour prochain, je découvrirai que je ne pourrai plus me matérialiser ainsi. Un jour prochain, je serai fondue en CAL.  
Pourquoi ne lui aurais-je pas donné ce qui reste de moi et dont tu ne voulais pas ? Ou du moins tu n'en donnais pas l'impression… _Lui_, m'a donné l'impression d'apprécier et d'en être reconnaissant !

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre sa poitrine où elle reposa sa tête, tous deux restants silencieux pendant un moment, luttant chacun avec ses propres sentiments et ses propres émotions.

_—_ Je suis sincèrement navré de t'avoir laissé le sentiment que je n'ai pas été _extrêmement reconnaissant_ pour chaque seconde de tout ce que tu as si… merveilleusement fichu en l'air dans ma vie. Parce que moi aussi, j'avais adoré cela.

De son poing, elle martela son torse doucement en scandant :

_—_ Pourquoi ça ne vient que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Il inspira profondément.

_—_ Probablement parce que même si je suis brillant, je suis aussi passablement idiot et lent quand il est question de sentiments… Je l'ai réalisé tout à l'heure, en entendant l'androïde de Cormack parler de toi… Son intelligence n'a que quelques poignées de semaines mais les choses simples et évidentes qu'il a dites étaient plus sensibles et touchantes que tout ce dont j'ai jamais été capable, en presque deux mille ans de vie… En quelques minutes de présence, tu lui as donné assez pour le hisser quasiment au niveau d'un être humain. Et pour ce qui est d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent, il me surclasse déjà de beaucoup… admit-il en se moquant de lui-même.

_— _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se séparant de lui, légèrement inquiète.

_— _Maintenant, je vais faire ce que je peux pour toi.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? s'enquit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dévorer d'un regard plein d'un fol espoir.

_— _Utiliser enfin à ton avantage ce dont le Chapitre de la Kovarian s'est trop souvent servi pour se jouer de moi. Comme je suppose que tu es très pressée, je vais revenir vite.

_— _Vite comment ?

_— _Assez vite, mais en te laissant assez de temps pour que tu parles à Jack. Il a besoin de ta réponse.

Le Docteur recula jusqu'au Tardis et s'y engouffra prestement. Elle attendit un peu le temps de voir le vaisseau disparaître et s'effacer et puis la phrase rituelle revint spontanément à ses lèvres :

_— _Merci, mon petit cœur.

Dans la lumière pâle des tous premiers rayons de l'aube qui pointaient par les grandes fenêtres azimutales, elle regarda un instant sur ses mains les petites particules s'en détacher finement. Puis elle regagna la borne et se fondit une dernière fois dans le système informatique.  
D'ici quelques heures, Jack allait revenir. Il fallait qu'elle mette deux ou trois choses en ordre avant son départ.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR ET CLARA OSWALD

Le Docteur avait lancé la pompe à voïd et manipulait les commandes du vaisseau avec fébrilité.

_— _Vous avez tout écouté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Clara.

_— _Bien sûr que non, je viens d'arriver, mentit-elle. Que faisiez-vous ?

_— _Je discutais avec River, comme vous le savez _puisque la caméra extérieure était branchée_…

_— _Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner, mais de savoir à quel moment je pourrais essayer de vous interrompre pour aller lui parler…. Et aucun ne m'a paru véritablement propice, étant donné que vous aviez beaucoup de choses très importantes à vous dire… expliqua-t-elle. Mais je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui dire merci.

_— _Ça pourra se faire juste après ce petit voyage…

_— _Qui nous emmène où ?

_— _Au 22e siècle, je vais chercher un clone de Chair pour River.

_— _Un « clone de chair » ? Pourquoi, il y a des clones faits avec d'autres trucs ?

_— _Si Quentin travaille assez bien, il pourrait lui faire un clone cybernétique par exemple, mais je pense qu'elle préféra la première option.

_— _Vous allez… vous remettre ensemble après ça ? s'enquit-elle avec un rien d'appréhension résignée.

_— _Je ne crois pas.

Elle inclina la tête et prit un air pensif en se tapotant le menton.

_— _Alors laissez-moi récapituler… Vous avez toute cette franche discussion sur vous deux et votre mariage, vous lui dites à mots bien trop couverts que vous l'aimez toujours et que vous la pardonnez. Vous lui donnez un clone et puis… vous n'allez plus jamais la revoir ? J'ai dû manquer un épisode !

_— _Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je pense seulement qu'elle aura de nouveaux centres d'intérêt qui ne lui permettront pas de voyager pendant quelques années. Et moi je suis un voyageur, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Nous passons notre temps à faire du tourisme en Portabaal depuis combien de temps ?

_— _Ouh, ça doit bien faire cinq grosses journées…

_—_ Sept ! Vous oubliez le temps que vous avez passé dans le coma.

_— _Juste ! Une semaine… Et vous n'en pouvez plus de toute cette _inaction _?

_— _Exactement. Accrochez-vous, on se pose.

Guère convaincue, Clara agrippa fermement la rambarde pendant que le Tardis tremblait, secoué comme un prunier. Une dernière secousse la projeta par terre alors qu'elle avait imprudemment lâché sa prise en pensant que l'arrêt était complet.

_— _Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

_— _Oui, confirma-t-elle en se relevant pour s'épousseter. Et donc à aucun moment, vous n'allez penser à passer votre permis ?

_— _Non, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait et très enfantin. Il n'y a plus d'examinateurs !

.°.

Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis et regarda le ciel couvert posé bas sur une lande morne.

_— _Venez ! la pressa-t-il. Je vous emmène dans ce charmant monastère là-bas si vous promettez d'être très très sage et très très discrète. Nous allons voler un clone et nous devons faire vite car sinon je risque de me croiser moi-même, la première fois où je suis venu ici.

_— _Pourquoi ne pas revenir avant hier pour vous laisser un peu plus de marge ? suggéra-t-elle.

_— _Le créneau d'atterrissage était meilleur aujourd'hui… En fait, aucun créneau n'est véritablement bon quand je suis aussi près de croiser ma ligne de vie, mais il ne me reste plus que ça pour être un ex-mari acceptable…

_— _Un jour vous me direz ce qui peut se passer si vous croisez votre ligne ?

_— _Oui, mais pas là.

Clara le suivit en serrant sa petite veste autour d'elle car il faisait encore un peu nuit, et froid. Elle revint irrésistiblement au sujet précédent car elle ne comprenait pas son attitude :

_— _Alors votre mariage est juste fini, comme ça, parce que vous l'avez décidé ?

_— _Quoi ? Vous vouliez un faire-part et une cérémonie ? En plus, c'est _elle_ qui l'a décidé.

_— _Si vous l'aimez, vous ne pouviez pas… euh… protester ?

_— _L'un de vos grands poètes a chanté que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un il faut le laisser libre.

_— _Vous écoutez du Sting, vous ?!

_— _Oui. Donnez-moi la main, il y a un petit ruisseau là. Essayez de ne pas vous tremper ou de perdre une chaussure, la glaise est traitre dans le coin…

Elle sauta d'un bond par-dessus le petit cours d'eau paresseux.

_— _Et sans vouloir me montrer trop intrusive dans vos plans, vous ne croyez pas qu'on aurait pu prendre d'abord un petit quelque chose qui appartenait à River pour le clonage ?

_— _C'est déjà fait, j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi.

_— _Dans quel genre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_— _J'ai une boucle de ses cheveux.

_— _Et vous la gardez pieusement dans un petit médaillon que vous portez sur le cœur ?

_— _Je me demande bien la tête que vous feriez si je répondais oui. Mais c'est non. Dans une poche.

Ils avancèrent à pas rapides de conserve pendant un petit moment, en direction du monastère dont le clocher tout gris pointait sinistrement dans la lueur blême du petit matin, et puis Clara demanda :

_— _Docteur, est-ce que vous pensez que ça va marcher ? Est-ce que les clones du 22e siècle sont plus solides que dans nos histoires de science-fiction du 20e ?

_— _Pour l'instant, il lui faut une solution rapide, pratique, indétectable. Et c'est la meilleure. Les clones sont remplaçables très facilement. Et ils existent toujours à l'époque où elle vit, quoiqu'il n'y en ait peut-être pas en Portabaal. Peut-être qu'elle voudra plutôt un androïde quand son vieux corps la fera trop souffrir. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle en aura simplement assez et trouvera légitimement qu'elle a assez vécu.

_— _Peut-on en avoir assez d'être éternel ?

_— _Vous demanderez à Jack…

_— _C'est à vous qui êtes là que je le demande…

Il hocha la tête, l'air indécis.

_— _Parfois, admit-il au bout d'un moment avec un inexplicable sourire. Mais pas aujourd'hui !

* * *

**FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE**

_**Les aventures du Docteur sont terminées en Portabaal, et il se dirige déjà avec Clara vers une nouvelle aventure inédite qui sera publiée prochainement.  
Toutefois, pour ceux qui souhaitent boucler les boucles que j'ai ouvertes précédemment avec les personnages secondaires, j'ai rédigé d'autres chapitres qui développent la vie de Jack et River sur Velquesh, où ils ont chacun des raisons différentes de rester un peu. Alors si vous avez aimé les nouveaux personnages de Cormack Industries dont certains prénoms auraient dû vous être très familiers au point que vous puissiez leur attribuer un visage sans que j'aie vraiment besoin de les décrire, que vous vouliez savoir comment progresse Otto le futur Teselecta, ou encore où est passé John Hart et s'il va revenir, il vous suffit de passer au chapitre suivant !**_


	7. C7 : H&S Investigations

3e PARTIE : You only live twice

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

JACK HARKNESS

Jack Harkness sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il les cligna plusieurs fois et se dit que c'était ridicule. Il n'aurait qu'à terminer demain. Pour l'heure, il était fatigué par l'heure tardive, la journée de planque infructueuse et par la rédaction de la paperasse consécutive, à la lueur d'une petite lampe de bureau de style banquier à l'abat-jour vert opalescent. Assez pour aujourd'hui ! Mais il prit le dossier et le referma d'un coup sec avec satisfaction. Il l'emporterait chez lui car il était probable qu'il allait se réveiller d'ici trois ou quatre heures, tout à fait dispos, et à ce moment-là, il serait bien content d'avoir un truc à faire d'à peu près silencieux pendant que les autres dormiraient.

Il jeta un œil à la pièce : son petit local professionnel qu'il avait décoré pour la blague dans le style des années cinquante, avec la complicité de River qui en avait un autre à côté du sien. Il ferma les stores, et rangea quelques dossiers en cours dans le classeur métallique gris sur lequel trônait un jeune mais exubérant philodendron en pot qui se plaisait manifestement avec lui.

H&amp;S Investigations, c'était eux. River avait conçu leur publicité comme la couverture de l'un de ses bouquins dont il s'était procuré évidemment rapidement quelques copies. Il en aimait le côté rétro et stéréotypé mais qu'il avalait comme une petite madeleine de Proust, parce qu'il avait connu cette époque lui aussi...

Il sortit ses clés et en tenant la main vers la lampe pour éteindre, il eut la surprise de voir au même moment un appel entrant sur le bracelet de son ex-manipulateur de vortex. Il prit l'appel, et le visage de John se stabilisa en une image holographique à peu près nette. Des myriades de petits yeux clignaient autour de lui tandis que de petits cris admiratifs résonnaient suivis de « chut, chut ». Le Capitaine se rassit en arborant un large sourire.

_— _John ! En voilà une surprise !

_— __Salut Jack, il est tôt ou il est tard, là où tu es ?_

Les petits cris et les rires reprirent de plus belle et John tourna la tête pour s'adresser à quelqu'un qui devait se trouver près de lui.

_— __Taisez-vous un peu les mioches, on va se faire repérer ! Ça fait quatre semaines que j'ai pas parlé à mon pote alors vous allez me la boucler ou j'éteins l'image magique !_ menaça-t-il.

Un miaulement collectif de déception retentit. Jack se mit à rire.

_— _Il est tard, j'allais rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et où es-tu d'abord ?

_— __Je pourrais tout aussi bien être n'importe où mais en principe dans l'un des sous-niveaux de la station orbitale de Velquesh. Ça ne ressemble à rien. Enfin, si à une sorte de bush plein de caillasses inconfortables qui me pètent le dos et je suis entouré d'un tas de mômes collants, et bruyants, _ajouta-t-il plus fort_, qui me pètent les… enfin tu vois… Je suis dans une espèce de… pff… camp scout d'entrainement local. Une école si tu préfères._

_— _Une école ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu apprends sans indiscrétion ?

_— __Mhh, ça ne va pas te dire grand-chose, mais disons des trucs pour éviter le genre de désagrément dont tu as pu être témoin avant que je ne parte. C'est un enseignement classique ici, pour les jeunes garçons. Je fais bien entendu figure de gros attardé de service, une vraie curiosité locale._

_— _Es-tu en train de me dire qu'on t'a laissé **_seul_** en compagnie d'un nombre indéterminé de jeunes garçons à peine pubères ? Est-ce bien judicieux ? se moqua Jack avec un sourire suggestif.

_— __Oh, ferme-la ! J'ai dû mettre tout le dortoir dans le coup sinon je n'aurais pas pu appeler… Normalement, c'est interdit. On ne devrait pas avoir de contacts avec l'extérieur avant plusieurs semaines, pour rester concentrés, blablabla, ce genre de trucs. Mais j'avais promis de t'appeler._

_— _C'est bien ce que je disais, tu leur montres le bon exemple, niveau discipline…

_— __C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule… Je sais pas trop si tu imagines bien ce que c'est… Même les profs sont plus jeunes que moi ici… Et je me coltine toute la journée une bande de gamins insupportables dont j'ai à peu près trois fois l'âge…_

_— _Sans blague, mais ça ressemble à ce que je vis tous les jours !… Est-ce que tu sors bientôt ?... Tu me manques.

Des ricanements se firent entendre, vite étouffés par un regard féroce de John à la cantonade.

_— __Si je passe le test final – et si j'y survis d'ailleurs – ça pourrait être dans huit semaines._

_— _Huit semaines !

_— __Ouais, comme tu dis… Et toi, il se passe quoi de ton côté ?_

_— _Du changement, pour le moins. Je suis sur Velquesh, pas très loin du centre de recherche de Cormack Industries. J'ai monté une agence de détectives avec River, un petit truc sans prétention, car si tu te souviens il faut que je fasse profil bas. Nous avons loué une maison en banlieue et nous y vivons avec Amy, qui commence à s'arrondir doucement.

John plissa les yeux à cette nouvelle et approcha le nez du holomoniteur dans une tentative désespérée d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

_— __Quoi ? Tu vis avec les deux ?_ articula-t-il.

Jack eut un insupportable sourire faussement modeste, la tête inclinée et les yeux baissés, et quelques sifflements admiratifs suivis d'applaudissements discrets émergèrent autour de John. Il rugit à leur encontre, imitant à la perfection le feulement d'un fauve.

_— __Si vous nous faites choper avec vos conneries, ça va mal se mettre, silence j'ai dit !_

Il revint vers Jack et lui jeta un coup d'œil troublé.

_— __Quand tu dis que tu « vis avec », tu veux dire que vous êtes… hem ensemble ?_

_— _Ah, ça tu verras bien, si tu reviens.

_— __Non mais quand tu dis « avec River » qui est-ce qui… l'héberge ? Toi ou Miss Watts ? _fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_— _Tu verras quand tu reviendras.

_— __Espèce de petit bata… _

Il étouffa le juron en levant le poing, et puis le Capitaine vit l'image se renverser et se troubler, entendit des piaillements, et John qui chuchotait _« Stop, stop, aïe, oui, c'est bon maintenant »_. L'image revint et il vit John qui avait l'air un peu furieux, mais un peu seulement.

_— __Ok, on ne peut pas jurer. Jack, je crois que je vais devoir couper. Mais je voudrais bien que tu fasses passer de ma part le message à tes deux colocataires, toutes autant qu'elles sont : qu'elles ne s'imaginent pas un seul instant qu'elles ont des droits sur toi ! Quand je reviens, je te reprends, comme ça ! _prévint-il en claquant des doigts.

Jack sourit mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car la communication se coupa. Il laissa le sourire flotter encore sur ses lèvres, et puis attrapa son dossier, éteignit la lampe et sortit en fermant à clé.

.°.

La circulation était fluide à cette heure avancée de la nuit et il fut rentré en moins de vingt minutes. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible une fois dans la maison. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il vit que la porte de celle de River était ouverte, mais qu'elle n'était pas dedans. Il alla poser son dossier et retira son manteau. Puis il s'approcha de la chambre d'Amy-Leigh sous laquelle filtrait un faible rai de lumière. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa une tête. La jeune femme dormait dans son grand lit blanc aux draps myosotis, River était assise dans un fauteuil de peluche bleue près d'elle, et leva les yeux de sa lecture. Jack lui adressa des yeux une interrogation muette. Par le même procédé, elle lui signifia que tout allait bien et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle se leva en posant le livre où elle était assise de manière à ne pas perdre sa page, elle se glissa au dehors de la chambre en refermant derrière elle.

_— _Quoi ? souffla Jack.

_— _Non, tout va bien maintenant… répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je suis restée un peu parce que j'attendais que tu rentres pour savoir si tu avais des infos… ça a donné quoi aujourd'hui ? Peterson est en cheville avec le maire finalement ou pas ?

_— _Si oui, on ne le saura pas aujourd'hui. Il a passé la journée à ne strictement rien faire, au club, au golf, au gala de charité des orphelins de la police… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

_— _Rien du tout, c'était une journée sans. Elle a fait quelques séances d'enregistrement pub pour la radio locale… En fin d'après-midi, Matthew Cormack est passé pour lui faire sa gentille cour de prince charmant… Ils sont sortis dîner… Il l'a ramenée à une heure tout à fait décente… Et puis il y a une heure, je l'entends qui pleure…

_— _Se serait-il… mal conduit ?

_— _Matthew ? Même pas en rêve ! fit-elle en secouant la tête. Et c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je le tolère dans les parages.

_— _Tu veux que je te relève auprès d'elle ?

_— _Pas la peine. Va dormir, je te débrieferai de mon entrevue avec le journaliste demain matin.

_— _Ok, bonne nuit.

Elle se reglissa dans la chambre d'Amy-Leigh pour aller éteindre la lumière et récupérer son livre.

River n'avait toujours pas réussi à avouer à la jeune femme qu'elle était responsable de son état. Comment lui expliquer tout cela ? Comment le justifier ? Elle n'avait pas d'excuses. Et dans ces conditions, il était bien plus facile de se faire passer pour une amie compatissante de Quentin qui cherchait comme elle à partager une location… plutôt pour la créature indigne qui lui avait « emprunté » son corps rêve pour satisfaire son fantasme d'une nuit torride avec un très séduisant desperado… De plus son statut de femme plus âgée (mais donc pas forcément plus sage), rassurait beaucoup la jeune femme, qui cherchait instinctivement les conseils d'une mère pour affronter cette incompréhensible grossesse, et ce n'était pas franchement le moment de tout saboter en lui avouant une vérité aussi peu reluisante.

Elle alla prendre une couverture dans sa chambre et puis retourna dans le séjour avec son livre. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'endormir.

.°.

Jack la trouva ainsi sur le coup des cinq heures, pelotonnée sous sa couverture, avait juste ses petits pieds qui dépassaient. Il effleura son bras et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et puis le reconnut. Elle eut un petit soupir de protestation.

_— _Déjà prêt ? Mais il est quelle heure ? chuchota-t- elle. Il fait nuit…

_— _Cinq heures. Je ne dors plus et je comptais reprendre mon dossier point par point… Pourquoi as-tu dormi ici ?

Elle haussa une épaule, et il s'assit près d'elle comme elle se redressait en s'étirant.

_— _J'ai du mal à me réhabituer au cycle circadien, je crois… C'est quoi ? Le dossier de Peterson ?

_— _Oui, mais tu ne veux pas aller te reposer encore un peu ?

_— _Non j'ai froid et le lit est froid aussi…

_— _S'il n'y a que ça, je peux tout à fait me dévouer pour arranger ça…

_— _Oh, tu es tellement serviable, se moqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'enveloppa sans façon dans la couverture comme dans un châle et se réinstalla près de lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle. Clone ou pas clone, son contact physique direct restait… extrêmement agréable.

_— _Bon, fit-il en lui montrant la première feuille, ça c'est la reconstitution chronologique heure par heure de ses déplacements du mercredi.

_— _Ils ne disent plus mercredi, je crois. C'est harmada.

_— _Oui, les déplacements du harmada, si tu veux. Le créneau qui pose problème, c'est ici, entre seize heures trente et dix-huit heures… Si la livraison a bien été faite en mains propres, comme le soutient la comptable, ça voudrait dire que Peterson n'avait que trente minutes pour se rendre à son interview télé, qui, pour autant qu'on sache, a eu lieu à l'heure. Problème : comment a-t-il pu être à la fois en train de réceptionner le paquet alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être en route pour les studios ? Que t'a dit Fielding quand tu l'as vu ?

_— _Il m'a dit que l'entretien s'est déroulé tout à fait bien. Peterson est arrivé avec son staff vingt minutes avant, juste assez pour passer au maquillage et revoir quelques questions. Il n'avait pas l'air stressé. L'autre info, c'était que toute la rue principale était bloquée par un tournage pour trois jours, et le trafic routier détourné – j'ai dû moi-même faire un crochet pour y aller – ce qui était un facteur aggravant au niveau du temps de transport de Peterson. Alors, soit il a pris le métro en les attrapant tous miraculeusement au bon moment, soit il a pris une navette privée, soit… il s'est téléporté.

_— _Ici Kirk à Entreprise ? s'amusa Jack.

_— _Non, c'est vrai ! Cormack en a un. Je ne devrais pas le savoir, mais bon disons que je le sais quand même… Certaines grosses fortunes peuvent se le permettre, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde…

_— _Et… est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais utiliser tes « liens privilégiés » avec Quentin Cormack pour essayer de savoir le nom de son fournisseur ? On pourrait avoir des listes de clients…

_— _Ce n'est même pas officiellement sur le marché… ça s'achète quand on a les moyens mais ça ne se vend pas encore à large échelle… En plus, la fine équipe de chez Cormack Industries et Systèmes, est du genre à développer ses propres brevets pour à peu près tout…

Jack reposa la feuille un instant, un peu rêveur.

_— _Tu crois qu'ils pourraient me réparer partiellement mon manipulateur de vortex ? demanda-t-il en faisant briller ses yeux.

_— _Un jour peut-être que leur petit robot surdoué le fera par accident…

_— _Hem, celui qui te traite de _déesse _?

_— _Je reconnais qu'une fois de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir de passer sur cette petite méprise bien compréhensible… Mais si ton manipulateur est réparé, tu auras encore John et le Docteur à tes basques…

_— _Dieu t'entende, ma chère ! s'amusa-t-il. A ce propos, John m'a appelé.

_— _Ah ! C'était donc ça… Tu es soulagé de savoir qu'il va bien ?

_— _Oui !

_— _A la bonne heure ! dit-elle en se levant. Bon, c'est pas le tout, puisque je suis réveillée, je ferais aussi bien de me préparer. On se voit tout à l'heure. Si la petite se réveille, tu vas la voir ?

Il sourit parce qu'elle appelait Amy « la petite », et parce que depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé tous ensemble, il avait un peu l'impression de former avec River une famille bizarre où ils auraient été les futurs grands-parents, en train de discuter de la chambre du bébé, de s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de la jeune maman, entre deux comptes rendus de filatures et de points sur l'avancée des dossiers de leur minuscule agence.

C'était si « facile » de vivre avec River avec qui il partageait un esprit caustique, un certain aplomb, et du goût pour les armes à feu. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés d'aller faire valider ensemble leur licence pour être autorisés à porter de petites armes, qui lui faisaient penser à des jouets à côté de ce qu'il avait déjà eu entre les mains à Torchwood… Il aimait être avec elle parce qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ce qu'il était devenu, ni par son apparence, parce qu'il pouvait parler de la Terre avec elle et à différentes époques, et du Docteur, même s'ils avaient connu des incarnations différentes. De ce qui les rapprochait, comme de ce qui les différenciait. Il aimait son humour qui tempérait une gravité qu'il devinait plus récente, son sang-froid, la même façon qu'elle avait de pouvoir s'investir dans le travail. Elle lui ressemblait même sur les nuits écourtées. Sa féminité était de surcroit un atout considérable pour rassurer les clientes, ou faire parler les clients qui voulaient l'impressionner. De son point de vue, c'était une compagne particulièrement agréable, puisqu'au moins elle riait à ses blagues et aimait sa cuisine…

Il avait bien du mal à comprendre comment cette associée idéale pouvait être « l'ex » du Docteur, mais se disait aussi assez pragmatiquement qu'il ferait mieux d'être heureux d'en avoir fait une alliée.

Une seule chose le chagrinait à son propos : jamais elle voulait parler de John.

Elle éludait habilement et systématiquement le sujet, comme à l'instant. De cette même façon gracieuse qu'elle avait de le débouter, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de gronder quand il s'aventurait à la tenir un peu trop familièrement par la taille un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, à lui caresser le bras d'une façon plus câline que pleine de sollicitude. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus battu froid quand après une quinzaine de jours de ce qu'il convenait d'appeler leur vie commune, il s'était laissé aller à l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche, presque par jeu pour voir si elle lui en voudrait… Il en avait été pour ses frais. Elle avait juste ri un peu avec une moue amusée et coquette, exactement comme si elle était flattée, mais qu'à aucun moment elle ne le considérait comme un amant potentiel.

_—_ Jack… sois un peu sérieux, aide-moi plutôt à remettre la main sur le dossier Akaltapa-Melnogh. A quelle époque as-tu donc appris le classement ? L'avoué arrive dans dix minutes et j'aimerais bien le relire.

Il avait sorti pour elle le dossier et répondu d'un ton qui n'avait probablement pas su cacher sa déception que c'était classé à H, parce qu'il avait mal orthographié le nom au début. Elle avait accroché un sourire en coin sur ses belles lèvres peintes en rouge carmin.

_— _Allons, ne boude pas, avait-elle chuchoté. Je sais qu'il te manque et que tu te sens seul. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui diras quand il reviendra et que tu n'auras même pas pu l'attendre quelques semaines alors qu'il fait tout ça pour toi ?

Et c'était là qu'il s'était bien douté qu'elle savait bien des choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

.°.

Par exemple, comment avait-elle pu supposer qu'il ne resterait absent que « quelques semaines » alors qu'il venait de l'apprendre de la bouche même de l'intéressé ? Que son mystérieux départ était lié à autre chose que son propre « sauvetage » dans les coulisses du Vegas de Modarkand ? Est-ce qu'elle exprimait là une opinion ou bien une certitude ?

Il entendit des petits pas approcher, qui appartenaient à Amy-Leigh serrant son peignoir frileusement contre elle.

_— _Bonjour Jack. Pourquoi personne ne dort ?

_— _Je n'ai plus sommeil. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

_— _J'allais chercher des cachets à la cuisine, j'ai mal à la tête… Où est River ?

_— _Salle de bains. Elle se prépare.

_— _Où était _l'urgence_ ? demanda-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il la suivit pour aller se servir un café, pendant qu'elle fouillait de son côté le tiroir où étaient rangés quelques médicaments. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ce qu'elle voulait, elle se versa un verre d'eau, prit ses cachets avec et le reposa ensuite dans l'évier.

_— _Oh je ne comprends pas comment tu peux boire ce truc noir d'un autre âge… fit-elle en fronçant le nez devant son acre breuvage.

_— _Je reconnais que froid, ce n'est pas terrible… Au fait, River m'a dit que tu sortais avec un certain Matthew Cormack ? Est-ce que je suis en droit de lui demander ses intentions envers toi ?

_— _Ses intentions ?

_— _Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ?

Elle haussa une épaule.

_— _Je n'en sais rien, reconnut-elle. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il sortir avec une gourde enceinte de trois mois ?

_— _Au troisième mois, les femmes enceintes sont rayonnantes.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_— _En ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens pas du tout rayonner. Je suis fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur, et j'ai tout le temps faim. Mais au moins il est gentil. Il me permet de penser à autre chose.

_— _A autre chose que tes cauchemars ? Tu en as encore ?

_— _Parfois, admit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_— _Tu sais que tu peux aller voir un psy pour en parler. Nous avons les moyens…

_— _Oh, non ! fit-elle en secouant la tête catégoriquement. Je me sentirais humiliée de devoir en parler à un inconnu !

_— _Alors parles-en avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un inconnu, suggéra-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Avec moi ou avec River.

_— _Hmh, non, fit-elle. River et toi _vous êtes_ des inconnus…

Il fit mine de porter la main à son cœur en mimant un « aïe ».

_— _…même si vous faites exactement comme si ce n'était pas le cas, et comme si je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, continua-t-elle. Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde pense.

_— _Personne ne pense que tu es stupide…

_— _Alors pourquoi « personne » ne daigne me dire la vérité ? River et toi vous avez des tas de secrets que vous ne me dites pas.

_— _Des secrets ? Voyez-vous ça ! fit-il prudemment. Aurais-tu envie de nous aider à résoudre nos enquêtes ? Quand nous parlons à voix basse pour ne pas te réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, nous parlons du travail. Nous ne sommes pas en train d'enquêter ensemble toute la journée, nous cherchons chacun de notre côté et nous nous passons les informations ensuite… je reconnais que c'est souvent la nuit que nous trouvons le temps de le faire ou tôt le matin.

_— _Je sais cela. Mais vous avez l'air bien trop… familiers l'un avec l'autre pour venir de vous rencontrer comme vous essayez de me le faire croire.

_— _Pourtant c'est vrai. Mais si tu veux le savoir il y a des raisons qui expliquent tout à fait bien cela. Nous sommes à peu près de la même génération. Nous avons séjourné assez longtemps sur la même planète où nous avions des attaches, et nous avons découvert que nous avions même un ami commun, l'ancien mari de River que je connaissais avant son mariage… et nous avons exercé des métiers plus ou moins similaires… Donc quand je suis tombé sur elle ici, tout à fait par hasard, je lui ai proposé de s'associer avec moi pour m'installer à mon compte. Tu vois que c'est un coup de chance mais que c'est très simple…

_— _Vous allez vous marier ?

_— _Je ne crois pas, répondit Jack avec un sourire.

_— _Pourquoi ? Vous vivez pratiquement comme mari et femme.

_— _Non. J'ai déjà été marié et je t'assure qu'il y a une différence... En plus, River n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

_— _Qu'est-ce que l'amour a à voir là-dedans ? Le mariage c'est pour la sécurité !

Jack haussa un sourcil avec un air dépité.

_— _Oh, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont affreusement pragmatiques… Par chez moi, disons que les sentiments sont encore importants dans une union.

River fit son apparition dans la cuisine, maquillée, sanglée dans un tailleur noir, les cheveux tirés en chignon.

_— _Qui va se marier ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack se leva pour céder sa chaise.

_— _Amy voulait nous caser ensemble et j'ai dû lui expliquer que ça ne t'intéressait pas du tout…

_— _Je viens tout juste de divorcer, j'aimerais un tant soit peu profiter de mon célibat pendant un petit moment, si ça ne te fait rien, acquiesça River.

_— _Avec qui ? questionna Jack d'un air intéressé.

_— _Avec personne pour l'instant, mais éventuellement, je pense que je pourrais avoir mes chances avec Quentin ? Qu'en dis-tu Amy ?

La jeune femme approuva doctement.

_— _Que c'est un bien meilleur parti que Jack. Quentin est très très riche. C'est l'héritier de la fortune des Cormack.

_— _Mon précédent mari n'avait pas un sou. Ça me changerait ! s'amusa-t-elle. Quelqu'un veut un petit déjeuner ?

_— _Non, bouda Jack. L'idée que tu épouses cet homme par vénalité me coupe l'appétit.

_— _Qu'est-ce que c'est « vénalité » ? demanda Amy-Leigh. Vous dites toujours des choses bizarres exactement comme celle-là…

_— _C'est ce qui cimente les mariages sur Velquesh et que tu appelles la sécurité… Jack a vécu sans doute trop longtemps sur une planète où ce n'est pas très bien vu !

Amy se mit à rire de bon cœur comme si cette idée était vraiment grotesque.

* * *

JOHN HART

Lorsqu'il débarqua enfin sur Velquesh, John se sentait à la fois nerveux et excité par la perspective. Il y a deux jours encore, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir quitter pour de bon ce qu'il appelait pudiquement son « camp de boy-scouts ». A l'issue de l'épreuve finale, les gamins avaient insisté pour lui tatouer une étoile sur le haut du bras pour lui rappeler son expérience, elle le piquait encore un peu. Mais il était officiellement initié aux mystères masculins de Portabellion. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ce qu'il avait vu ou fait pendant ces trois mois. En temps ordinaire il n'y aurait prêté aucune importance, en se réservant le droit de faire très exactement ce que bon lui semblait. Mais vu la nature étrange et si peu familière pour lui de ce qui s'y était parfois déroulé, tout bien considéré, le silence lui semblait une bonne chose à observer. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'il avait dorénavant une assez bonne assurance de n'être plus le jouet de forces qui le dépassaient qui l'auraient très certainement détruit. Ou l'aurait poussé à se détruire lui-même plus vite encore que le train où il y allait précédemment.

Parmi les expériences qu'il ne regretterait pourtant pas, même s'il aurait volontiers convenu que ça cassait son image, une fois encore, il y avait la camaraderie avec les jeunes. Une de ces nombreuses expériences qui étaient passées à la trappe de la dureté du lieu où il avait grandi et qu'il avait essayé assez maladroitement d'établir avec Jack, plus tard. Les garçons l'avaient traité presque comme n'importe quel autre novice, en le chambrant pareillement – voire davantage. Les enseignants étaient sensibles au fait que sa propre démarche ait été volontaire, mais ne faisaient pas non plus de différence ou tâchaient de ne pas la marquer. De fait, en tant qu'adulte poursuivant un objectif, il était plus motivé. Il voyait la différence avec les jeunes qui y étaient parce c'était simplement une étape normale de leur cursus religieux.

En considérant son reflet pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans une vitrine de l'astroport, il vit cependant qu'en fait de casser son image, il avait proprement l'air d'un sauvage : avec ses vêtements tout déchirés, une barbe qui lui donnait l'air d'être un vieillard, et des cheveux trop longs.

Le tableau des départs lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir prendre la navette jusqu'à la ville que lui avait indiquée Jack. C'était sans doute le moment idéal pour se servir de la prime touchée pour avoir ramené l'androïde de Cormack… Le morceau de plastique fit un petit miracle en lui permettant de retrouver en un temps raisonnable à peu près figure humaine, mais il dût courir pour arriver dans les temps à l'embarquement et passer ses nouveaux vêtements dans les toilettes de la navette.

Une fois à bord, juste avant le départ, il laissa un message vocal à Jack pour lui donner l'heure de son vol et lui demander où il pouvait descendre en ville. Il estimait que le temps que le Capitaine trouve ce message, il aurait probablement atterri.

.°.

A sa surprise, il trouva Jack qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Ce dernier le repéra tout de suite et se dirigea vers lui. Ils s'étreignirent et John crut un instant qu'il n'avait survécu à son épreuve d'initiation finale que pour mourir broyé dans cette accolade.

_— _Je t'embrasserais bien mais ça heurte un peu les coutumes locales, prévint le Capitaine en le relâchant comme à regret.

_— _Et dire que je me suis rasé pour rien, soupira John avec un demi-sourire.

_— _Oh non, pas pour rien… Pas de bagages ?

Question de pure forme, car il n'en avait jamais, en véritable apologie ambulante du voyager léger. Jack le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, puis le Capitaine dégagea le véhicule de la zone astroportuaire en un temps record. Du coin de l'œil, tout en se frayant un chemin dans la circulation dense de ce début d'après-midi, il observait le beau profil de son ami qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. C'était étrange de le voir dans ces vêtements tellement peu… ostentatoires. Il savait que John était comme lui, en général sensible au « prestige de l'uniforme ». C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de constater qu'il aimait les vêtements militaires d'un autre âge, alors qu'il était si allergique à la discipline qui allait avec.

_— _Où allons-nous ? demanda-il au bout d'un moment.

_— _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi directement à ton hôtel, mais figure-toi que je bosse. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec un client que je ne peux malheureusement pas remettre, donc je te conduis à mon bureau.

_— _T'as pas plus ennuyeux encore ?

_— _Si tu as de la chance, tu y verras ma nouvelle associée. Et elle n'est pas ennuyeuse du tout…

John eut un petit rire qui avait l'air heureux.

_— _Je suppose que je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai hâte de la voir. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire à quoi elle ressemble ?

_— _Et te gâcher la surprise ? Ne compte pas dessus.

_— _Est-ce qu'elle est très différente de Miss Watts ? insista John qui bouillait d'impatience et d'appréhension.

_— _Assez, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu avais fini par te faire à son physique _désespérément ingrat _?

_— _Peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien, en fait.

Jack rit encore parce qu'il ressentait le trouble et l'agitation de son ami.

_— _Tu n'en sais rien ? Ou tu n'as pas très envie de l'admettre ?

_— _Est-ce que Miss Watts est plus jolie que River ? continua-t-il.

_— _Pour ton information, Amy a déjà un prétendant contre lequel tu ne lutterais pas à armes égales : gentil, bien élevé, la ramène à l'heure, plein aux as…

_— _Hem, gentil, bien élevé et compagnie, t'es donc en train de me dire subtilement que je n'ai aucune chance ?

_— _Ça dépend… Si tu avais de la conversation et que tu savais être spirituel, encore... Ne t'attends pas à débarquer en terrain conquis avec elle…

_— _Est-ce que… vous lui avez dit la vérité ?

_— _Hélas, non ! River est contre. Peut-être qu'il faudrait profiter de ta venue pour ça. Elle mérite de la connaître et peut-être qu'elle irait mieux sans tous ces mensonges qu'elle ressent confusément.

_— _Pourquoi River est-elle contre ?

_— _Alors, ça va sûrement te paraître totalement ridicule mais… elle n'est pas spécialement _fière_ d'avoir couché avec toi…

_— _Limite vexant, commenta John avec un sourire radieusement sensuel.

_— _Ouais, je peux voir combien tu as l'air _vexé_… fit le Capitaine avec un œil en coulisse.

John frissonna et pianota nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de la porte.

_— _On est encore loin de ton foutu bureau ? J'ai follement envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

_— _Idem !…

.°.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit vestibule qui donnait sur les portes des bureaux d'H&amp;S Investigations, qui restaient généralement ouvertes, Jack aperçut River de dos, au téléphone, comme si elle avait pris l'appel au passage, le manteau sur son avant-bras, indiquant qu'elle ressortait. Elle écrivait quelque chose._ « Oui, oui. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Oscar. Sans doute un peu plus tard. Je vous rappelle à ce sujet, sans faute... »_. Elle raccrocha et continua à écrire.

_— _Jack ? appela-t-elle en finissant de noter sans hausser le ton. J'ai accueilli Novak à ta place, il est dans ton bureau depuis dix minutes et il a l'air nerveux. Où étais-tu passé ?... J'étais en ligne avec Fielding, on a rendez-vous pour prendre un verre au sujet de la disparition de notre contact. Tu viendras ?

Elle se retourna pour attendre sa réponse et vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

_— _J'ai fait un saut à l'aéroport. Merci pour Novak. Je te laisse refaire connaissance avec John ?

Elle lui adressa un regard aiguisé.

_— _Hum, ça devait bien arriver. File, avant qu'il ne perde patience…

Jack se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui en les laissant seuls avec un épais silence.


	8. C8 : Beautiful stranger

**CHAPITRE XIX – Beautiful Stranger**

JOHN HART

John aurait pu payer cher pour savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête à cette minute. Elle était en fait en train de constater, avec un rien d'humiliation, qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi attirant. Elle aurait trouvé tellement plus simple de le revoir à froid et de se demander, avec toute la consternation requise, ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver ! Mais au lieu de cela, elle avait eu instantanément envie d'être près de lui. Vraiment plus près. Pourtant, malheureusement pour John, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

_— _Bonjour John.

_— _Bonjour River, répondit-il arborant une expression mal déchiffrable. Tu t'apprêtais à sortir ?

_— _Oui, dans une minute. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_— _Tu le sais bien, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'espionner depuis des semaines…

_— _Oh, malheur, je suis démasquée ! reconnut-elle avec une moue comique.

_— _Oui, enfin ! Est-ce là la vraie River Song ?

Elle esquissa un sourire juste un peu moqueur.

_— _Considérant que « River Song » est un pseudo et que cette enveloppe est un clone, je te laisse tirer les conclusions qui conviennent sur la « véracité » de cette River !

Il commença par le commencement. Physiquement, elle n'avait parfaitement rien à voir avec Miss Watts. A part la couleur des yeux peut-être. Pas le même blond, qui était ici beaucoup plus chaud. Pas la même taille. Pas du tout la même silhouette.  
Mais ces yeux graves sous deux arcs parfaits que le maquillage rendait presque hypnotiques, le regardaient pourtant d'une façon qui lui paraissait bizarrement familière, et cette voix un peu basse qui s'échappait de cette jolie petite bouche pulpeuse était définitivement celle qu'il avait entendue dans sa tête la première fois.

_— _Je n'aurai même pas droit à une petite bise de bienvenue ? protesta-t-il.

_— _Je suppose que tu pourrais, oui.

_— _Mais ?...

_— _Mais rien du tout.

Elle vint à lui d'un pas décidé et planta un bref baiser sur sa joue.

_— _Je dois sortir pour une course.

Il acquiesça en la retenant.

_— _Dans une minute… Avant, je voudrais t'embrasser.

_— _Je te préviens que tu n'arriveras à rien de cette façon…

_— _Tu veux dire en le demandant gentiment ? Je peux _aussi_ ne pas demander et être moins gentil, si tu préfères…

Il prit son manteau de ses mains et l'envoya sur une chaise à proximité, puis comme ses yeux le défiaient d'oser, il l'approcha quand même doucement de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dès le premier contact, il reconnut sa vibration orageuse et enivrante, cette pulsation qui le gagnait par vagues. La même. Exactement la même. Mais dans un corps tellement différent ! Plus doux, et plus… plus…

_— _Tes mains s'égarent un peu, mon cher John. Tu as juste parlé de m'embrasser…

_— _Merci de me le rappeler, murmura-t-il dans la douceur de son cou pour venir à sa bouche.

Elle mit un petit moment avant de lui céder mais il n'était pas pressé car pouvoir la toucher était déjà particulièrement euphorisant. Il fit durer leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne enfin entre ses bras, se sentant enfin un peu soulagé parce que lorsqu'elle était ainsi contre lui, elle ne mentait pas.

Elle rompit pourtant le contact et dit en soupirant :

_— _Le mot que tu cherchais était probablement… « voluptueux ».

Il acquiesça comme leurs regards clairs se croisèrent, puis s'écarta d'elle un peu, juste pour pouvoir contempler combien c'était vrai.

_— _Il faut que nous parlions, déclara-t-il.

_— _De quoi ?

_— _De ce que nous ressentons et de ce que nous allons faire à ce sujet !

_— _Je vais te le dire : nous n'allons rien faire du tout.

_— _A-A. Pas d'accord.

_— _Et quand bien même ? dit-elle en tentant de se dégager. As-tu réfléchi deux minutes à la situation et au contexte ? Jack est devenu mon ami et j'aime travailler avec lui. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me montrer déloyale alors qu'il m'a tendu la main. Par-dessus le marché, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je ne me vois absolument pas imposer ta présence à Amy-Leigh qui conserve des séquelles de tout cela – et là je ne parle pas de sa grossesse… Je suis désolée John, je viens à peine de reconstruire une nouvelle vie, j'essaie de faire ce que je dois.

Il la regardait intensément mais n'avait presque rien écouté, uniquement concentré sur l'envie qu'il avait de défaire sa coiffure stricte et plonger ses doigts dans la masse ondoyante de ses cheveux.

_— _Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne mérites pas tout le bien que je peux te faire ? Pourquoi ne te l'autorises-tu pas ?

_— _Mais quel petit prétentieux ! dit-elle alors d'un ton trop affectueux pour qu'il soit cinglant. Penses-tu donc être le seul qui puisse me combler sur ce plan ?

_— _J'admets que… je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question. Et j'admets aussi que je n'espère qu'une seule chose : une autre nuit comme celle que tu m'as déjà accordée.

_— _Oh, mais bien sûr ! Et quand tu auras eu une autre nuit, tu en voudras une troisième !

_— _Très probablement ! opina-t-il avec un large sourire.

_— _Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en essayant néanmoins de contenir assez bas le ton de sa voix. Nous utiliser Jack et moi comme amants occasionnels au gré de ta fantaisie ?

_— _Pourquoi « occasionnels ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Et surtout, pourquoi « utiliser » ?!

_— _Oh pardon, coucher avec nous deux, en alternant équitablement les jours de la semaine ? Coucher avec nous deux en même temps, pour t'éviter une organisation un peu compliquée ? Ne fais pas cette tête ravie ! Ce n'est pas une proposition ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_— _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il posément, en réussissant au mieux un regard innocent.

Elle le considéra avec surprise, ses belles joues pleines rosies sous l'effet de l'émotion, l'œil électrique et des cheveux rebelles qui commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon.

_— _Diable ! On croirait presque à une vraie question de ta part…

_— _Mais c'en est une. Je vous aime tous les deux. Pourquoi compliquer quand tout peut être simple ?

Elle eut un petit rire sec qu'elle contrôla aussitôt en se rappelant que Jack recevait un client dans la pièce à côté.

_— _Et bien ! Tu n'as définitivement pas passé assez de temps avec nous autres si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître là la devise du genre féminin… se moqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ça n'arrivera pas ? Mais je vais te le dire : Jack et toi vous êtes peut-être issus d'une époque ultérieure culturellement façonnée à l'aune de cette éclatante « simplicité », mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Je ne suis pas du genre à _partager_. Je supporte déjà assez mal que le Docteur préfère aujourd'hui voyager avec une autre femme…

_— _Et pourquoi me parles-tu de ce type _maintenant _?

_— _Je suis sa femme. Enfin – corrigea-t-elle aussitôt – je l'étais.

John sourit en se mordant la lèvre, en la considérant d'une pupille soudain beaucoup plus caressante, l'air suffisant.

_— _Oh mon dieu ! Mais j'ai donc fait _bien mieux_ que de lui piquer sa fichue boite… Je pensais qu'il me méprisait certainement pour avoir voulu tromper ses amis, qu'il me détestait franchement d'avoir presque tué sa « compagne », mais degré de détestation pourrais-je mériter pour avoir séduit sa femme ?

_— _N'aie pas l'air si content de toi. Ce n'est pas l'exploit que tu crois…

_— _Oh mais si !… N'as-tu pas dit, plus ou moins, que pour toi les relations sont forcément exclusives ? Dans ces conditions, que tu viennes à moi ne pourrait pas passer pour quelque chose de purement anodin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une expression contrariée pour lui répondre.

_— _En théorie.

_— _Il n'y a que toi pour reconnaître en deux mots si efficaces, que j'ai tort et raison à la fois…

Elle battit des paupières et secoua la tête, fâchée de constater qu'il arrivait bien trop vite à la mettre en colère, rien qu'en argumentant.

_— _Ecoute, si nous devons nous disputer, autant le faire hors de ce bureau. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à voir impérativement…

_— _Oui, oui, je sais, répondit-il avec humour. Si je me tiens tranquille et que je ne fais pas de bruit, tu consentiras à ce que je reste un peu avec toi, autant de temps que tu l'auras décidé…

Elle lui décocha une œillade assassine, repassa derrière son bureau et pianota un message à l'attention de Jack pour le prévenir qu'elle allait voir le mari de la comptable – leur informatrice – dont il était sans nouvelles. Et qu'elle emmenait _son invité_. Elle ajouta qu'elle ferait un effort pour essayer de ne pas le tuer trop vite, mais uniquement par égard pour lui.

.°.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, il se tint à peu près sage, se contentant de la contempler – enfin plutôt de la déshabiller des yeux – sans rien dire. Cette femme-ci était une inconnue pour lui et parce qu'elle avait l'air inconnue, elle lui semblait fermée. Pourtant il savait sans aucun doute possible qu'elle était venue lui rendre plusieurs fois de silencieuses visites durant son entrainement. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le nier du reste. Mais ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle (il n'osait pas dire « le peu » qu'il avait partagé) lui permettait aussi de deviner qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas pour autant qu'il lui avait manqué, ou qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait… Loin de là.

Elle se rangea sur une place de parking et l'invita à l'accompagner en lui signalant qu'il était préférable qu'il reste en sa compagnie et celle de Jack, le temps que son titre de séjour soit en règle. Un simple contrôle de sécurité aléatoire, s'il se promenait sans et il pouvait avoir des ennuis. En ce qui concernait John, les ennuis ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement peur. Mais l'idée de se trouver souvent avec elle était loin d'être insupportable…

Pendant qu'ils gagnaient le hall de la résidence où elle devait voir son contact, il continua de l'observer. Elle jouait parfaitement l'indifférente. La femme active et professionnelle, concentrée sur son travail, qui vérifiait encore au téléphone parce que le type ne répondait pas à l'interphone. Prévenant qu'elle allait monter jeter un coup d'oeil. Oui, elle faisait ça merveilleusement, comme s'il n'y avait rien au monde de plus fondamental que d'être plongée dans cette nouvelle péripétie, et comme si tout ceci était vraiment sérieux.

Il lui avait demandé alors si ça pouvait être dangereux et elle avait rétorqué que le cas échéant sa présence serait tout à fait utile car elle se sentait sous armée avec ce qu'on voulait bien leur autoriser sur cette planète. Elle avait sorti de son sac une petite arme de poing. Minuscule ? Ridicule ? Il avait tendu la main pour qu'elle lui donne et avait observé l'objet avec curiosité non feinte. Son chargeur ne contenait pas de balles mais quatre fléchettes tranquillisantes. Il la lui avait rendue avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

Dans l'ascenseur, il s'était adossé dans un coin, toujours fasciné. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi indifférent. Ou mieux : profiter sans vergogne de l'exiguïté de cet espace confiné pour la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il n'avait pas de doutes quand il la tenait. Aucun.  
Malgré tout, il trouvait cet ascenseur bougrement lent ! Y rester avec elle allait devenir compliqué s'ils n'atteignaient pas leur destination bientôt.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le bon étage qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été trop distrait pour réaliser que la petite sensation familière qu'il connaissait, lui chuchotait à l'arrière de sa nuque _« Tu vas devoir te battre, prépare-toi ! »_. Il l'aurait entendue plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été pas mentalement en train d'imaginer cette femme, contre lui, aussi nue, aussi douce et aussi enivrante que la dernière fois…  
Elle lui avait décoché un coup d'œil moqueur en entrant dans l'appartement dont elle n'avait pas eu besoin de crocheter la serrure. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient presque pas parlé.

.°.

Une fois là, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à constater que le sixième sens de John avait parfaitement raison : l'appartement avait subi une fouille en règle. Tout semblait avoir été jeté pêle-mêle au sol : tiroirs retournés et vidés, coussins éventrés, murs fracassés çà et là, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver un coffre.

_— _Monsieur Kelnig ? appela-t-elle, mais pas trop fort.

Un fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, quelque chose qui était tombé, en leur confirmant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils approchèrent avec précaution et surprirent deux hommes cagoulés en train de retourner et briser méthodiquement des cadres photos où ils semblaient chercher quelque chose.

Dès qu'ils les virent, les deux malfaiteurs se précipitèrent sur eux. John avait pris le premier qui était le plus proche de lui et échangeait des coups avec, tandis que River avait dégainé et tiré contre son propre agresseur. Le bruit qu'il fit en s'effondrant détourna l'attention de celui de John, qui en profita pour l'envoyer au tapis. L'homme un peu sonné à terre eut le temps de bigler sur deux jolies jambes entrées dans son champ de vision troublé et voir River se pencher et récupérer sa fléchette sur son comparse.

_— _Tu l'as assommé ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore conscient…

John tenta de faire refonctionner les jointures de ses doigts et les frictionna.  
Elle sourit de constater qu'il essayait de l'impressionner et s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Comme elle faisait mine de chercher quelque chose qui prouvait son identité dans sa veste, ce dernier attrapa son bras et le lui tordit, montrant par là qu'il lui restait en effet un reste de conscience.

Elle poussa un petit cri et John tomba aussitôt à genoux à côté de lui pour le frapper à la mâchoire une seconde fois.

_— _Il t'a fait mal ?

_— _Oui. Mais ça va aller. Monsieur Kelnig ? appela-telle encore. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger…

Elle replia son bras très doucement contre elle et se releva.

_— _Je crois que mon contact est toujours là et qu'il se cache, supposa-t-elle. Tiens, attrape-moi mon téléphone, je vais prévenir la police du cambriolage. Fais le tour des pièces, s'il te plait, je te rejoins.

Il enregistra avec un sourire un peu distant la façon dont elle lui assignait des tâches et lui donnait des ordres. Cela avait l'air très naturel pour elle d'être obéie. Fais ceci. Fais cela. Va là… Il se sentait parfaitement idiot d'avoir tant _envie_ de lui obéir. Avait-elle la moindre idée de combien c'était peu habituel pour lui, d'être là sous son regard bleu-gris, et d'attendre qu'elle daigne être directive dans un sens qui lui convenait mieux ? _Viens contre moi, embrasse-moi, sois à moi toute la nuit… _

Elle avait déjà entré un appel au standard de la police en donnant tous les détails qu'elle avait et son numéro d'immatriculation au registre professionnel, avant de rattraper John.

_— _Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

_— _Non…

_— _Il s'est peut-être caché dehors sur le balcon…

Elle sortit pour constater que l'endroit était désert, à l'exception d'un voisin assis à lire sur le balcon d'à côté. Elle le héla en lui demandant s'il avait vu ses voisins aujourd'hui. Il ne répondit pas. Elle l'appela encore et il ne pipa toujours pas. Ou bien il était sourd, ou bien… En s'approchant de la séparation entre les deux balcons, elle avisa la mare de sang sous sa chaise : il n'était pas sourd, il était mort.

_— _Okay, fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle regagna l'intérieur.

_— _John ? appela-t-elle.

_— _Ici, répondit-il.

_— _Leur voisin a été abattu d'une balle. Je vais attendre la police. Ils m'apprendront peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

_— _Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas tirer quelque chose directement des gars qu'on a sous la main ? questionna-t-il.

_— _Pas vraiment pendant qu'ils dorment, répondit-elle.

_— _Et si on les ligote et qu'on les réveille ?

Elle avorta un petit sourire, assorti d'un battement de cils qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle ne détestait pas l'idée, mais secoua la tête raisonnablement.

_— _Je vais plutôt voir s'ils ont un portefeuille… La police va arriver plus vite que tu ne crois... Jack et moi sommes tenus de coopérer avec elle, expliqua-t-elle. Si nous commençons à faire des choses qui excitent un peu trop leur curiosité, c'en sera fini de notre semi-liberté. Jack n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais nous sommes assez vieux l'un comme l'autre pour savoir où sont nos priorités…

_— _Quelle est la suite des opérations maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

_— _Pour moi : déposition auprès de la police, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils se contentent de mon témoignage et ne réclament pas le tien, vu ta situation administrative. Ensuite, je vais me faire conduire à l'hôpital pour qu'on regarde mon bras et puis je rentrerai. Mais pour toi, j'imagine que le programme sera un peu plus festif… Jack a sûrement des projets pour ce soir.

_— _Quels projets ?

_— _Je vis et travaille avec lui mais nous préservons chacun un peu de notre vie privée nous n'avons pas réellement de comptes à nous rendre, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence, mais c'est facile à deviner...

Le téléphone de River se mit à sonner et elle se débrouilla pour prendre l'appel de l'autre main.

_— _Un petit instant… Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Jack ? Tu as fini avec Novak ?

_— __Oui, mais il pose une liste de conditions sidérantes. Je crois qu'il me confond avec le procureur… Est-ce que par hasard John est toujours en vie ?_

_— _Ah je ne te l'aurais pas abimé à peine débarqué… Oui il est là. Je voulais te prévenir qu'il y a un contretemps avec Kelnig. Des types fouillaient son appartement quand nous sommes arrivés. Si nous avons de la chance, il a pris la fuite et nous recontactera. Si nous n'avons pas de chance, et bien je ne veux pas y penser de suite... Avec sa femme disparue et lui en fuite, les preuves contre Peterson fondent comme neige au soleil… Kelnig a toutefois eu raison de se méfier car j'ai trouvé son voisin passablement refroidi sur le balcon d'à-côté. J'attends la police qui va arriver bientôt…

_— __OK, mais tu n'avais pas un autre rendez-vous de prévu juste après ?_

_— _Si, et j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que ça t'embête de rappeler Oscar Fielding pour moi ? Je devais le voir, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir : entre la déposition à la police et le fait que je devais retrouver Amy à l'hôpital pour ses examens, je pense que ça sera trop juste.

_— __Oh, il sera tellement déçu de me voir arriver à ta place…_

— Allons, allons, il n'est pas privé ! Depuis que nous sommes sur cette affaire, il a miraculeusement toujours une quantité de choses passionnantes à me dire qui lui reviennent systématiquement en début de soirée…

_— __J'avais remarqué…_

— Tss tss, pas de ça. Fielding est le rédacteur en chef du deuxième journal du pays. Il a souvent des tas d'informations intéressantes pour nous qui ne sommes pas du coin… Pendant que j'y pense, si tu vois arriver John dans ma voiture, c'est que je lui ai prêtée pour aller te retrouver.

_— __Mhh… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?_

_— _Etendu un des types qui ont mis le bazar chez Kelnig.

_— __Admettons. Mais comment vas-tu aller retrouver Amy sans voiture ?_

_— _Avec l'ambulance de la morgue si ma déposition est prise rapidement, ou dans l'une des voitures de police… ça n'est pas un problème.

_— __Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?_

_— _Parce que tu es parano. On se verra demain. Il faut que je te laisse car la police est là… Passe une bonne soirée.

Jack répondit qu'il y comptait bien. Elle raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait sous l'œil légèrement réprobateur de John.

_—_ Tu aurais pu lui dire pour ton bras ou au moins le mentionner. Je pense que c'est le genre de truc qu'il aurait aimé savoir, dit-il en la retenant encore un peu avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les policiers.

Elle haussa une épaule pour le contredire.

_— _Pour qu'il s'inquiète et remette votre soirée ? Certainement pas ! J'ai besoin d'avoir le champ libre pour essayer de parler avec Amy et une soirée entre filles sera parfaite pour ça. Parce que maintenant que tu es là je pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir y couper…

* * *

RIVER SONG

Comme prévu, elle avait retrouvé Amy à l'hôpital, après qu'on se soit occupé d'elle. En la voyant avec le bras en écharpe, la jeune femme avait froncé les sourcils, soudainement inquiète. River avait réalisé très vite que son premier réflexe aurait été d'inventer un pieux mensonge pour épargner Amy, mais comme le mensonge était déjà le nœud du problème, elle se dit que ça aurait été bien mal commencer la soirée au niveau des bonnes résolutions. Elle lui avait alors dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça lui faisait un peu mal mais qu'elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Avec un triste sourire, elle se demanda si ceci pouvait s'appliquer très précisément à tout ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Rien n'était grave, tout était un peu douloureux, et elle ne s'y laisserait plus reprendre…

Comme elle ne faisait pas du tout partie de la famille de la jeune mère, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Elle devait se contenter de l'attendre dans une salle attenante, alors qu'elle aurait sans nul doute bien aimé voir le bébé à l'échographie.

Au lieu de rester inoccupée, elle balança entre rappeler Oscar Fielding ou joindre Quentin Cormack pour essayer d'avoir de l'info sur son téléporteur et en toute honnêteté, cette dernière option lui paraissait nettement plus séduisante. De façon générale, elle entendait respecter leur accord qui prévoyait qu'elle soutienne sa recherche sur l'ingénierie robotique en le contactant de temps à autre, mais pas assez souvent pour que ça devienne une habitude ou un genre de relation suivie. Elle était assez pour lui laisser la bride sur le cou maintenant que le Docteur lui avait trouvé une solution de rechange, même temporaire. Si elle était soigneuse, ce clone pouvait lui durer trois ans.

Lorsqu'elle appela son numéro, il décrocha aussitôt et elle en fut étonnée.

_— _Bonsoir Quentin, c'est River… Je m'attendais à avoir votre secrétariat…

_— __Bonsoir River, si vous vouliez lui parler, il faudra rappeler demain, ma secrétaire est partie un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui,_ mentit-il.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de barrage téléphonique pour River Song dont tous les appels étaient à transférer directement.

_— _A dire vrai, ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, puisque c'est à vous que je souhaitais parler… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

_— __J'ai toujours du temps pour mes investisseurs._

_— _En fait, je voulais juste savoir quand vous pourriez m'accorder une entrevue. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ou…

_— __Pourquoi pas ce soir, devant un dîner ?_

_— _Parce que j'ai le bras en écharpe et que je ne pourrai pas mettre une belle robe, répondit-elle du tac au tac. En fait, c'est une requête tout à fait professionnelle. Je suis sur une affaire où il me semble que votre expertise des hautes technologies pourrait peut-être m'éclairer, je me demandais si vous pensiez que je pouvais vous consulter à ce titre.

Elle l'entendit sourire.

_— __Je suis navré de vous dire que le président de Cormack Industries et Systèmes ne saurait accorder d'interview qui pourrait compromettre la confidentialité des recherches en cours de développement dans son entreprise. Notre secteur est très concurrentiel et la moindre petite information sur ce que nous faisons, se négocie à prix d'or…_

_— _Je comprends bien sûr, dit-elle un peu déçue.

_— … __mais si vous dîniez avec moi en tant qu'amie, le contexte serait tout différent. Quel ami refuserait un conseil à un autre ami, à titre privé ?_

Elle eut un petit rire.

_— _Vous êtes retors, Quentin. N'avez-vous pas honte ?

_— __Non ! Comment pourrais-je avoir honte alors que mon frère est constamment invité chez vous, et s'en vante devant moi par-dessus le marché ?… Si vous ne rétablissez pas mon quota d'invitations, je crois que je vais perdre son respect sous peu. Et quand ça arrivera, vous verrez qu'il s'enhardira à réclamer la direction de l'entreprise familiale… Et tout ça sera entièrement de votre faute,_ récita-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_— _Je comprends bien… mais j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir.

_— __Des projets plus importants que la possibilité de faire avancer votre enquête ? Je suis ravi d'apprendre que finalement il n'y a pas que le travail dans votre vie… _dit-il d'un ton bien trop gentil pour que ça sonne comme une critique.

_— _Ne me poussez pas sur ma mauvaise pente, s'il vous plait... Je dois passer justement la soirée avec Amy que je n'ai presque plus le temps de voir. Elle sera déçue si je reporte encore une fois pour ce qui ne saurait lui apparaître que comme une énième mauvaise excuse…

Il rit à son tour en l'entendant utiliser la même technique que lui.

_— __Écoutez, _proposa-t-il, peu décidé à laisser passer sa chance,_ j'ai une solution qui contentera tout le monde. Laissez-moi venir avec un pique-nique et une bonne bouteille. Je crois que je devrais pouvoir parvenir sans trop de peine à traîner Matty avec moi pour me servir de chaperon, et que ça atténuera sans doute la contrariété de Miss Watts de me voir m'immiscer dans vos projets… Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils feront semblant de nous parler pendant une demi-heure, par politesse, et ensuite le monde n'existera plus autour d'eux quand ils commenceront à décortiquer les mérites comparés des compositeurs de Caellys ou d'ailleurs. Et à ce moment-là, je pense que vous serez ravie d'avoir un dernier convive attentif, tout prêt à répondre à chacune de vos questions, rien que pour échapper à ça…_

Elle fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir sourire de tout l'amusement qu'elle ressentait.

_— _Vous comprenez que je dois lui demander si cela ne la dérange pas ?

_— __Parfaitement. On dit vingt heures trente ?_


	9. C9 : Pique-nique avec les frères Cormack

**CHAPITRE XX**

AMY-LEIGH WATTS ET RIVER SONG

Amy n'avait pas affiché la moindre petite contrariété à l'idée de ce dîner. Elle s'était montrée au contraire tout à fait enjouée et avait insisté pour aider River à trouver une tenue compatible avec les contraintes de son bras en écharpe. Elle-même avait passé une petite robe fraîche qu'elle avait ceinturée souplement d'un foulard. Elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de ventre et pouvait toujours se permettre de s'habiller comme elle voulait.  
Elle préméditait d'habiller River comme elle, mais cette dernière freinait des quatre fers. Pas de robe qui sur elle prenait tout de suite des proportions très sensuelles ! Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant. Elle passa un pantalon clair et un bustier sans bretelles pour éviter des mouvements douloureux, et Amy lui noua le même foulard qu'elle pour tenir son bras. Il aurait fallu quelque chose pour couvrir ses bras et ses épaules dont la nudité n'envoyait pas le bon message, mais si elle parvenait à passer une veste, Dieu seul sait si elle pourrait l'enlever ensuite…

_— _On voit trop mes épaules et tout le reste… Amy, tu n'aurais pas un châle ou une étole à me prêter ?

_— _Non c'est très bien comme ça ! protesta-t-elle. Il faut que Quentin Cormack les voie !

_— _Et moi je préférerais qu'il ne les voie pas justement !

Le clone avait encore ce qu'il convenait d'appeler une peau de bébé, et elle craignait qu'entre l'exposition de cette chair invraisemblablement douce et ce que Jack appelait ses « effets collatéraux » se révélant au moindre contact même furtif, le pauvre Quentin ne soit soumis à un peu trop de tentation. Elle n'était pas pour reproduire plusieurs fois les mêmes erreurs.  
Elle alla dans sa chambre chercher l'une de ses vestes les plus larges, passa le premier bras, serra les dents, et puis le second. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

_— _Amy, peux-tu m'aider à remettre l'écharpe ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme qui se maquillait devant son miroir.

_— _C'est beaucoup moins joli maintenant, maugréa-t-elle comme si elle avait ruiné tous ses efforts.

_— _C'est surtout beaucoup moins provocant !

_— _Tu n'arriveras jamais à épouser Quentin si tu ne mets pas tes atouts en valeur, prévint doctement Amy-Leigh.

_— _Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant mais une réunion de travail, j'ai des questions à lui poser, expliqua posément River. Je ne voulais pas remettre notre tête-à-tête, mais il a insisté…

_— _Il est intéressé, j'en étais sûre ! fit la jeune femme ravie.

_— _Comment ça « tu en étais sûre » ?

Amy-Leigh rougit légèrement.

_— _Matthew dit qu'au labo, tout le monde parle de toi.

_— _Tout le monde ? Mais qui ça ? Je ne les connais pas, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds…

_— _Ils te connaissent. Ils t'appellent la fiancée d'Otto. Otto, c'est leur robot.

_— _Moi je suis fiancée à un robot maintenant ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'en sois même pas avertie ? dit-elle en feignant l'indignation. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Quentin est « intéressé » comme tu dis ?…

_— _Matthew m'a raconté qu'à force d'entendre son robot exprimer son amour pour toi toute la journée, son frère lui a dit que maintenant tu n'étais plus une IA mais une humaine, si d'aventure tu devais être la fiancée de quelqu'un, il fallait que ce soit un humain aussi. Et vu qu'il restait désormais le seul célibataire de l'équipe parce qu'il travaillait trop, ça devrait être lui.

_— _Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plait, Matthew est-il allé te raconter ça ?

_— _Parce qu'il adore ce robot et voulait me redire sa réponse. Otto a rétorqué à Quentin que dans ces conditions, il ne voulait plus être une IA non plus mais devenir humain lui aussi. Il trouvait ça trop mignon !

River fit la moue et attrapa un crayon anthracite pour maquiller ses yeux.

_— _Pourquoi es-tu es fâchée ? demanda Amy.

_— _Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis surprise de découvrir tout ceci.

_— _Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas Jack et que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser. Et comme tu as dit que tu voudrais sortir avec Quentin, je pensais…

_— _Amy, je l'ai dit devant Jack _exprès_… Je trouve qu'il se montre de plus en plus protecteur avec moi aussi… Nous sommes amis et associés, mais il n'a pas à me surprotéger comme il commence à avoir tendance à le faire. Si je lui dis que je pourrais sortir avec Quentin, d'après nos propres codes culturels, il considérera que c'est à Quentin de s'en charger et donc il arrêtera…

_— _Je ne comprends pas ces codes, reconnut Amy. Mais alors… si tu n'aimes pas Jack, et que tu n'es pas non plus intéressée par Quentin, tu n'aimes donc personne ? Ou bien quelqu'un en secret ?

River sourit un peu, et se remit un peu de rouge. Elle retourna la situation.

_— _Je trouve que la question de l'amour te préoccupe beaucoup en ce moment, on dirait… Est-ce à cause de Matthew ?

_— _Je ne sais pas trop… éluda-t-elle.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Tu es contente de le voir ? Tu as hâte de le voir ? Est-ce que tu penses à lui quand tu ne le vois pas ? Est-ce que tu aimes quand il t'embrasse ?...

_— _Matthew est très bien élevé, il… ne m'embrasse pas, bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

_— _Mais est-ce que tu as envie qu'il le fasse ? Ou du moins qu'il essaie…

_— _Je ne sais pas, ça me fait un petit peu peur…

_— _Et pourquoi ça ? Un baiser de quelqu'un qu'on aime, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il faut avoir peur, c'est merveilleux… Personne ne t'a donc jamais embrassée ?

_— _Non.

_— _Hum, je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas mais… tu rates quelque chose ! A moins que… sur Velquesh, embrasser quelqu'un signifie qu'on s'engage à l'épouser sur le champ et à lui donner trois douzaines d'héritiers ?...

_— _Euh, non.

_— _Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'un de ces jours tu ne demanderais pas à Matthew s'il veut bien être celui qui te donnera ton premier baiser ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle se couvrit les joues de ses mains pour en cacher la rougeur.

_— _Oh non, jamais je n'oserai lui demander une chose pareille !

River attrapa patiemment un tube de mascara et sépara silencieusement et avec application ses cils pour les allonger et se faire un œil de biche.

_— _Ça ne se demande pas ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Amy avec un air craintif.

_— _Peut-être que là d'où tu viens, ça ne se demande pas en effet, répondit-elle. Je ne connais pas toutes les coutumes, l'univers est vaste... Souviens-toi de ce qu'on a dit l'autre jour, Jack est choqué par la coutume velquashi qui consiste à assurer des mariages par l'argent, moi je suis choquée que Jack puisse avoir envie de m'épouser tout en conservant des amants masculins, toi tu es choquée à l'idée de demander à un garçon que tu aimes de t'embrasser… Nous avons tous été élevés dans des cultures qui ont certaines limites.

_— _Mais toi, tu as demandé à ton fiancé de t'embrasser ?

River se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

_— _Demandé la permission ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais je crois que tu pourrais considérer que je n'étais pas une jeune fille très bien élevée… Déjà je venais d'avoir treize ans et Tommy Catanello n'était pas du tout mon fiancé. Je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit de but en blanc que j'allais l'embrasser. Il m'a juste dit : _ok !_ Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, et il jouait les blasés…

_— _Mais vous étiez affreusement jeunes ! fit Amy à moitié scandalisée.

_— _J'étais surtout affreusement bête d'avoir fait ça à cause d'un stupide pari avec cette peste de Meredith Sandborn.

_— _Un pari ?

_— _Un défi plutôt, reconnut River. Quand j'étais jeune, je n'étais capable de résister à aucun défi, soupira-t-elle en se demandant si elle avait tant changé que cela. Mais je l'ai regretté.

_— _Pourquoi ?

_— _Parce que comme je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ce baiser n'était pas magique, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Elle eut un regard triste que River n'attendait pas.

_— _Tu as peur d'être jugée par Matthew ? Qu'il pense que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ? Je ne pense pas qu'il croie ça de toi.

_— _Tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas une fille bien parce que je suis enceinte et qu'il n'y a pas de père. Tu n'as pas vu comment on me regardait à l'hôpital ?

_— _Matthew n'est pas tout le monde pour commencer, ensuite je crois qu'il est bien au courant de ton état et que si ça le dérangeait beaucoup, il ne chercherait pas à te revoir aussi souvent que possible.

Elle leva vers River un regard chargé d'une plus profonde appréhension.

_— _Mais s'il m'embrasse, est-ce qu'il ne voudra pas ensuite… davantage ?

_— _Davantage ?

Amy leva les yeux au ciel et dit mortifiée :

_— _Poser ses mains partout sur moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de cela.

_— _C'est tout à fait ton droit d'attendre de voir si tu en as envie un jour... Mais qui sait si c'est son intention immédiate ? C'est pour ça que si tu lui dis qu'il peut être celui qui te donne ton premier baiser, il aura assez de sensibilité pour comprendre que tu as besoin de temps pour que tes sentiments s'épanouissent avant d'envisager de faire l'amour. Et si tu as peur qu'il devine de travers, la meilleure solution est à mon sens d'éviter les devinettes et d'être très claire… Je pensais en fait que tu pouvais avoir peur à cause de son exosquelette, de son handicap je veux dire.

Elle secoua la tête.

_— _Au stade d'angoisse où j'en suis, ça ne change rien du tout.

_— _Ma chère Amy, Matthew est un gentil garçon et il est manifeste qu'il t'aime. Si ce soir, avant de vous quitter, tu lui faisais comprendre même à ta façon timide que tu voudrais un baiser, je crois qu'il serait le plus heureux des hommes, et que si tu lui en donnais un, il rentrerait en planant à un mètre du sol… C'est là-dessus que tu dois te concentrer d'abord et sur ce que vous aimez partager quand vous êtes ensemble, et ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, à moitié convaincue.

_— _Ils vont arriver bientôt. Essaie de faire bonne figure et d'oublier tes soucis. Ce soir nous avons un charmant pique-nique avec deux hommes très bien élevés : nous sommes les plus chanceuses des femmes ! Ne pouvons-nous pas juste sourire à cette bonne fortune ?

_— _J'aimerais tant mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver…

_— _Hum ! Mais est-ce là la même Amy qui me recommandait bien tranquillement d'afficher mon décolleté sous le nez de Quentin pour l'appâter ? la taquina-t-elle.

_— _Oh mais toi tu n'as pas peur… je sens bien que tu es forte. Je ne suis pas forte comme toi.

River se leva. Elle hésita un peu avant de demander :

_— _Est-ce que tu crois que si tu comprenais comment tu es tombée enceinte, d'où viennent tes cauchemars et qui est le père de ton enfant, tu aurais moins peur ?

_— _Comment sais-tu tout cela ? souffla-t-elle les yeux baissés.

Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

_— _Je le sais parce que j'ai un secret que je vais te dire. Mon esprit peut communiquer avec le tien et celui d'autres gens. Mais je ne maîtrise pas cela très bien.

_— _Donc tu as deviné ou vu ce qui m'était arrivé ?

_— _Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… C'est un petit peu compliqué… Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai vu ce qui t'est arrivé c'est l'inverse… Ces cauchemars qui te font peur, ce que tu y vois, c'est à moi. Ton esprit les a captés quand il a été en contact avec le mien et il n'a pas su comment comprendre ce qu'il a vu, si ce n'est que cela lui a semblé très réel et terrifiant. Je regrette la souffrance que cela te cause. C'est de ma faute, car je n'ai pas su t'en protéger. Mais je voudrais que tu te libères de l'idée que tu as subi quelque chose d'horrible et qu'on a voulu te faire du mal…

_— _Mais… balbutia Amy-Leigh, je ne te connaissais pas encore quand c'est arrivé !

_— _Nous n'avions pas été présentées, mais moi je t'avais déjà vue. C'était quand j'ai rencontré Quentin il y a plusieurs mois dans un hôtel où tu chantais à Rusha. J'étais là-bas aussi. C'est à ce moment que nos esprits ont été… rapprochés… dit River en pesant chacun de ses mots.

_— _Mais comment… ?

_— _Amy, il nous faudrait plus de temps, je te promets de t'en parler tout à l'heure et de te parler aussi du père de ton bébé…

_— _Je sais qui est le père de mon enfant, chuchota-t-elle. C'est l'homme blond sourire de loup, celui qui était avec Jack la première fois que je l'ai rencontré sur la station orbitale. Il m'a dit que j'étais enceinte mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

_— _C'est lui. Mais jamais il n'a voulu te faire du mal.

_— _Pas à moi, mais à toi oui ?

River sourit et secoua la tête.

_— _Non, en fait.

Amy soupira lentement et River la serra dans ses bras.

_— _Ce que tu dis est si étrange et si perturbant, je ne comprends pas très bien.

_— _Je sais, je sais mais ça va aller, il y a de l'espoir pour toi.

Le carillon de leur porte retentit.

* * *

RIVER SONG ET QUENTIN CORMACK

Elle était allée ouvrir à ses invités qui se tenaient tous deux sur le pas de la porte avec un grand panier entre les mains. Quentin portait un élégant costume bleu marine à la coupe ajustée sur une chemise blanche, Matthew une veste de tweed et un pantalon désassortis avec une chemise rose. Lorsqu'Amy était arrivée une minute après, elle faisait bonne figure. Probablement parce que Matthew était là, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et qu'il voulait effleurer ses doigts d'un baiser. River accueillit Quentin d'un sourire, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui serrer la main, il en profita pour lui claquer une bise sonore sur la joue.

Pendant quelques instants la conversation, animée et gaie, tourna autour de l'installation et la découverte du contenu du panier de pique-nique, River reconnaissant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu utiliser un couteau et une fourchette normalement, cette idée était parfaite. Quentin proposa galamment de faire le service pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de tenir des couverts, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et acheva de briser la glace.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table basse du salon pour picorer des toasts et entretenir une conversation légère sur des anecdotes d'enfance des deux frères Cormack et leur longue tradition de pique-nique dans des endroits improbables dont celui-ci n'était que le dernier en date… Puis Matty demanda la raison de cette splendide écharpe que portait River, et cette dernière entreprit de relater son aventure à la façon des polars qu'elle écrivait, en se donnant le beau rôle.

Ils discutèrent plus tard des contrats qu'Amy avait pu signer et très vite, Matthew sauta sur l'occasion pour réclamer une chanson – requête à laquelle elle accéda comiquement en lui chantant tous les jingles publicitaires qu'elle avait enregistrés récemment, de la location d'outillage électrique à la nouvelle bouteille de lait.

River devait reconnaître qu'elle passait une excellente soirée, ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pas réellement s'attendre étant donné la façon dont s'était déroulée la journée. Quentin était assis près d'elle, assez près pour lui attraper et lui tendre ce dont elle aurait eu besoin, mais pas trop près. Il regardait son frère couver la jeune femme du regard mais après un moment, il sentit sur lui les yeux de River.

_— _Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas interrompre le chant de la jeune femme.

_— _Nostalgique ? C'est vous qui l'aviez vue le premier, le taquina-t-elle sur le même ton.

_— _Quoi ? Oh… Non ! Je suis heureux de voir mon frère ainsi…

_— _Allons bon, Amy me dit que vous êtes l'un des célibataires les plus en vue du continent et peut-être même de la planète. Vous devriez pouvoir trouver une prétendante à votre goût…

Amy finit sa chanson et River se leva alors pour mettre un fond sonore musical.

_— _J'espère que ce n'est pas une invitation à danser : j'ai deux pieds gauches, prévint Quentin.

_— _Et moi, plus de bras droit… un partout ! répondit River. Non je voulais ramener un peu de tout cela dans la cuisine et laisser la musique vous faire la conversation.

_— _Laissez, je vais le faire, proposa-t-il. Je laisse le vin ?

_— _Si vous voulez, mais Amy n'en boit pas, pour les raisons que vous savez, et Matty est déjà ivre pour d'autres motifs que la boisson… Suivez-moi la cuisine est par là.

.°.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite le salon vert où Matthew faisait une démonstration de claquettes sur la musique avec un réel brio. Quentin lui resservit un doigt de vin qu'elle l'accepta en le remerciant.

_— _Alors… N'aviez-vous pas une petite chose à me demander ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, l'air dévoré de curiosité.

_— _Vous êtes libre de refuser de me répondre.

_— _Posez la question d'abord et je verrai ensuite si c'est dans mes cordes…

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se lança.

_— _D'accord. Je suis sur une affaire sur laquelle nous sommes tenus à la discrétion, mais disons que nous soupçonnons un notable de cette ville de certaines malversations. Nous n'avons pas enquêté de nous-mêmes, c'est l'un de nos clients qui nous a apporté l'affaire, et en creusant… nous découvrons certaines choses... L'un des points les plus forts qui le disculpent c'est l'impossibilité matérielle qu'il ait pu se trouver en deux endroits différents assez éloignés presque au même moment. En temps ordinaire, ce serait un argument solide, mais… je crois savoir que certaines personnes, qui peuvent se le permettre financièrement, ont accès à des solutions de téléportation. Et je crois savoir aussi que vous en avez une…

Il eut un bref sourire furtif.

_— _Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas comment vous le savez… Allez-vous me demander de l'essayer ?

_— _Non, non bien sûr. Je me demandais qui les fabriquait ? Est-ce que ce serait vous ?

Il étouffa un rire et reposa son verre sur la table basse, puis il desserra son nœud de cravate et la considéra avec amusement.

_— _Je suis ravi de constater que vous me croyez vraiment très brillant… Non, admit-il, ce n'est pas moi qui les fabrique. Comment pensez-vous que je puisse vous aider ?

_— _Si ce matériel existe, il y a un fabricant, peut-être un distributeur. Peut-être avez-vous un nom à nous communiquer, un contact pour nous renseigner… Nous voulons savoir si la personne en question dispose d'un téléporteur ou non. Car s'il en avait un, cela changerait beaucoup de choses pour notre enquête. Et s'il n'en avait pas, et bien, tout autant…

_— _Vous pensez donc qu'il existe une sorte de club et que je pourrais en faire partie ?

_— _Nous nous demandons, simplement. En ce qui vous concerne, vous avez l'habitude de déposer des brevets très innovants…

Il hocha la tête.

_— _Oui, oui je vois pourquoi vous pouvez croire cela.

_— _Je me trompe ?

_— _Non, ma société dépose en effet des tas de brevets très innovants… Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire ? Que cette technologie n'est pas encore tout à fait à la portée de tous, ni même des plus riches. En réalité, elle n'est pas vendue mais seulement louée. Et tellement cher qu'effectivement, la dépense incite à réfléchir vraiment très mûrement avant de faire une demande… Est-ce que ça vous oriente un peu ?

_— _Iriez-vous jusqu'à me donner un ordre de prix pour ce qui s'avère donc être un genre de… prestation ?

_— _Oui c'est plus ça. C'est _vraiment_ cher.

_— _Et pourquoi hésitez-vous à me dire de combien ? N'êtes-vous pas vous-même _vraiment_ riche ? dit-elle d'un ton badin.

_— _Je n'aime pas m'en vanter.

_— _Allons, dites-moi… Si la personne que nous soupçonnons n'est pas en mesure de payer cette somme, ce sera déjà une indication en soi, ou une piste pour rechercher si quelqu'un d'autre avait les moyens de le faire pour elle… Ou si ceux qui possèdent la technologie sont corruptibles…

_— _Ah, les célèbres méthodes du nouveau duo dynamique ! commenta-t-il avec un soupir.

Elle tiqua, relevant un sourcil étonné.

_— _Pardon ?

Il rit un peu et se reprit.

_— _Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'arrête avec le vin. Le « duo dynamique » c'est l'un de vos surnoms en ville. Votre associé n'est d'ailleurs pas là ce soir…

_— _S'il l'avait été, vous l'auriez remarqué. Il dîne avec un ami. Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « l'un de vos surnoms ? », vous voulez dire que les gens parlent de nous ?

_— _Et comment !

Elle braqua ses grands yeux gris sur lui et il se sentit soudain comme une petite souris délicieusement prise dans les pattes d'un gros chat.

_— _Pourquoi parlerait-on de nous ?

Il poussa un petit soupir, jouant inconsciemment avec ses propres mains.

_— _Guernö est une petite ville, même si c'est la deuxième du pays. Une communauté prospère et travailleuse. Les gens riches d'ici travaillent pour y arriver. Beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu tant de mal quand je m'y suis installé, car je n'étais considéré que comme « un héritier », ce qui n'est absolument pas valorisant ici. C'est un endroit tranquille, les gens y sont traditionalistes et conventionnels.

_— _Et ?...

_— _Peut-être que vous n'en avez pas vraiment conscience mais… votre arrivée en ville a été plutôt… fracassante ! Votre façon de vous présenter, vos méthodes d'investigation et bien entendu le charme légèrement sulfureux de votre tandem… Tout cela n'a échappé à personne, à commencer par vos concurrents directs… Est-ce que vous savez à quoi ressemble un enquêteur privé par ici d'habitude ?

_— _Je sens que vous mourrez d'envie de me le dire…

_— _C'est un ancien flic revêche, mal rasé, bougon, avec un gros ventre à bière, qui travaille désespérément lentement, en demandant des tarifs prohibitifs. Je suppose que vous avez excité quelques jalousies et pas mal de curiosité. Ils vous affublent de petits surnoms qui sont la marque évidente de leur dépit…

_— _Vous voulez dire que nous avons déjà des ennemis ?

_— _Certainement, qui n'en a pas ? dit-il en souriant. Vous avez fait toutefois une forte impression sur la bonne société. Et par conséquent, oui, on parle de vous.

_— _Peut-être aurions-nous dû choisir une ville plus petite ? calcula-t-elle à voix basse comme pour elle-même.

_— _Non, la détrompa-t-il. Paradoxalement, une ville plus grande, mais ça ne vous laissait que la capitale. Vous n'avez pas opté pour ça parce que vous pensiez que vous rendriez la tâche plus difficile à ceux qui veulent vous retrouver, en n'allant justement pas vous installer dans la plus grosse cité de cette planète…

Elle avala une autre gorgée de vin.

_— _Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer ? Nous pensions juste qu'il y aurait moins de concurrence dans une ville un peu plus modeste et que nous pourrions commencer à travailler plus rapidement. De plus, j'aimais l'idée de pouvoir être proche de vos locaux.

_— _Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

_— _Oui, cette solution était idéale à de nombreux points de vue, et je crois que votre frère sera parfaitement d'accord avec ça, fit-elle avec un petit coup d'œil aux deux jeunes.

Amy et Matthew s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés et discutaient à présent à mi-voix, sans réaliser aucunement les étoiles qu'ils avaient dans les yeux.

_— _Nous n'allons pas les interrompre tout de suite, laissons leur encore une demi-heure, vous êtes d'accord ?

_— _Parfaitement, répondit Quentin.

_— _Ça vous laisse donc amplement le temps de me dire combien coûte un accès au téléporteur.

Il se troubla légèrement.

_— _Si je le fais, vous allez me regarder très différemment et je n'en ai pas du tout envie, répondit-il doucement.

_— _Pourquoi ?

_— _Parce que j'aime que vous vous considériez comme un investisseur…

_— _Ça, ça veut dire qu'en réalité, le montant d'un voyage excède les quelques centaines de milliers de crédits que j'ai pu apporter, réfléchit-elle tout haut.

_— _Mmh, alors le S est pour « Smart » ?

Elle lui sourit sans comprendre l'allusion mais il avait sorti un petit bloc de sa poche et un stylo. Il écrivit et lui tendit la feuille qu'il avait arrachée. Elle la prit de sa main valide et lui adressa un regard incrédule après avoir jeté les yeux dessus.

_— _Un million de crédits ?!

_— _Et cinq cent mille de plus si on veut passer en urgence. Par personne.

Estomaquée, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Un million de crédits ! En admettant que Peterson ait eu le temps de planifier son affaire, ça faisait tout de même une sacrée somme… Même s'il avait envoyé son staff en avance et qu'il les avait rejoints après, au studio d'enregistrement… Il aurait fallu pour cela que cette somme ne représente qu'une goutte d'eau par rapport à ce qu'il comptait récupérer par ailleurs en pots de vins et appels d'offres pipés…

_— _Vous êtes en train de travailler et m'avez abandonné pour réfléchir à votre affaire, constata-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

_— _C'est vrai, je fais cela tout le temps, pardonnez-moi. Que vouliez-vous dire avec « le S est pour Smart » ?

_— _Oh, non je pensais que vous alliez oublier ça ! dit-il en regardant ailleurs. C'est le dernier petit jeu à la mode en société : deviner ce que veulent vraiment dire le H et le S dans le nom de votre agence…

_— _Si vous pouvez y passer autant de temps, c'est que cette planète avait vraiment besoin de nous pour enquêter ! Ce sont nos initiales : Harkness et Song !

Il essaya de ne pas sourire, sans grand succès.

_— _J'en suis sûr.

_— _Mais ?

_— _Je ne dirai rien : c'est un peu embarrassant.

_— _Pour vous ou pour moi ?

_— _Et bien, sans doute un peu les deux… fit-il l'œil pétillant.

_— _Allez, dites-moi.

_— _Ok.._. _Un petit malin vous a surnommés Hot&amp;Sexy dans un show radiophonique, et ça s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre…

River eut un petit rire de gorge spontané et délicieux qui la rendit involontairement plus attirante encore.

_— _Oh malheureux ! Ne le répétez surtout pas à Jack : il va adorer ! Et il serait bien fichu de reprendre ça dans notre prochain encart publicitaire !…


	10. C10 : J-2 L'avant-dernier matin

**CHAPITRE XXI**

River se leva finalement du canapé d'où elle n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de la soirée et entreprit de ramasser leurs verres. Ces prémisses de rangement indiquèrent à Quentin que l'heure de prendre congé était proche. Elle ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir non plus l'intention de le questionner plus avant sur la somme astronomique qu'il avait déboursée, _lui_, pour déplacer toute son équipe de recherche, suite à sa tentative de prise de contrôle sur Otto.

_— _Messieurs, voudrez-vous un café avant de reprendre le volant ? demanda-t-elle en bonne hôtesse.

Matty refusa, arguant qu'il n'était pas sensible au charme âcre de cet antique breuvage. Quentin accepta parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partir déjà. Il l'observa curieusement lui préparer une tasse et s'étonna quand elle demanda combien de sucre il mettait.

En lui apportant sa tasse, elle ajouta d'une voix basse de conspiratrice lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui :

_— _Je crois que vous devriez demander à Matty d'aller chercher votre voiture pendant que vous finissez…

Il leva un sourcil.

_— _Une excuse pour rester seule avec moi et me cuisiner sans témoins ?

_— _Pas du tout.

_— _Alors un complot manifeste pour placer votre jeune amie auprès d'un golden boy très en vue ?

_— _Vous pouvez le voir comme ça si ça vous rassure… dit-elle énigmatiquement.

* * *

AMY-LEIGH WATTS

Matty descendit de la voiture qu'il venait de garer devant leur pavillon et en fit le tour pour aller galamment ouvrir la portière à sa cavalière.

_— _Alors comment les as-tu trouvés ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en acceptant sa main pour l'aider à descendre.

_— _Je ne sais pas… Je dirais assez prudents, en fait.

Il claqua la portière pour la refermer.

_— _Ils se tenaient tout près l'un de l'autre et ils ont ri plusieurs fois, souligna-t-elle en s'adossant à la voiture.

_— _C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais, ils n'ont eu absolument aucun contact. Pas même un frôlement.

_— _Et c'est important ?

_— _Et bien… hésita-t-il en la regardant avec surprise. Ça dépend des gens bien sûr mais… j'aurais plutôt interprété ça comme un signe négatif.

_— _Je suppose que ton frère est aussi bien élevé que toi ?

_— _Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

_— _River peut être très impressionnante quand elle s'y met. Il n'osera peut-être pas tenter le moindre… frôlement, s'il n'y a pas été invité…

Matty aimait bien le tour que prenait cette conversation et il sourit largement.

_— _C'est très probable. Nous n'avons peut-être pas beaucoup connu nos parents, mais nous avons reçu une bonne éducation…

_— _Alors, il ne se passera rien du tout, fit Amy en secouant la tête. Car River se méfie.

_— _De mon frère ?!

_— _Non d'elle-même... Je crois qu'en général, les hommes la trouvent attirante. Mais une fois qu'ils l'ont touchée, ils deviennent vraiment _bizarres_…

_— _Allons donc… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _bizarres_ ? demanda-t-il avec un air amusé alors qu'il pensait plutôt à « Que veux-tu dire par _touchée_ » ?

_— _Oh, attention ! Ils ont ouvert la porte et nous surveillent maintenant… fit Amy.

_— _Qu'ils nous surveillent, nous ne faisons rien de mal… Bizarres comment ?

_— _Oh, je ne sais pas… Même moi, quand elle me tient la main, j'ai envie de l'embrasser !

_— _Amy ! s'exclama Matthew.

_— _Non, mais c'est pour te donner un exemple… Je ne veux pas du tout le faire…

_— _Ah bon ?

_— _Non.

_— _Jamais ?

_— _Mais non je te dis… Ils nous regardent encore. Ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Peut-être que nous nous disions au revoir et que je rentre ?

_— _Probablement.

_— _Matty ?

_— _Oui.

_— _Est-ce que tu crois que, peut-être, si tu faisais semblant de m'embrasser, ça les inspirerait ?

.°.

La plus âgée remettait en ordre le salon tandis qu'Amy restait à rêvasser sur un fauteuil, les yeux perdus obstinément fixés sur son souvenir du premier baiser de Matthew.

_— _Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? proposa-t-elle à la jeune femme quand elle eut terminé. Il est tard maintenant.

_— _Non, je n'arriverai jamais à fermer l'œil ! Je vais attendre Jack avec toi.

_— _Il ne vaut mieux pas, il ne va pas rentrer ce soir. Enfin… je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

_— _Mais il ne dort jamais en fait ?

_— _Si, ça doit lui arriver… Et à moi aussi, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. En tous cas, je me sens épuisée, et _moi_ je vais au lit. Si tu n'as pas envie que nous reprenions notre discussion de tout à l'heure.

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

_— _Oh, non pas maintenant. Cette soirée était tellement merveilleuse. River, toutes ces chansons que je chantais, je ne comprenais rien en fait…

River eut un sourire attendri en quittant la pièce. Oui, il y avait de l'espoir pour elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ôta ses escarpins, et tenta un mouvement pour essayer de voir si elle pouvait retirer sa veste… Elle n'y parvint pas. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit tout habillée et soupira en essayant de trouver une position qui ne la faisait pas trop souffrir.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans les bureaux d'H&amp;S Investigation, Jack eut la surprise de trouver une enveloppe glissée sous la porte. Les lieux étaient déserts et River n'était pas là, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il mit la cafetière en route et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir avec intérêt qu'il s'agissait d'un message de leur client Kelnig, ce dont il fut assez heureux. Il lui fixait un autre rendez-vous dans un lieu public.

Il avala son café et commença à éplucher les autres messages en attente. Pas un seul de River. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir passé la soirée dehors, et qu'elle lui battait froid pour ça. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il lui écrivit une note pour lui dire qu'il ressortait pour un rendez-vous à la gare avec Kelnig.

Alors qu'il expédiait ce message, il s'avisa qu'il venait d'en recevoir un autre. Sa boîte aux lettres et celle de River étaient synchronisées, de sorte qu'il recevait une copie de ses messages, et elle une copie des siens, afin qu'ils soient tout le temps avertis des derniers développements. Les clients ne pensaient pas toujours à les mettre l'un l'autre systématiquement en copie. Cette organisation exigeait un peu de confiance. Il fallait repérer les messages qui pourraient éventuellement être plus personnels, mais pour ceux-ci ils avaient également une adresse privée. Là, c'était un message de Quentin Cormack qui venait de tomber sur la messagerie pro. Il se souvenait qu'elle comptait le rappeler au sujet du téléporteur.

Il décida de l'ouvrir.

_« Chère River,  
Un million de fois merci pour cette délicieuse soirée. Vous trouverez-ci après le nom du contact chez Transmat System qui vous sera peut-être utile pour vos recherches. Je reste, votre dévoué  
Quentin Cormack »._

Suivaient des coordonnées que Jack nota dument en se frottant le menton avec un sourire. Deux lignes seulement, mais elles laissaient entendre beaucoup plus. Qu'avait-elle pu faire qui méritait un million de remerciements de la part du « dévoué » Cormack ?…

Il quitta son bureau car l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Kelnig approchait, et choisit de s'y rendre à pied car ce n'était pas très loin. Pendant le trajet, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas joint l'utile à l'agréable avec l'industriel. Cormack était un peu plus séduisant que Fielding, mais les deux hommes étaient puissants dans le coin. Elle avait peut-être plus le sens du réseau que lui.

.°.

Alors qu'il était toujours en chemin vers la gare, son téléphone se mit à sonner et en prenant l'appel, il reconnut la voix de John.

_— _Où es-tu passé ? demandait ce dernier d'une voix à peine réveillée.

_— _Au travail, fit Jack. Tu sais le fameux Kelnig que vous cherchiez hier, j'ai rendez-vous avec dans dix minutes et je suis en route.

_— _Ah, je me souvenais pas que tu étais un bourreau du travail avant, pesta-t-il… Je peux te retrouver quelque part quand tu as fini ?

_— __Encore_ ?

_— _Hem... Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu me payes un petit-déjeuner…

_— _Ok, je te rappelle dans une demi-heure.

Jack raccrocha avec perplexité. Il aurait eu plus vite fait de considérer que John n'était plus John, mais juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Bien sûr la nuit dernière, ils avaient fait comme avant la tournée des bars, celle de plusieurs clubs de strip-tease masculins et féminins, parié dans quelques combats clandestins, plumés deux ou trois gogos aux cartes en se partageant les gains…

Mais ce qui avait suivi quand ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel… ça ce n'était plus John du tout. Infiniment plus affectueux et plus généreux que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement différent que c'en était troublant. L'amour avait toujours été un combat avec lui. Un rapport de force, avec un gagnant et un perdant. Un jeu passionné où il aimait le vaincre et être vaincu. Comment toutes ses références avaient-elles pu changer autant ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir…

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que John avait très bien su se faire pardonner cette autre nuit terrible, celle où il avait failli mourir entièrement consumé et ce qu'il lui avait avoué, alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer et mourir entre ses bras.

.°.

Il relégua ces souvenirs à l'arrière-plan car il arrivait en vue de la gare principale. Mieux valait rester pleinement concentré. A cette heure encore un peu matinale, le bâtiment était pourtant déjà plein de monde, des voyageurs qui prenaient les transports pour aller à leur travail. Jack avait rendez-vous près des consignes. Il y attendit cinq minutes. Au bout d'un moment, un homme le bouscula légèrement, puis s'excusa et fit mine de se pencher.

_— _Tenez, vous avez laissé tomber votre clé, dit-il en la lui tendant.

Jack reconnut à grand peine le mari de Lena Kelnig, affublé d'une fausse barbe et d'une casquette. L'homme lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire.

_— _Je sais ce que vous allez dire : non, je quitte le pays. Ouvrez la consigne quand je serai parti, prenez les documents. Je crois que Lena a été tuée. Elle m'a fait expédier ceci par transporteur privé en mode économique, ce qui explique le délai. Tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile est là-dedans, moi je ne sais rien de plus, c'était elle la comptable. Des types sont venus chez moi. Il paraît qu'ils ont descendu mon voisin. Toute cette affaire est devenue trop dangereuse. Faites bien attention à vous et à vos proches. Adieu.

_— _M. Kelnig ! souffla Jack. Et si nous avons besoin de vous contacter ?

_— _Non vous ne pourrez pas. Vous devriez arrêter vos recherches. Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé d'aider ma femme. Mais là, c'est trop pour moi… Bonne chance et faites bien attention à vous.

Kelnig recula prestement et se mêla à la foule. Il remit une nouvelle casquette différente et abandonna sa jaquette pour rester en veste. Jack jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et prit le temps d'observer le hall de la gare pendant dix minutes avant d'ouvrir la consigne et de récupérer une grosse enveloppe qu'il plia pour la mettre dans son manteau.

.°.

Il rappela John pour lui dire qu'il le rejoignait au café tout proche de son hôtel et puis prit un second appel. C'était Oscar Fielding qui cherchait à joindre River.

_— _Je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, c'est étrange, non ? Vous l'avez vue après notre entretien ? demanda-t-il.

_— _Non, admit Jack. J'avais d'autres impératifs. Mais vu l'heure, elle doit être en chemin pour nos bureaux. Elle vient avec les transports en commun aujourd'hui, donc elle a dû couper son téléphone. Je passerai votre message.

Jack raccrocha et pressa le pas vers le café où il devait retrouver John. Celui-ci l'attendait près de l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, l'air délicieusement mal réveillé.

_— _Salut bel étranger, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

John le gratifia d'un coup d'oeil à moitié amusé et à moitié renfrogné.

_— _Tu travailles super tôt, remarqua-t-il en le faisant sonner comme un reproche.

_— _Ouais. Le travail, c'est une sale habitude. Quand tu la prends, c'est comme une drogue… tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. Heureusement, toi tu t'es toujours préservé de ça…

_— _Tu veux que je me tire tout de suite, c'est ça ?

_— _Non, reconnut Jack piteusement. Mais j'ai été un peu surpris que tu me rappelles tout à l'heure.

_— _Tu veux dire que je sois moins mal élevé que d'habitude ?

Jack n'osa pas commenter et se contenta d'une petite grimace équivoque.

_— _Tu avais faim, je crois ? Entrons.

_— _Par tous les diables, oui !

Quand ils se furent assis à une table, Jack commanda un petit déjeuner local pour John et juste un café pour lui avant de lui demander pourquoi il voulait le revoir si vite.

John se mit à le regarder d'une façon qui était, pour le coup, beaucoup plus familière, beaucoup plus proche de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Provocatrice et distante à la fois. Avide, embarrassée, luxurieuse. Comme si tous les sentiments étaient jetés pêle-mêle dans le creuset de son cœur détraqué.

_— _J'ai l'impression que tu es parti pour t'installer quelques temps ici… et que si je te demandais de repartir avec moi, tu dirais non, n'est-ce pas ?

_— _Partir avec toi pour quelle destination ? s'enquit-il en le regardant avec intérêt.

_— _Je n'avais pas un plan de vol très précis en tête. Comme tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de souvent bouger pour échapper à ceux qui te cherchent, je croyais que tu opterais pour un mode de vie plus… nomade. Un truc du genre, toi, moi, ta navette, et le vaste univers à nos pieds…

_— _Ah mon dieu, si seulement tu m'avais dit ça il y a cent cinquante ans… !

_— _Quoi ?

_— _J'aurais accepté ! fit Jack en riant.

_— _Non, c'est quoi ces _cent cinquante ans_ ? Tu as quel âge ?

_— _A peu près cent quatre-vingt-deux, ou trois.

_— _Tu me charries là…

Jack secoua la tête négativement et John resta pensif à cette idée pendant un instant, puis reprit :

_— _Tu vas rester ici combien de temps ?

_— _Quelques années, probablement. Si je fais suffisamment attention, je peux peut-être tenir quatre ou cinq ans. Deux minimum en tous cas. Et toi ? Quand comptes-tu repartir ?

_— _Je n'ai plus de vaisseau, ça va limiter un peu mes déplacements.

_— _Tu vas réquisitionner le mien ? s'enquit le Capitaine avec un air entendu.

_— _Étant donné que tu voulais me piquer mon manipulateur, reconnais que ça serait de bonne guerre… Mais peut-être aussi que je pourrais… rester un peu.

_— _Sur Velquesh ?

_— _Oui, dans le coin…

Jack le considéra d'un œil dubitatif, presque scandalisé.

_— __En ville ? _A quoi tu penses ?

_— _Et bien, je me disais que puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir bouger, au moins pour un petit moment, et qu'en effet tu auras moins besoin de ton vaisseau, tu pourrais envisager de me le prêter. J'aime bien piloter. Je pourrais te le rentabiliser avec un peu de transport de fret ou de passagers, et on partagerait les bénéfices. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin, ou envie, de te tirer d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée ?

_— _Je vais y réfléchir.

_— _Longtemps ?

_— _Pas forcément.

Le Capitaine le regarda encore par-dessus sa tasse de café, qu'il sirotait lentement à dessein.

_— _Tu veux rester dans le coin pour avoir une petite chance d'essayer de convaincre River, pas vrai ?…

John lui jeta un regard un peu amusé.

_— _Elle a raison de croire que tu es parano. Est-ce que je t'ai donné hier la moindre raison de douter de ma sincérité envers toi ?

_— _Et bien je dirais… moins que jamais, et je pèse mes mots, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

John essaya de reprendre une gorgée de café et grimaça.

_— _Je ne suis définitivement pas fan de ce truc, commenta-t-il. Écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir : maintenant, elle pourrait vraiment m'avoir quand elle veut. N'importe quand. Le hic, c'est que je ne l'intéresse pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_— _Tâcher de te rendre intéressant ? suggéra Jack avec un petit sourire complice.

_— _Ou pas… Il me reste un vague fond d'amour-propre !

_— _D'habitude, tu es plus ambitieux que ça…

_— _D'habitude, je ne me fais pas jeter après avoir connu la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix basse et vibrante.

_— _Ah, fit Jack avec beaucoup de tendresse, tu veux dire que River est aussi cruelle que toi et que maintenant tu commences à comprendre ce que ça fait d'être traité de la sorte ?

.°.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, le Capitaine suggéra à son ami de le suivre à l'agence pour ramener la voiture de River qui allait probablement la réclamer pour ses déplacements.

Ils s'y rendirent donc en voiture et Jack le laissa conduire pendant qu'il prenait dans sa poche l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Kelnig pour en examiner le contenu. Comme il ne laissait jamais le volant, John se dit que c'était à n'en pas douter une marque de faveur insigne dans le code harknesséen. Peut-être qu'il avait marqué plus de points qu'il ne croyait la nuit dernière.

En ouvrant l'enveloppe, l'autre poussa un juron réjoui. Elle contenait différents listings imprimés, deux petits disques de données, une photo manifestement prise d'une caméra de sécurité où l'on voyait Perterson serrer la main de quelqu'un – qui était malheureusement de dos – et un petit carnet, passablement écorné par l'usage.

Le trajet étant très court, ils rangèrent la voiture de River à sa place et Jack empocha les clés.

_— _Je vais rentrer à pied, dit John. Et te laisser travailler.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?

_— _Sais pas. Cette ville n'est pas spécialement hospitalière pour les types comme moi, au moins dans la journée. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas faire un peu de tourisme ?

Jack secoua la tête en riant.

— Oh mais tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Faire le tour des musées pour voir des pièces « intéressantes » ? Aller en repérage autour des bijouteries pour évaluer leur système de sécurité ? Tu sais, si tu vas en prison, je ne pourrai pas t'en sortir…

_— _Qui t'a dit que je me ferai prendre et que j'irai en prison ? répondit John avec un air faussement innocent.

_— _Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi aujourd'hui ? J'aimais bien quand tu faisais semblant d'être mon garde du corps sur la station orbitale…

_— _Sur la station orbitale, il y avait un peu plus d'action qu'ici… rétorqua-t-il.

_— _Quoi ? Une seule bagarre hier après-midi, c'était un peu trop pauvre pour toi ?

_— _Oui, River a flécheté l'autre moins de deux...

_— _Oh, elle est décidément impitoyable, fit Jack taquin. C'est plutôt pour éviter de la voir que tu ne veux pas monter, non ?

_— _Ouais.

_— _Mais je ne travaille pas toute la journée avec elle, confiné dans ce bureau. Ni elle ni moi n'y sommes en permanence…

_— _Tu insistes parce que tu fais un truc ce soir et que tu ne me rejoindras pas ?

_— _Ah non, moi je suis basique ! se défendit Jack. Si tu veux bien te montrer sous un jour aussi _surprenant_ que la fin de la nuit dernière, je rapplique sans discuter…

_— _J'étais bien trop saoul pour me souvenir de la nuit dernière, affirma-t-il avec la plus entière mauvaise foi, mais aussi un coup d'œil équivoque.

_— _Mhh, je crois qu'on est face à une épidémie : les trous de mémoire de River sont contagieux, on dirait.

John sourit, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

.°.

Une fois rentré au bureau, le Capitaine Harkness constata que son associée préférée n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être était-elle partie à un autre rendez-vous directement mais c'était assez étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu. Il laissa un message sur son téléphone expliquant qu'il avait vu Kelnig et que celui-ci lui avait transmis son bon souvenir. Sur Terre, il aurait pu s'assurer que les communications étaient sécurisées. Mais sur Velquesh, mieux valait rester prudent.

Il se plongea donc dans l'étude des différents documents qu'il avait ramenés. Mais pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité car un coup de fil d'Amy l'interrompit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tout examiné en détail.

_— _Jack, River ne s'est pas réveillée ce matin. Je suis sortie faire une course tout à l'heure et en rentrant, je vois qu'elle est toujours là et qu'elle continue à dormir, ça m'inquiète un peu… Elle ne dort pas beaucoup d'habitude.

_— _Peut-être qu'elle compense justement le retard. Vous vous êtes couchées tard hier soir ?

_— _Oui et non, mais elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée.

_— _Ok, passe-la moi.

_— _Elle ne se réveille pas quand je lui parle. Ou bien pour me demander d'aller au diable…

_— _Je vois, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Bon, j'arrive.

_— _Je dois ressortir, prends tes clés.

Jack raccrocha, un peu intrigué. Il prit les dossiers qu'il était en train de lire pour les ranger dans le coffre qu'ils avaient à l'agence, car il pourrait arriver que certains documents n'aient pas à trainer trop ostensiblement.

.°.

Il la trouva dans sa propre chambre, ce qui était assez exceptionnel tant il était courant qu'elle finisse sur le sofa, ou dans un fauteuil près d'Amy. Comme d'habitude, elle dormait tout habillée recouverte d'une légère couverture.

_— _River ?

Elle soupira et se retourna, manifestement pas décidée à faire l'effort d'une conversation. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_— _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu dors depuis environ douze heures…

Pas de réponse. Jack vint près d'elle et fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir au bord. Il toucha son front mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Son pouls était régulier également. Du revers de l'index, il caressa sa joue.

_— _Debout, jolie marmotte…

_— _Fatiguée… murmura-t-elle.

_— _Qu'as-tu donc fait hier soir pour être aussi épuisée ce matin ?

_— _Pique-nique avec les frères Cormack, marmonna-t-elle en se recroquevillant plus sous sa couverture.

_— _Et bien, ils cachaient bien leur jeu ! répondit-il, pince sans rire.

Elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, et puis lui frappa la cuisse à sa portée d'un coup de poing sans force.

_— _Oh, tais-toi… Mais non !… Pas du tout ce que tu insinues…

_— _Ok, tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose ?

Elle entrouvrit un œil grincheux.

_— _C'est un peu _le principe_ du pique-nique…

Il rit doucement.

_— _Allez, ouvre les yeux.

_— _Non, je veux une journée de congé.

_— _Lève-toi ou je te promets que je viens te chercher…

Elle grimaça.

_— _Aïe. J'ai encore mal au bras, dit-elle. Oh mon dieu, je viens de comprendre !… dit-elle en se réveillant tout à fait.

_— _Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton bras ?

_— _Il a trinqué pendant l'échauffourée d'hier chez Kelnig.

_— _John m'a dit que tu as utilisé une fléchette tranquillisante pourtant.

_— _Vous avez des conversations passionnantes pour animer vos soirées… se moqua-t-elle en essayant de se relever en position assise.

_— _Ne change pas de sujet, répondit-il en l'aidant. Laisse-moi voir.

_— _Aïe, non ça me fait mal. Je savais en mettant cette veste que j'aurais du mal à l'enlever.

_— _Alors pourquoi l'avoir mise ? Laisse-moi voir. Peut-être que tu t'es cassé un os ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_— _Non, ç'a été vérifié à l'hôpital hier. Je crois juste que ce clone est une mauviette. J'étais beaucoup plus solide que ça avant…

Il l'aida à retirer la veste et vit qu'entre l'épaule et le coude s'étalait un gros hématome bien moche, où l'on reconnaissait nettement la prise d'une main.

_— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna-t-il.

_— _Ce n'était pas comme ça hier. Et j'aurais dû les abattre tous les deux !

_— _Je suppose que tu ne parles pas des frères Cormack, dit-il en examinant son bras.

_— _Aïe, fais gaffe, j'ai l'épaule aussi… Non, les deux types chez Kelnig !

_— _C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas ressortir voir Fielding ?

_— _C'est exactement pour les raisons que je t'ai données.

_— _Je vais chercher un truc à mettre là-dessus.

Il se leva pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, et revint avec un tube. Elle voulut se lever.

_— _Non non, l'empêcha-t-il. Si tu tournes de l'œil, j'aime autant que tu sois sur ton lit pour éviter que tu ne te fracasses autre chose…

_— _Tu me retiendrais, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire charmeur.

_— _Oh non, je sais que tu es une femme très indépendante et que tu pourrais très mal le prendre… Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi c'est non pour Fielding et oui pour les Cormack…

_— _Nous avions parlé de tâcher de savoir si Peterson pouvait avoir un téléporteur et que j'interrogerais Quentin à ce sujet. Je l'ai appelé pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, et il m'a très poliment envoyée promener.

_— _Quel suspense… commenta-t-il en étalant un peu de crème sur son bras. Quelque chose a dû tourner autrement parce qu'il t'a répondu ce matin en des termes très ambigus pour te donner le nom d'un contact.

_— _Oh, il l'a fait ? Formidable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « très ambigus» ?

_— _Je te laisserai le découvrir…

_— _Pff… Bref, il a proposé qu'on se voie le soir même et j'ai décliné étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il a insisté un peu en promettant d'amener son frère ce qui _naturellement_ a beaucoup plu à Amy. Comme nous n'avions aucune véritable piste à ce moment, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un petit effort… La soirée était charmante au demeurant, et je crois bien qu'elle va en garder un souvenir impérissable, mais j'ai juste oublié que j'avais eu des antalgiques à l'hôpital. Comme ils ne me faisaient pas grand-chose, j'ai légèrement désensibilisé mon bras pour éviter de souffrir tout du long quand nos invités sont arrivés...

_— _Et tu as bu de l'alcool après… fit-il en secouant la tête en affichant une fausse réprobation.

_— _Oui, mais pas beaucoup. Comme je n'avais presque plus mal, j'ai oublié… Jack, je crois que ça doit faire quatre fois que tu m'en remets…

_— _Bon, on va dire que ça sera suffisant alors…

Il se leva pour aller ranger le tube et elle le suivit.

_— _T'en vas pas, j'ai pas fini… Quentin m'a expliqué que personne ne possédait vraiment de téléporteur privé mais qu'une société louait à prix d'or ce service à ceux qui en avaient les moyens. Le truc c'est de parvenir à savoir si Peterson pouvait se permettre de débourser un million et demi pour ça…

Il sourit avec gourmandise.

_— _Ce matin j'ai vu Kelnig. Il m'a filé entre les pattes parce qu'il avait vraiment peur pour sa vie, mais il m'a remis des documents que sa femme avait mis de côté. J'étais en train de les étudier quand Amy a appelé. Et, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Peterson a largement les moyens !…


	11. C11 : Wicked game

**CHAPITRE XXII – Wicked game**

H&amp;S INVESTIGATIONS

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leurs locaux, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Ils découvrirent que leurs serrures avaient été forcées, très proprement au demeurant. Presque rien n'avait été touché et tout semblait en ordre, ou en tous cas, dans l'état où ils l'avaient laissé en partant. Jack se dirigea vers son coffre et vit que celui-ci avait été intégralement retiré de son logement, laissant un trou béant. Il avait été embarqué tel quel, plutôt que forcé et ouvert sur place.

River revint de son propre bureau, qu'elle venait d'inspecter. Jack venait de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et elle lui posa sur la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

_— _Si tu n'avais pas fait un crochet par la maison, peut-être que le coffre serait toujours là et les preuves avec… Je suis navrée !

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa avec un petit haussement d'épaule fataliste.

_— _Chut. Ne dis pas cela. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu attendre cette nuit, ou balancer un gaz soporifique pendant que j'étais là… C'est très nettement exécuté. Et le message est relativement clair.

_— _Tu trouves ?

_— _Si on avait voulu nous intimider, nous aurions eu droit à la même chose que chez Kelnig… Mais là… tous nos autres dossiers sont là. Nos ordinateurs sont là…

Il prit son combiné téléphonique pour le démonter adroitement.

_— _… et on n'a même pas mis de mouchard pour nous écouter. Non. Cette fois, c'est juste qu'on veut que nous arrêtions de travailler sur cette affaire. Non pas en nous intimidant, mais en nous coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Ce ne sont pas des méthodes maffieuses, plutôt du renseignement ou du gouvernement, ils font le vide.

River soupira.

_— _C'est assez réussi. Nous n'avons strictement plus rien. Lena Kelnig : pas de corps. Anton Kelnig : le trouillomètre à zéro et disparu dans la nature. Nous pourrions certes le retrouver en cherchant bien, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, et je tendrais à le croire. Le fait qu'il sache comment disparaître ne signifie pas forcément qu'il ment sur ses compétences comptables… Et enfin, les preuves de Lena : escamotées, probablement par Peterson. La piste s'assèche... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait pu être renseigné par… Fielding ?

Jack fit pivoter son fauteuil pour la regarder en face, les mains croisées sous le menton.

_— _Fielding se serait servi de toi pour savoir ce que nous savions et tenir Peterson informé ?

_— _Reconnais que son assiduité pouvait paraître suspecte…

_— _Non, fit Jack dubitatif, pas tellement.

_— _Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier…

_— _Ma chère, il y a bien d'autres raisons qui pourraient pousser un homme à vouloir te voir tous les jours que celles qui consistent à espionner nos progrès…

_— _On n'a jamais dit que c'était forcément pour lui une mission désagréable… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_— _Techniquement, notre cliente n'a pas été retrouvée, ni déclarée morte, ce cas de figure nous contraindrait alors à arrêter. Mais pour certains aspects de l'enquête nous ne pouvons pas nous substituer à la police. Tant que nous enquêtions pour assurer sa protection, ça pouvait aller, mais là... Non je crois que la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est d'aller porter plainte contre X pour vol avec effraction… Et si la police nous questionne, nous serons alors bien obligés de répondre sur ce que nous savons, n'est-ce pas ?

_— _Attention… C'est toi qui m'as dit que Perterson s'était montré au gala de charité pour les orphelins de la police. Et s'il avait des amis haut placés en son sein? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas un peu dangereux d'abattre toutes nos cartes si en fait Peterson les tient aussi ?

_— _Ouais, reconnut Jack.

_— _Donc si dans les jours prochains Fielding fait le mort, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir.

_— _Je serais lui, je continuerais à t'appeler pour donner le change… Il n'est pas si stupide…

_— _Est-ce que tu crois que ça vaut la peine de le tester ? Est-ce que je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et le rappeler comme prévu pour essayer de le faire parler de Transmat System ?

_— _Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de les contacter par nous-mêmes pour nous faire une idée. Je vote pour que tu lui laisses croire que nous n'abandonnons pas tout à fait l'affaire, mais sans rien dévoiler.

_— _Mhh, si je fais ça, il va définitivement croire que c'est un rendez-vous si je ne parle pas boutique…

_— _Et… ce serait moins agréable qu'avec Cormack ?

_— _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

Jack se tourna vers son poste de travail et lui lut le message de Quentin qui était arrivé le matin.

_— _Ce « million de remerciements » au lendemain d'une « délicieuse soirée » me semble franchement suspect…

_— _Hmf. Quentin est un homme subtil, ce n'est qu'une petite allusion fine à ce que je venais de lui demander justement. Un million, comme le montant d'une téléportation ! Avec les cinq cent mille de plus pour une téléportation sans délai d'attente. C'est donc le montant minimum qu'aurait payé Peterson s'il avait voulu revenir à temps vers le centre-ville jusqu'aux studios d'enregistrement, parce qu'il se serait trouvé ailleurs pour les raisons que nous croyons…

_— _Ce type est franchement plus doué que je ne le croyais s'il arrive à transformer un rendez-vous de travail en « délicieuse soirée » qui le laisse parfaitement « dévoué » à ta cause…

_— _Tu as conscience que ta jalousie est atrocement peu crédible ?

_— _Pour mon malheur, oui.

_— _A d'autres… Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de ton petit monstre sexy ? Tu as osé le laisser tout seul, sans surveillance, dans une ville pleine d'honnêtes gens qu'il va s'empresser de plumer à la première occasion ?

_— _J'en ai bien peur : je voulais l'emmener avec moi aujourd'hui mais il ne voulait absolument pas te croiser.

_— _Que de progrès accomplis en si peu de temps ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement admiratif.

_— _Et bien, je crois qu'il s'attendait, plus ou moins, à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux de ta part…

_—_ Et bien ça dépend… Est-ce que tu as par exemple la moindre idée de ce qu'il entend par _« une petite bise de bienvenue »_ ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue irritée.

Jack repensa à la première fois où John et lui avaient été remis en présence, il y avait des années pour lui, sur Terre, quand il commandait encore Torchwood avec sa première équipe. Elle vit à son regard brillant et à son sourire flou, qu'il en avait peut-être une vague idée.

_—_ Je vais enquêter là-dessus, répondit Jack malicieusement. Mais avant peut-être pourrions-nous coordonner nos versions au cas où la police nous interrogerait après la déclaration de vol ? Il faudrait faire remplacer les serrures rapidement. John n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais carrément veillé ici pour éviter les visites.

_—_ Je peux m'occuper du serrurier et travailler un peu ici en l'attendant. Mais ce qui me dérange, vu le contexte de menace actuel, ce serait de laisser Amy-Leigh seule à la maison. Pour ma part, même avec un seul bras j'ai des moyens de défense… mais pas elle. Si Peterson veut nous intimider en s'en prenant à elle…

_—_ Oh, je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu es en train de me dessiner là !… Je préférerais au moins vous savoir toutes les deux…

_—_ Si je n'arrive pas à me libérer assez tôt, je pense que Matthew sera ravi de jouer les baby-sitters, proposa River.

_—_ J'aurais volontiers envisagé quelqu'un de plus affûté en combat rapproché que le jeune Cormack !

_—_ Mhh, je constate que tu ne l'as jamais vu tirer avantage de son exosquelette… Il se fait passer pour un handicapé mais en réalité, je te conseille d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec son coup de pied lancé…

Jack haussa un sourcil.

_—_ River, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me dire de telles choses, avec ce genre de sourire.

Elle quitta le bureau où elle était assise.

_—_ Ok, je vais m'occuper des serrures. On se voit demain ?

Il sourit sans répondre, inexplicablement partagé, comme retenu par un pressentiment étrange qui lui serrait le cœur.

* * *

Il était sept heures le lendemain matin quand il rentra chez lui. John avait fait la tête parce que les horaires du Capitaine n'étaient définitivement pas les siens. Mais Jack se sentait irrationnellement inquiet et avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait qu'Amy et River allaient parfaitement bien. Aussi fut-il heureux de les trouver debout à la maison, en train de petit déjeuner.

Quand elle le vit, River lui tendit le nouveau jeu de clés d'H&amp;S et il la remercia en les empochant.

_—_ Tu ne dors plus jamais ici alors ? lui demanda Amy-Leigh.

_—_ Ça n'a rien d'aussi officiel, répondit-il avec un sourire, ravi de constater qu'il lui manquait. Et ça ne fait que deux fois…

_—_ Donc tu ne vas pas déménager pour aller habiter avec ton ami blond ?

_—_ Oh, j'aime bien mieux habiter avec vous deux !

_—_ Pourquoi ?

_—_ Parce que nous partageons équitablement tout ce qu'i faire, et que c'est agréable de vivre avec deux aussi jolies dames…

_—_ Mais qu'entends-tu par « vivre » si tu n'es pas là de la journée et que tu ne rentres pas le soir ?

River qui était restée silencieuse pendant leur conversation, piqua du nez dans son mug de thé pour cacher un fou rire.

_—_ C'est temporaire, se justifia maladroitement Jack. C'est comme s'il était en vacances dans cette ville. Mais un de ces jours, il en aura assez de me voir tous les jours.

_—_ Moi je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de voir Matty…

_—_ Oui. Et est-ce que tu diras la même chose dans dix ans ? Dans vingt ? Dans cinquante ?

Amy-Leigh resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait probablement jamais réfléchi à la question.

.°.

River était assise sur le canapé rouge du salon, les jambes repliées sous elle, et plongée dans la lecture de l'édito d'Oscar Fielding.

_—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez du journal.

_—_ Normalement, il faudrait retourner à la pêche au client…

_—_ Mhh, Cormack dirait qu'il faudrait que nous nous montrions en ville, ou que nous répondions à une invitation en soirée. Il me dit que les gens jasent sur nous et que nous les rendons très curieux… C'est sûr qu'il aurait été bien meilleur de pouvoir répondre à des interviews après une enquête couronnée de succès, mais là…

_—_ Jasent sur nous ? releva-t-il d'un air amusé.

_—_ Oui. Mais ça c'était avant que les médias ne te repèrent en train de faire la tournée des clubs interlopes avec John, fit-elle en lui tendant une page de journal avec un clin d'œil.

Il l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'article qu'il commença à lire à haute voix.

_—_ _« Quel est donc le mystérieux ami de la seconde moitié de H&amp;S ?_ _Monada soir, le séduisant détective a été vu dans la ville basse en compagnie d'un inconnu dont il avait l'air très 'complice'… les photos exclusives en page 12 ». _Mais on est devenu des people ou quoi ?

_—_ Mhh, attends, tu as loupé le passage où je suis censée me consoler de tes frasques dans les bras du riche industriel que tu sais… J'ai perdu la page…

_—_ Rien que pour ça, il faudrait que je t'invite dans un endroit très chic et très cher, où l'on pourrait danser et entretenir les ragots en flirtant toute la nuit…

_—_ Oh, j'imagine sans peine les titres du lendemain… Mais... est-ce qu'on n'avait pas plus ou moins évoqué le terme de _discrétion_ au départ ?…

_—_ Tu as raison. En fait, je danse vraiment trop bien pour que ça reste vraiment discret…

Elle lui jeta un coussin du canapé à la tête, puis continua sa lecture avant de froncer les sourcils en tombant sur un entrefilet.

_—_ Jack, attends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose… Ça dit qu'on a retrouvé un corps dans le parc, du côté de la promenade du lac… ça pourrait être Lena Kelnig ?

Jack sourit et dit d'un air coupable :

_—_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas sourire… Montre, dit-il en tendant la main pour avoir la feuille.

_—_ Finalement, on va avoir un truc à faire ce matin… releva-t-elle. Je vais vérifier ça, et tu vas chez Transmat ?

_—_ Et pourquoi aujourd'hui on n'enquêterait pas ensemble pour une fois ?

_—_ Parce que depuis que tu as prononcé « flirter toute la nuit » tu me regardes comme si tu n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre…

Il ferma les yeux un instant et répondit en mentant mal :

_—_ Pas du tout !

Elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide et se coula contre lui. Il sentit son propre cœur battre comme un possédé et sa peau friser sous l'onde de plaisir qu'elle déclenchait rien qu'à se trouver appuyée sur son flanc.

_—_ Et maintenant, tu maintiens que tu n'y penses pas ?

Le ton de sa voix caressante l'électrisa et il se surprit à éprouver un peu plus de réelle compassion pour John. D'habitude, elle était plutôt froide. Mais si de temps en temps, elle ne l'était pas du tout ?...

_—_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? Que tu es trop désirable pour que je puisse travailler avec toi ? C'est parfaitement ridicule…

_—_ Parce que tu me trouves désirable ? murmura-t-elle dans son cou en enlaçant sa taille.

_—_ Ok, ça c'est la question piège à laquelle il n'y a pas de bonne réponse… que je dise oui, ou que je dise non ! Alors disons… un tout petit peu ?

Elle rit et ses cheveux bouclés le chatouillèrent. L'excitation le gagnait vraiment vite.

_—_ Alors embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle.

_—_ Non, dit-il dans ses cheveux d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré, en la serrant pourtant un peu plus fort.

_—_ Non ? s'étonna-t-elle en jouant avec les boutons nacrés de sa chemise.

_—_ River, je ne veux pas que tu te serves des sentiments que j'ai pour toi comme d'une excuse pour me repousser ensuite.

_—_ Est-ce que j'ai donc l'air de te repousser, là maintenant ? demanda-telle d'un ton léger de reproche en inclinant la tête vers lui. Et de quels sentiments parle donc Jack Harkness, l'homme aux innombrables conquêtes…

_—_ Très tendres et très réels. Assez pour voir que tu ne les partages pas. Tu ne jouerais pas ainsi avec moi si c'était le cas. En plus à te voir faire, je commence à supposer que John ne se vantait peut-être pas complètement…

Elle soupira en s'écartant de lui.

_—_ Ok, tu gagnes… Si tu arrives à supporter ça sans broncher, alors je suppose que ça ira.

Elle quitta le salon. Il resta désorienté pendant un instant. "Sans broncher" n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le terme qui convenait... Il n'avait plus aucun mal à imaginer comment elle avait rendu John à moitié dingue. D'un simple contact passif.

Pourtant, quand elle réapparut vingt minutes plus tard, habillée et maquillée, il fit machine arrière :

_—_ Ecoute, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Je vais chez Transmat, et tu vas au lac, c'est d'accord ?

Elle inclina la tête sans insister.

* * *

RIVER SONG

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le parc de la ville qui comportait un joli petit lac artificiel, les dernières voitures de police étaient en train de partir, et la voiture de la morgue n'était plus là non plus.

Elle réussit à s'approcher de l'une des voitures, et présenta sa carte professionnelle. Deux policières en uniforme voulurent bien lui répondre et elle se sentit assez chanceuse. Elle expliqua qu'elle était là parce que sa cliente, Lena Kelnig avait disparu depuis trente-six heures et qu'elle avait lu dans le journal qu'un corps avait été trouvé. Les deux policières confirmèrent que le légiste avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais pas moyen d'en tirer d'autres précisions. Elles n'étaient pas chargées de l'enquête, juste de la sécurité du périmètre.  
River envoya un court message à Jack sur son téléphone pour lui résumer cela en indiquant qu'elle se rendait au commissariat à leur suite, où elle en profiterait pour faire sa propre déclaration pour le vol de leur coffre-fort.

Lorsqu'elle en était sortie, les choses avaient considérablement progressé et la confirmation du décès de Lena Kelnig était tombée rapidement, ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait été gardée un peu plus longuement pour être interrogée. Comme convenu avec Jack, elle s'était montrée fort prudente dans ses déclarations, pour le cas où Peterson aurait bien tué leur cliente pour l'empêcher de révéler ce qu'elle savait sur son compte, et pour le cas où il aurait eu des amis très haut placés dans cette institution.

* * *

Comme l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, elle se contenta d'aller prendre un grand café très sucré au pied de l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Le lieu n'était pas très fréquenté au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle avait pris place à une table entourée de deux banquettes et était en train de le boire tranquillement quand elle eut la surprise de voir arriver John qui prit place en face d'elle.

_—_ Bonjour River.

_—_ Salut John, je croyais que tu voulais éviter de me voir…

_—_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y arriverai vite… répondit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu envisagerais de faire l'amour avec moi… ce soir ?

Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris et vaguement amusé.

_—_ Et bien, c'est direct… Pourquoi particulièrement ce soir ?

_—_ Parce que Jack m'a dit que tu l'avais allumé à mort ce matin… Donc si par hasard, il se trouvait que nous soyons dans l'une des rares périodes du mois, ou qui sait de l'année, où tu pourrais envisager des relations sexuelles, je tiens fermement à avoir ma chance…

_—_ Vous avez vraiment des conversations invraisemblables !… Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ?

_—_ Plus que tu ne crois ! Mais en l'occurrence, il m'a juste dit qu'il commençait à me comprendre un peu plus à la lumière de ton comportement de ce matin – dont il ne m'a d'ailleurs rien dit de précis. Mais le simple fait qu'il l'évoque me laisse supposer que ce n'était pas rien…

_—_ Je m'en excuserai auprès de lui quand je le reverrai. Rien d'autre ?

Il secoua la tête.

_—_ Oh, non non, tu ne classes pas le sujet comme ça… Réponds-moi. Seras-tu à moi ce soir ? Dis : « Oh oui John, car j'en meurs d'envie moi aussi, mais je suis trop fière pour le reconnaître, maintenant que je suis juste moi et que je ne peux pas me cacher impunément derrière quelqu'un d'autre… »

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil mal à l'aise aux alentours, et prit une autre gorgée de café.

_—_ Baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait. Entre toi et Jack, ma réputation sera en miettes dans tous les journaux demain matin…

Il reprit d'une voix plus basse et plus murmurée.

_—_ Dis : « Oui, John, je serai toute à toi et je veux te sentir défaillir encore entre mes… »

Elle lui posa vivement la main sur la bouche.

_—_ Bras ! termina-t-elle pour lui avec un coup d'œil alarmé.

Il prit sa main entre les siennes et fit non de la tête en riant.

_—_ Non, ce n'était pas à tes bras que je pensais…

Il vint d'un mouvement souple s'asseoir sur la banquette tout près d'elle, à la toucher, jambe contre jambe, cuisse contre cuisse, flanc contre flanc, et reprit de son ton caressant :

_—_ Dis oui, parce que je meurs d'envie de ta peau contre la mienne parce qu'elle est incroyablement douce, comment peut-elle être aussi douce ? et sucrée ? et sentir si bon ? Dis oui parce que je meurs d'envie de ressentir encore la façon dont tu te rues sous la mienne... Oh, ça fait des mois maintenant et j'y pense encore, j'en rêve encore quand j'arrive à dormir… de toi et moi…

Elle baissa les yeux, passablement rose et l'air d'être extrêmement concentrée sur son gobelet de café. Elle poussa un soupir, puis dit d'un ton hésitant :

_—_ John… J'ai eu entre temps l'occasion de parler avec mon mari. Une longue discussion pour faire le point sur notre mariage… Il est ressorti de tout cela que nous avons toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pu ressentir la douleur qui a été la sienne quand il a compris… enfin quand je l'ai… déçu. C'est très difficile pour moi d'envisager de lui infliger ça de nouveau… Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis pas faite en bois, et depuis que j'ai repris forme, je capte en permanence le flot constant des pensées et du désir qui s'adresse à moi. Ce n'est pas seulement toi, ici et maintenant, c'est beaucoup de monde, tous les jours… Et c'est fatigant. Avant que je ne meure, c'était facile de l'ignorer, ou simplement de ne même pas l'imaginer, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas et de ne jamais m'en préoccuper... Mais aujourd'hui, et avec ce clone hypersensible, ça atteint des proportions ridicules…  
D'un autre côté, j'ai _voulu_ vivre encore, plutôt que de me laisser disparaître. Et je me sentirais mal venue de me plaindre à présent alors qu'il a fait tout cela pour moi… Je ne veux pas non plus perdre mes souvenirs de lui, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'effacent, parce que j'ai vécu presque toute ma vie par rapport à lui. Et si on me retire cela alors que je me suis construite autour, que va-t-il rester de moi au bout du compte ?

_—_ Tu t'adresses à quelqu'un qui se demande chaque jour la même chose… Il n'y a que toi pour savoir à peu près qui je suis maintenant… Mais pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas l'oublier ?

_—_ Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur les modalités du mariage gallifréen.

_—_ J'adorerais, pourtant. C'est quoi gallifréen ?

_—_ C'est le nom de son peuple.

_—_ Je te suggérerais plutôt d'apprendre du peuple qui vit dans ce système. Les natifs, pas les colons. Ils disent que l'amour ajoute et ne retranche pas. Qu'il n'a ni pudeur ni honte parce qu'il est sincère, sans arrière-pensée et généreux… Ils disent que l'amour que nous avons fait est _sacré_ parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre but que le don de soi, le partage et le plaisir…

Elle haussa brièvement les sourcils et sourit un peu.

_—_ C'est complètement invraisemblable d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.

_—_ Non, dis : « John, c'est invraisemblablement érotique d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de me donner à toi, là tout de suite, plutôt que ce soir ».

Elle put s'empêcher de rire face à son âpre sens de la négociation, et aussi parce que c'était vrai que c'était très érotique, parce qu'il avait l'air d'y croire lui-même. Elle dit pourtant :

_—_ Mais si ! Je sais bien ce qui me retient ! A la base, tu n'étais pas venu pour quémander des faveurs sexuelles mais bien parce que Jack n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis des heures ! Et aussi inconcevable que ça puisse me paraître, surtout après ces brûlantes avances de ta part, parce que tu t'inquiètes de lui.

_—_ Je ne les « quémande » pas, je les sollicite avec respect et ferveur… grommela-t-il. Quel était son programme du jour ?

Elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages, elle n'en avait reçu aucun de Jack non plus.

_—_ Il devait aller voir une compagnie de transport en centre-ville, répondit-elle.

_—_ Est-ce qu'il est normal qu'il n'ait toujours pas refait surface ?

_—_ Absolument pas. J'y vais. Tu m'accompagnes ?

* * *

JOHN HART

John regretta d'autant plus par la suite qu'ils ne se soient rien dit d'autre pendant le trajet. C'était une situation terriblement excitante de se dire qu'il avait peut-être réussi à la faire fléchir. Elle pouvait être si dure quand elle n'était pas si douce… Il ne tenait pas à briser la note et le ton sur lequel ils avaient quitté le petit café. Mais comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde, alors qu'ils étaient également tendus à l'idée que Jack ait peut-être été retenu contre sa volonté, ou simplement abattu parce qu'il était trop fouineur, qu'en l'espace d'une heure, il éprouverait des sentiments bien plus violents et plus radicaux ?

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans les locaux de Transmat System, ils furent introduits dans une salle d'attente où ils patientèrent à peine quelques minutes avant qu'une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés, au visage lisse et aux yeux anormalement fendus ne vienne les chercher.

_—_ Bonjour à vous et bienvenue. M. Harkness a demandé à ce que vous le rejoigniez en salle de conférence. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Les bureaux étaient très agréables et très lumineux avec de grandes baies et beaucoup de bois pour rendre l'ensemble chaleureux. Apparemment, la société soignait son image. Ils empruntèrent deux couloirs recouverts de moquette blanche et éclairés par de grandes appliques latérales imitant la lumière du jour, suivant toujours leur guide qui les conduisit vers une petite salle nantie d'un portique assez étroit, assez semblable à une antichambre.

_—_ S'il vous plait, nous souhaitons nous assurer que vous ne portez pas d'armes métalliques avant de franchir le seuil. Remettez-les-moi si c'est le cas, vous les récupérerez en sortant. Elles peuvent endommager le portique et le système transmat est sensible. Les petites pièces métalliques comme les fermetures et les boutons ne vous causeront pas de dommages.

River donna son mini revolver à flèches et elle vit John sortir pas moins de quatre couteaux, deux grenades, quelques poings américains et divers petits objets qu'elle ne sut pas identifier. L'hôtesse posa un œil dénué de tout jugement sur l'attirail de John et leur fit signe d'avancer.

_—_ Je passe le premier, prévint-il, sans doute peu convaincu de l'innocuité du système.

Il s'approcha et le portique se mit à sonner avant qu'il ne l'ait franchi. Il recula d'un pas. La grande femme montra son poignet.

_—_ Puis-je ? C'est un manipulateur de vortex, dit-elle. Le deuxième aujourd'hui.

John acquiesça et répondit :

_—_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne peux pas le retirer aisément… Est-ce un problème ? Il y a du cuir et un peu d'électronique…

_—_ Non, il est hors service lui aussi et ne devrait pas plus causer d'interférence que l'autre. Je vais demander au système de le prendre en compte comme pour M. Harkness, et vous pourrez passer.

La grande femme pianota quelque chose sur un petit terminal et parut envoyer les données vers le portique. John ressentit une étrange appréhension lorsqu'il traversa dans une faible lumière blanche. Il venait d'être zappé de l'autre côté du portique dans ce qui devait être la salle de réunion où Jack venait d'entrer en compagnie d'autres gens avec lesquels il discutait.

Selon toute vraisemblance, cette salle de réunion n'était pas du tout en centre-ville… L'intérêt de la téléportation ou du voyage transmatique était bien évidemment de pouvoir délocaliser un certain nombre de lieux tout en les faisant cohabiter grâce à des raccourcis, en un point unique. Il était fort probable que les dirigeants de Transmat System ne se soient même pas sur Velquesh… et que l'ensemble de cette compagnie soit répartie aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Cela expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi les messages n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à Jack, s'il se trouvait en réalité sur une autre planète.

Il se retourna pour regarder River qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté.

_—_ Madame ? l'interpelait l'hôtesse aux yeux étranges. C'est à vous.

River se présenta devant le portique qui, fort heureusement, ne sonna pas.

Elle traversa mais ne réapparut pas.

John vit uniquement le regard jaune de l'hôtesse agrandi par la stupéfaction, et mêlé d'une pointe d'horreur.  
Ses chaussures et ses jambes étaient éclaboussées par plusieurs dizaines de litres d'un liquide épais blanchâtre où surnageaient en tas les vêtements que portait River à l'instant. Toutes les cellules de son clone de Chair venaient de se désolidariser d'un coup pour reprendre leur forme originelle, réduisant en une seconde son corps sculptural, qu'il avait tant rêvé d'étreindre, à l'état terrible et choquant de simple flaque.


	12. Epilogue : Die another day

**EPILOGUE – Die another day**

L'EQUIPE DU LABORATOIRE C.I.S.

L'atmosphère était rien moins que grave dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait réunie l'intégralité du directoire du projet Tesla Act One. Sur tous les visages se lisaient la consternation, le regret ou le chagrin, et l'on aurait facilement pu avancer que celui de son directeur était même passablement gris.

Alors qu'ils méditaient encore tous le coup de fil qu'ils venaient de recevoir de Jack Harkness, sans pouvoir se résigner à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les deux portes battantes de la salle s'ouvrirent à toute volée dans un bruit de tonnerre, en venant interrompre de façon assez inappropriée le recueillement imposé par la nouvelle de l'accident ayant causé la mort de River Song.

Un bel homme brun aux yeux gris, arborant fièrement une cape rouge et un marteau ‒ son impressionnante musculature soulignée de discrets tatouages et moulée dans quelques pièces d'armure ‒ entra et marcha vers eux d'un pas décidé qui faisait trembler les murs. Il posa son marteau sur la table de réunion en titane dont le plateau émit un craquement sinistre mais tint quand même bon.

_—_ Pères ! tonitrua-t-il à plein volume. Je viens vous supplier de me laisser accomplir ma vengeance ! La félonie et l'incurie de Transmat System ont détruit la forme divine et moelleuse de ma mère bien-aimée la puissante déesse Riversong. Laissez-moi battre le rappel de mes alliés et leur déclarer une guerre sans merci où je leur ferai rendre circuits et plasma pour apaiser la furie de mon chagrin !

.°.

Une stupéfaction muette s'était abattue sur les cinq hommes. Le premier à réagir fut Chris qui se leva en fronçant les sourcils, les deux mains appuyées sur la table.

_—_ Otto ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette tenue ? Primo, tu vas baisser d'un ton pour t'adresser à nous, et deuzio… dit-il en se tournant vers son collègue. Dave, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de lui refiler tes bandes dessinées à lire !

_—_ Hey ! fit Matty, ce sont MES comics et ils sont collector !

Paul intervint pour réclamer le calme et demanda :

_—_ Otto, je suis intéressé par une réponse à la question de Chris. Où as-tu pris ces vêtements ?

_—_ Sont-ils suffisamment impressionnants ? demanda Otto. C'est moi qui les ai faits.

_—_ Tu veux dire que tu t'es mis à la couture et à la métallurgie pour les forger ?

_—_ Non, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai upgradé mon tissu. Je suis maintenant Otto Cormack Mark 3.

_—_ Dans tes rêves mon bonhomme ! l'arrêta Chris. Depuis quand tu te prends pour un Mark 3 ? Nous n'avons pas procédé à une amélioration de tes systèmes.

_—_ Pères ! s'impatienta Otto. Mon processeur ventral est lent de chagrin. Attaquons cette maudite engeance et exigeons un tribut ! Leur crime odieux est une provocation délibérée et ne peut rester impuni !

Quentin soupira.

_—_ Otto, puisque tu te piques de stratégie guerrière, laisse-moi te dire que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer sans la preuve formelle que leur intention était mauvaise… Il faut qu'ils aient une chance de nous donner une explication sur ce qu'ils pensent qui s'est produit. Peut-être était-ce une erreur ou un accident ? Y as-tu pensé ?

Otto s'inclina vers lui avec déférence.

_—_ Je ne suis qu'un humble Mark 3, et je loue la bienveillante sagesse du Mark 47 que vous êtes, père ! Mais la preuve indubitable de leur forfaiture, qu'ils ne cherchent même pas à nier, vient d'arriver car je l'ai exigée d'eux. Voyez !

Otto modifia la structure de main droite et la transforma en projecteur en la tournant vers un mur blanc de la pièce. La vidéo très courte montrait sous trois angles différents le corps de River s'effondrer brutalement en une masse liquide visqueuse. La scène était si rapide et si inattendue qu'elle n'en apparaissait que plus choquante.

Paul et Chris se regardaient avec effarement, plutôt parce qu'ils venaient de constater la façon dont leur androïde avait produit la vidéo. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il fasse ça.  
Devant leur inquiétude, Dave se leva et mit la main sur la nouvelle épaule musculeuse d'Otto.

_—_ Otto, s'il te plaît, nous sommes bouleversés et nous n'avons pas besoin d'être intimidés par ton nouveau… tissu. Reprends ton _costume_ habituel pour nous épargner et discutons normalement, loin de l'exaltation que tu montres là.

L'androïde baissa la tête et ils virent ses écailles se relever et retomber souplement, sa stature diminuer et sa silhouette reprendre la forme plus mince et androgyne qui était d'ordinaire la sienne. Cela n'avait pris qu'un instant. Mais en signe manifeste de mécontentement, il garda ses faux tatouages de guerre.

_—_ Nous sommes tous consternés de la disparition de River, mais nous ne pouvons pas déclarer la guerre parce que nous sommes _fâchés_, expliqua Paul.

_—_ Mais notre préjudice existe !

_—_ Nous vivons dans un monde qui n'est pas dominé par l'irascibilité et l'émotion. Les livres dessinés que tu lis sont issu d'un très vieux monde et ils dépeignent un univers imaginaire, créé pour divertir les gens. Nous réglons nos conflits par l'application juste des lois, comprends-tu ? demanda Dave.

Otto hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment car ils les avait vus constamment faire ce mouvement pour dire oui sans parole.

_—_ Recherche dans la base de données du code du commerce révisé de Velquesh… annonça-t-il. Il est stipulé que_ des dommages et intérêts peuvent être réclamés au fabricant ou au prestataire par les ayants droit si dans le cadre de l'utilisation normale d'un bien ou d'un service, celui-ci cause des dommages corporels ou la mort de l'utilisateur… _

Quentin regarda son androïde.

_—_ Malheureusement, River n'a pas « d'ayants droit » au regard des lois de Portabaal. Elle n'a ni époux ni enfants. Le fait que tu te considères comme un proche, son fiancé ou bien son fils maintenant, n'a pas de valeur juridique dans le code légal de la planète. La valeur… disons spirituelle de ton affirmation, ne peut fournir de socle valide à une demande de compensation du préjudice face à un tribunal.

Otto soupira et dans un mouvement paresseusement boudeur délibéré, il fit tomber son marteau par terre, en défonçant une partie du sol à cet endroit.

_—_ Par contre… continua Quentin, le tribunal de commerce pourra reconnaître que JE subis un préjudice financier important avec la perte de l'un de mes investisseurs sur le projet que tu représentes, et que River s'était engagée à soutenir. J'en ai les preuves écrites ainsi que plusieurs versements qui l'attestent. Mais je dois t'avouer que, ça ne la ramènera pas et me semble tristement dérisoire.

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

_—_ Hum ! fit Otto après ce silence. CAL me conseille de négocier un transfert de technologie et de réclamer le transmat pour notre usage pour prix de notre silence sur leur erreur. CAL dit que Transmat System répondra positivement car ils craindront la mauvaise publicité et que les gens refusent un service qui peut les faire mourir ainsi. CAL est un bon conseiller, requête expédiée sur le champ aux serveurs de Transmat…

Quentin se leva d'un bond et vint vers Otto, qui reprit préventivement son allure de jeune dieu asgardien, en craignant de subir la colère de son créateur.

_—_ Otto, ne me dis pas que tu viens de leur envoyer ça ! Ce n'est pas à toi de négocier dans cette affaire ! Tu n'en as pas l'autorité ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te passe par la tête sans en référer d'abord.

L'androïde inclina la tête de côté.

_—_ Vous m'avez tous bien appris. Mais je peux à présent m'auto-upgrader seul… Un instant… Père, la victoire est à nous ! La réponse de Transmat est arrivée, ils nous accordent leur technologie !

_—_ Otto, tout ceci n'est pas un jeu ! soupira Quentin avec lassitude.

Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, Otto recula de quelques pas, se mit à irradier d'une très légère lueur et disparut dans un grésillement et un petit « pop ».

.°.

Les cinq hommes étaient sous le choc. Deux dans la même journée, c'était un peu beaucoup.  
Tous ne connaissaient pas personnellement le professeur Song, mais cette fois par la disparition de leur précieux prototype sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis des mois était autrement plus douloureuse. Car jamais ils ne pourraient en reconstruire d'équivalent, compte tenu du merveilleux accident qui lui était arrivé et avait conduit à sa maturation accélérée… Les yeux de Matty qui était le plus jeune, le piquaient et il exhala un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Tandis que Chris se demandait à partir de quand la construction d'Oona allait passer en priorité à l'ordre du jour, ils entendirent des coups sourds répétés à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quelque chose de lourd courait dans le couloir. Matty se leva à son tour car il reconnaissait un bruit de course similaire à ce qu'il produisait lui-même avec son exosquelette. Les portes battantes se rouvrirent pour laisser passer Otto.

_— _Test de téléportation dans le laboratoire de Chris : achevé et validé, dit-il.

Ils vinrent tous l'entourer avec le plus grand soulagement.

_—_ Ne refais jamais ça ! se mit à crier Paul en se départissant pour une fois de sa réserve naturelle.

_—_ Cela n'est pas possible, répondit Otto. Je vais la chercher. Je peux aller partout dans l'univers et je la trouverai, je ne saurais revenir avant d'avoir accompli ma quête ! Me donnerez-vous votre bénédiction ?

Dave lui mit la main sur le bras.

_—_ Otto, tu ne comprends pas. River ne peut pas être « trouvée » : sa disparition est définitive. La privation de leur support physique ne permet pas aux humains de survivre.

_—_ Mais River était comme moi avant. Et elle vivait. Il y a au moins cinquante pour cent de chances que le système transmatique défaillant l'ait expédiée en tant qu'IA dans le vaste univers...

Dave insista :

_—_ Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux croire. Mais tu nous parlais de tes alliés, ne peuvent-ils pas t'aider à la trouver en associant leur puissance à la tienne, et quand tu saurais où elle est précisément, alors seulement, tu irais la chercher ? Nous serons vraiment tristes de te voir partir sans savoir si tu reviendras un jour durant le temps de notre vie...

Otto regarda Dave d'un air hésitant, et les frères Cormack lui adressèrent un regard silencieux de remerciement.

_—_ Je demanderai à Oona de vous consoler quand elle sera née ! proposa-t-il avec satisfaction.

_—_ Oona ne t'obéira pas car elle ne te connaîtra pas. Si tu n'es pas son frère qu'elle peut voir tous les jours pendant qu'elle grandit, pourquoi voudrait-elle t'aider ? continua Dave en montrant que la rhétorique était vraiment sa partie.

Otto reprit sa forme habituelle et lança alors une petite extension issue de son poignet en forme de lasso et attrapa son marteau qu'il tira derrière lui avec ce qui ressemblait assez à de la tristesse, en se tournant vers la porte.

_—_ Pourquoi le traines-tu comme ça derrière toi ? questionna Matty.

_—_ Seuls les plus valeureux ont le droit de le porter. Et je ne le suis pas si je ne peux pas tout sacrifier à la quête de ma bien-aimée.

Il quitta la salle de réunion et ils entendirent son pas lourd, peut-être délibérément un peu trop lourd, et le bruit du marteau raclant le sol pendant une minute.

.°.

Quentin les congédia pour le reste de la journée qui était d'ailleurs assez avancée. Mais avant qu'ils ne partent tous il demanda :

_—_ Dites-moi… techniquement parlant, croyez-vous qu'il soit possible qu'elle ait pu survivre comme le croit Otto ?

Paul eut un sourire d'excuse.

_—_ Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle était et comment il se pouvait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle faisait… Nous avons juste été mis devant le fait accompli. Mais je pense que vous pourrez trouver sans peine quelqu'un qui saura répondre à vos interrogations là-dessus…

_—_ Si vous pensez à un vieil excentrique dans une boite bleue, je ne sais pas comment le contacter.

_—_ Et bien moi je pense bien que je sais comment…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dave qui avait parlé.

_—_ Si vous laissez entendre qu'Otto s'est accordé une technologie de téléportation et qu'il a les moyens de la coupler avec une forme de voyage temporel, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai – mais comment saurions-nous l'en empêcher s'il lui prenait la fantaisie d'y penser ? – je crois que vous allez laisser des banderoles bien visibles à l'attention celui que ça intéresse… Une idée comme ça… dit-il en se retirant.

Chris regarda ceux qui restaient d'un air goguenard.

_—_ Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Est-ce que vous allez nier que ce mec est prêt à tout pour revoir le charmant directeur financier du Docteur ?

Quentin s'arracha un sourire alors qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas le coeur.

_—_ Rentrez chez vous maintenant, je crois qu'on a évité de peu une fugue d'Otto…

.°.

Paul et Chris saluèrent et sortirent à leur tour, laissant les deux frères seuls dans la salle de réunion désertée.

_—_ Matty, tu partages ma voiture ?

Il secoua la tête pour refuser.

_—_ Je crois que je vais avoir une fiancée à réconforter ce soir… répondit-il un peu plus bas.

Quentin sourit à son frère et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Un petit grésillement crépitant se fit entendre alors, et les interrompit. Otto fut soudain à nouveau brièvement devant eux.

_—_ Tardis m'a répondu ! Je vais voir ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

_—_ Non ! Otto, reviens imméd…

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un air catastrophé car l'androïde venait de se zapper sans qu'ils puissent même esquisser un mouvement pour le retenir.

_—_ J'ai parlé trop vite, reconnut Quentin avec un pli amer sur les lèvres. On n'a pas du tout évité la fugue d'Otto… Je sens que ça va être une très longue soirée…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et la nuque, et puis attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la pièce qu'ils allaient quitter.

_—_ Moi, j'ai trouvé quand même trouvé ça vraiment trop cool quand il est entré tout à l'heure et qu'il nous a sorti son speech !

_—_ Non Matty, grimaça l'aîné, mon seul prototype, qui a déposé la moitié de nos brevets du mois dernier à lui tout seul, est dans la nature. Et ce n'est pas _cool_ du tout qu'on n'ait pas pensé qu'il pourrait partir à l'aventure parce que _quelqu'un_ lui aura bourré le crâne avec des contes de fées…

_—_ Hey, c'est pas des contes de fées et je n'étais pas tout seul à les lire, si je me souviens bien…

Les deux frères sortirent pour gagner les ascenseurs vers le parking, et remontèrent le couloir passablement ruiné par les grosses crevasses laissées par le marteau.

_—_ Et puis, c'était drôle quand il t'a désigné comme un _« Mark 47 », _non ?

_—_ Ouais, concéda Quentin. Mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de rire.

_—_ Et aussi la « forme divine et… _moelleuse _» !… Où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça ?

_—_ Dans le dico probablement. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir très envie d'y penser ce soir, surtout après avoir vu cette vidéo…

Matty le regarda avec tristesse.

_—_ Ça va aller ?

_—_ Oui, ça va aller.

_—_ Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est morte et qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir ? demanda encore le plus jeune.

Quentin ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_—_ Seigneur ! Quand je pense que c'est _moi_ qui lui ai parlé de Transmat ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir supporter…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Matty le serra dans ses bras, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur.

Ils descendirent en silence. Après un dernier salut, ils prirent chacun leur voiture, Matthew pour aller offrir son épaule à Amy-Leigh, Quentin pour rentrer chez lui et se débrouiller seul avec son chagrin.

.°.

* * *

QUENTIN CORMACK

La circulation nocturne était peu dense. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à regagner son appartement qui lui parut désespérément vide sans la présence de son frère. Perché en haut de la plus haute tour de Guernö, doté de l'une des plus belles vues, il n'était vraiment pas très loin des bureaux en plein centre-ville et Quentin l'avait justement loué pour cette raison.

Une fois chez lui, il n'alluma pas. Il ôta sa veste, défit sa cravate et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La parfaite conclusion pour une atroce journée. Il regarda les lumières de la ville d'un œil absent, en essayant de relativiser la fugue d'Otto.

S'il était vraiment allé tout seul et on ne savait comment dans le Tardis, avec un peu de chance, le Docteur allait le ramener. Peut-être même plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient l'espérer. Mais dans quel état ? Qui savait comment l'androïde pouvait supporter la technologie transmat ? Qui savait si même ce que Transmat avait exactement transféré ?...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intégrer les implications des nouvelles capacités que son androïde avait démontrées tout à l'heure. Où était-il allé pêcher une idée pareille pour muter sur commande ? Comment avait-il pu se reprogrammer seul ? C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

Et maintenant, à l'instar de tous les ados, il commençait à préférer écouter ses pairs plutôt que ses aînés... Quentin ne s'attendait pas à ce que le conseil du super ordinateur CAL soit aussi judicieux ni suivi à la lettre… Otto commençait à accumuler tant de pouvoir que la question de sa formation allait rapidement devoir se poser et se résoudre. Qu'allait-il falloir lui dire pour qu'il écoute ? _« De grands pouvoirs exigent de grandes responsabilités » _? Il sourit tristement en imaginant que son frère validerait certainement ce choix.

.°.

Il entendit frapper deux coups à sa porte et sursauta. C'était quelque chose qui ne se produisait jamais. Les gens utilisaient l'intercom vidéo… et puis généralement, ils étaient filtrés au pied de l'immeuble. De plus, comme il n'avait allumé aucune lumière, rien de trahissait son retour chez lui de l'extérieur…

Avec espoir, il espéra que ça puisse être le Docteur car il savait qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Il le voyait très bien ne pas se préoccuper d'un intercom vidéo quand il pouvait matérialiser son vaisseau dans le couloir… Il alla ouvrir la porte mais ne vit rien, par contre quelque chose cogna son tibia.

Assis au sol contre le mur à côté de sa porte, un corps humain désarticulé et comme effondré, cherchait à attraper sa jambe ou à seulement attirer son attention. Il s'accroupit vivement et prit son visage dans ses mains pour mieux le voir et tenter de l'identifier.

C'était une brune portant une petite robe chasuble jaune et de longues bottes blanches. Il finit par reconnaître la grande femme à peine entraperçue sur la vidéo de chez Transmat, celle qui avait manipulé le portique. Ses yeux d'ambre clair étaient vitreux et pleins de larmes bleues, ou peut-être était-ce du sang ?... Parfaitement silencieuse, elle était agitée de longs tremblements répétitifs. Quentin frissonna en reconnaissant ces symptômes qui avaient déjà été évoqués devant lui.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner durement contre ses côtes, sous l'afflux soudain et massif d'un invraisemblable et déraisonnable espoir. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il fit glisser le liquide azuré qui les avait maculés lorsqu'il avait touché le visage de la femme, et le sentit. Ce n'était pas organique. L'hôtesse de chez Transmat était un cyborg modelé sur une espèce alien humanoïde ou métisse, comme en attestaient la forme de ses yeux, et ses pupilles fendues.

Le regard rivé au sien, ses lèvres muettes paraissaient répéter une litanie qu'il pouvait cependant parfaitement comprendre sans même avoir besoin l'entendre :

_—_ Aidez-moi, par pitié ! Aidez-moi !...

.

.

** FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Et voilà ! Ma deuxième fic est officiellement terminée. Un grand bravo à la poignée d'irréductibles qui a eu le courage de la lire en entier (si, je vous vois). La prochaine courte petite aventure de notre duo Alien-Terrien s'intitule : **"L'Attaque de la Brume Écarlate".**  
_

_Mais si vous avez aimé l'univers de Velquesh, avec Jack, River et les nouveaux personnages, retrouvez-les spécifiquement dans **"Ce qu'il reste de moi"** et **"Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh".**_

_Je remercie Donnegail pour son soutien inégalé durant la parution._


End file.
